If I never knew you
by Luna G
Summary: Nuevamente los hermanos tienen que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de tener los mismo gustos, pues el amor no se puede compartir. Aún cuando lo resolvieran hay secretos que traen mas problemas. HikaruxOc, KaoruxOc.
1. Cuando la vi

Aloha! Gente de America, Europa y Marte xD Bueno este es mi primer fic, está hecho con una historia que decidí adaptar a mis amados gemelos de ouran, por eso está ambientado totalmente fuera de la serie y ellos son los únicos personajes del manga en hacerse presentes. Su argumento se me vino a la cabeza escuchando una canción con el título del fic, al final de este les aseguro subirla, respecto a la cantidad de capítulos, no prometo nada, pero quedaría alrededor de los 30, trataré de actualizar mas o menos cada una semana o menos, ya que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 12. Lo que si prometo es no dejarlo a la mitad ^^. Espero que lo disfruten! Y si así dejen reviews! Ya que una historia sin comentarios es como si el autor hablará solo, así que espero comenten, opinen, critiquen, me tiren tomates o lo que a ustedes se les ocurra

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club (ni largo tu nombre!) no me pertenece (quiero a hikaruuu T.T, haruhi zorra ¬¬).

1-Cuando la vi.

Y ahí estaban los dos, parados en frente del portón de su nueva escuela, a su madre la transfirieron, por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de escuela, pero no iba a haber otro cambio según tenían asegurado, ya habían pasado por muchos.

Como sea, finalmente se decidieron y entraron. Encontraron un colegio común y corriente, sin embargo, como ya había pasado, al comienzo la mayoría de las chicas se fijaban claramente en ellos, cosa que ambos ignoraban.

Estos dos chicos se llamaban Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, hijos de una diseñadora famosa, aunque nacidos en Inglaterra (este detalle es cosa mía, sabemos bien que ellos son japoneses), y ahora estaban a punto de iniciar una vida en Estados Unidos.

Los dos se la pasaron recorriendo un poco antes del toque de la campana, cuando llegó la hora, se separaron para ir cada uno a su curso, lamentablemente no consiguiero quedar en la misma división. Cuando todos se acomodaron en el salón de hikaru, si bien aún no había llegado el profesor, ingresó la última alumna quién según parece se había retrasado por algo.

Para sentarse, una amiga suya le reservó un asiento, que de hecho estaba junto al de Hikar, quién la miro con mucha curiosidad. Por ser el primer día había que usar el uniforme de gala, y ella estaba usando una camisa con corbata pero en lugar de pollera usaba pantalón, cosa que la resaltaba bastante del resto. Su ropa remarcaba su silueta estilizada. Su cabello eran de un negro brillante y sus ojos eran azules, tan claros como el agua, sus pestañas largas, sus labios carnosos y muy bien descritos tenía un color rosa muy hermoso. No era un ángel bajado del cielo, pero se asemejaba… mucho.

Cuando llegó y vio que el profesor no había llegado suspiro de alivio, luego fue a sentarse a donde su amiga le indicó y pidió disculpas por haber tardado, mientras le explicaba, Hikaru notó que su amiga de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y figura muy delgada le comentó de él, entonces, aunque no volteó, noto que la chica de antes lo miro por un momento, pero no escuchó de que más hablaron.

Cuando llegó el profesor comenzó a tomar lista. Jazmín era el nombre de esa chica.

Hikaru no suele fijarse en las demás personas, pero inmediatamente tuvo bien grabadas en su memoria las facciones de aquella chica que tanto logró llamar su atención.

Cuando el timbre de recreo sonó, Hikaru fue a buscar a su hermano. Los dos se sentaron a conversar, Kaoru le contó que en su curso lo recibieron muy bien y que le agradaba mucho, Hikaru lo felicitó sin ganas.

"¿Y tú?" le preguntó Kaoru a su hermano, quién ya parecía de mal humor, pero también distraído.

"Bueno…"

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada interesante"

"No, algo ibas a decir, es raro que te hayas fijado en algo, ¿Alguna chica?" inquirió Kaoru con una sonrisa de costado.

"Ya te dije nada", pero de pronto Hikaru miró al costado de su hermano algo sorprendido viendo que la chica que llamó su atención, caminaba pasando hábilmente por entre las personas hacia ellos. "Salvo eso" murmuró.

Kaoru volteó confundido y luego le preguntó a su hermano "¿Qué?, ¿Esa chica?"  
>Pero entonces su conversación fue interrumpida por Jazmín, quién saludó a los dos con una sonrisa muy hermosa, y se inclinó en medio de los dos que estaban sentados en una banca.<p>

"Hola, ustedes son nuevos, ¿No?"

"Si" respondieron juntos.

"¿Y son hermanos?"

"Si"

"Se nota" comentó la muchacha, "Y, ¿Les gusta el colegio?" preguntó curiosa.

"Si, es bastante grande, y te tratan muy bien" contestó Kaoru

"Algunos profesores son una molestia y otros mas que buenos, algunos alumnos son una pesadilla pero la gran mayoría por suerte son muy buenos y suelen abrirse a las demás personas" las contó la chica como si comentará una metáfora.

"Tú eres un ejemplo", comentó Kaoru.

"Y… trató de no llevarme mal con nadie, pero me di cuenta que no hablaste con nadie todavía, así que quise venir a saludar" comentó la chica señalando a Hikaru.

"Bueno, para mí no es tan fácil ser tan abierto" dijo Hikaru en su defensa.

"Ah, no debería ser así. Te vas a llevar bien con los otros".

En ese momento sonó la campana para regresar a los salones, y Jazmín se adelantó tras despedirlos, ambos vieron que fue a encontrarse con la misma chica castaña, cuyo nombre era Natalie, pero también con otra chica de cabello rubio bastante largo, con el flequillo recogido, de altura mediana y muy alegre.

Kaoru comenzó a molestar a su hermano: "Es una muy linda chica, ¿Pensás salir con ella?" preguntó apoyándose sobre su hermano.

"¿Qué salir?, a mi no me importa salir con nadie" dijo Hikaru, molesto.

"Ah, ¿Entonces me la puedo quedar?" se adelantó Kaoru con una gran sonrisa y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. "Pero no te pongas celoso ¿eh?, que ya declaraste que no te interesa"

"Hace lo que quieras" dijo Hikaru ante la broma de su hermano, y entró al salón luego de darle un leve golpe. Kaoru sonrió amablemente ante esta acción.

Cuando Hikaru entró al salón, la chica lo saludó con la mano y luego siguió hablando con su compañera. El profesor ingresó al salón y la hora quedó marcada.

Hikaru pensó claramente en la charla con aquella chica, parecía una mas, era simpática pero por alguna razón resaltaba más que las otras, al menos para él. El chico debía admitir que le parecía muy linda, pero en verdad no quería relacionarse con alguna chica, pero a la vez no podía evitar pensar bastante en ella, aunque no iba a declarar una derrota al admitir un amor.

Cuando iban camino a casa caminando, con Kaoru comentando su día, Hikaru de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su hermano diciendo "Ey, no me estás escuchando, ¿Tanto te impactó esa chica?"

"No es eso"

"Ah, no. ¿Y qué es?"

"Bueno si, es esa chica. Es que por alguna razón me llamó mucho la atención" comentó casi tímido

"Ah, ¡Yo sabía que algún día te iba a llegar!" decía Kaoru victorioso "Bueno, mañana vas a hablar con ella"

"¿No era que tu te la ibas a Quedar?"

"Bueno pero si tu la quieres…"

"No la quiero" comentó Hikaru, frío y seco.

"Entonces ¿Me la dejas?"

"Tampoco" Hikaru volteó a mirarlo, sin cambiar su tono.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Kaoru muy confundido.

"Voy a jugar un poco" sonrió Hikaru.

"¿Jugar?"

"No sé como me llamó la atención, pero lo voy a averiguar"

"Ya veo, ciertamente no es normal en ti. Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?"

"Ya verás" contestó con una mirada desafiante.

Lo cierto es que Hikaru no valoraba gran parte de lo que tenía, y nunca había sentido amor por alguien, salvó hacia su hermano, pero nunca hacia una chica. Era la primera vez que una chica llamaba su atención, siempre todas le parecieron interesadas solo en su aspecto, pero ella no. Claramente debía encontrar una respuesta a lo que comenzó a sentir, con el tiempo descubriría que había llegado lo que menos esperaba.

Bueno espero les guste ^^ y dejen reviews por favor! Los voy a contestar a todos aquí mismo.


	2. Que empiece el juego

ALOHA MUNDO! Felicidades! Entraron al fic If I never knew you! Así que pónganse cómodos, sáquense las medias y disfruten. Bueno, eme aquí de vuelta XD soy una chica sin mucho que hacer, y pensé que subiendo otro cap me iría mejor con los reviews (igual tengo contados los que visitaron el fic, gracias ). A **Noemi-prosopon**: Me alegra que cumplieras tu obligación de comentar, falta que cumplas la de subir algo pendeja! El nombre de jazmín sabes que me encanta, la personalidad de Hikaru y Kaoru no las quise cambiar por que sería totalmente distinto (conoces el original) y lo de jugar es como dijiste. A **Musa**, gracias por el comentario, me alegra que pienses eso :D y no te preocupes que el fic es de Hikaru y Jazmín ;). Fuera de eso, aca dejo ya el segundo cap y ojala les guste y comenten. Eso me recuerda, si intentaron comentar como anonimos y no les permitió, error mio, perdoon, pero ya lo corregí, cualquiera puede comentar ;).

**2-Que empiece el juego.**

El tenue brillo del sol hizo que tuviera que abrir sus ojos color cielo, para luego volver a cerrarlos y estirar el brazo buscando su celular, sin mirarlo lo encendió y espero unos segundos, luego lo miro: Las 6 en punto, ella se rió por lo bajo, recordando una superstición de su amiga Natalie llamada "El reloj del amor" la cuál dice: en punto te ama, y cuarto te quiere, y media te extraña, menos cuarto te odia.

Jazmín se rió por haber recordado eso, y al chico de nombre Hikaru que el día anterior había encontrado intrigante. "Si claro" fue lo que pasó por su cabeza cuando relacionó ambas cosas.

Esperó a que fuera la hora de levantarse y se alistó para ir al colegio. Cuando llegó se encontró con su mejor amiga, una chica de cabello rubio largo, tez blanca, estatura media y ojos verdes de nombre Katherine, pero la llamaba Katia. La saludó y comenzaron a hablar, Katia aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Jazmín sobre el chico nuevo, y que el día anterior había estado hablando con su hermano y le pareció muy bueno. Jazmín se sorprendió un poco y le dijo que su hermano era totalmente distinto, entonces se interrumpieron ya que llegó su compañera de banco, Natalie. Cuando tocó el timbre subieron a los salones, se despidieron de Katia que iba al salón de al lado y ambas entraron al suyo, pero antes de que llegará el profesor, su preceptor llamó a Natalie, mas bien llamada Nat. Hikaru aprovechó el momento para saludar a Jazmín.

"Buen día".

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa y un tono totalmente amable. "¿Decidiste abrirte a los otros como te dije?".

"No, solamente a ti" contestó con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Jazmín sonrió de manera provocadora y preguntó: "Ah, ¿Si?, ¿Por qué esa preferencia?"

"No sé, no tengo ganas de hacerme amigo de todos en el curso, y ya que me hablaste con eso estoy".

"Que antisocial" dijo con un tono de burla.

"Bueno, la verdad, no me gusta mucho hablar con la gente de mi edad, pero tampoco puedo quedar aislado de la clase"

"Repito: ¿Por qué esa preferencia?". Pero cuando Hikaru iba a hacer un comentario, fueron interrumpidos por la amiga Jazmín y la voz del profesor.

Cuando sonó el recreo, Hikaru le pidió a Jazmín que lo acompañe al bar del colegio a comprar algo y ella aceptó. En el camino él le preguntó distintas cosas:

"Bueno, ¿Qué cosas te gustan?"

"Dormir, salir…"

"Espera, esos son gustos comunes, ¿Ninguno en especial?"

"Es por que soy una persona normal, no tengo nada que te interese, ¿Y a ti que te gusta?"  
>"La verdad no hay muchas cosas que me gusten"<p>

"De verdad que eres un amargado. ¿Nunca que se te ocurrió… no sé, viajar?"

"Viaje a muchos lugares, es por el trabajo de mi madre"

"¿De qué trabaja?"

"Es una diseñadora famosa"

"Espera, ¿eso significa que tu familia es rica?"

"Si"

"Ahora entiendo por que eres tan malcriado"

"Ey, no es una ronda de insultos para mi, y ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Por qué terminaste sabiendo mas cosas de mí que yo de ti?"

"No sé, no sabía que era tu intención conocerme, pero si me doy cuenta de que no te funciona". En ese momento Jazmín se adelantó luego de darle una sonrisa decepción, Hikaru pensó: "Esta chica es tremenda".

En ese momento llegaron a su lugar de objetivo y ambos compraron algo para comer, después de eso, y al ser atendida primero, Jazmín se fue dejando a Hikaru atrás, quién tras recibir lo pedido fue a buscarla.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Ah, no sabía que también necesitabas que te acompañe hasta la salida" comentó Jazmín, para luego pasar por en medio de un grupo de chicos sentados hablando quiénes la miraron de manera totalmente sucia, lo que le molesto bastante a Hikaru y cuando la alcanzó le dijo:

"Ey, podrías haber pasado por el costado"

"No suelo prestar atención a las otras personas, y me quedaba mas corto el camino" respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿No es que una chica tiene que cuidarse un poco?"  
>"Me cuido, tampoco fui a sentarme en medio de ellos, ¿Por qué?, ¿Me quieres cuidar tu?"<p>

"Si me dejas" le sonrió Hikaru.

"Entonces sigo igual" sonrió mas Jazmín para separarse oficialmente de él.

Cuando Hikaru se encontró con Kaoru, él le preguntó:

"¿Cómo va el juego?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona, notando que por la cara de su hermano no iba muy bien

"Voy perdiendo"

"¿Cómo puedes perder?, ¿No era tu juego?"

"Si pero mi compañera no me deja".

Kaoru comenzó a reírse para después decirle: "Viene difícil la mano, no tienes que ser arrogante, a ver voy a probar yo en el próximo recreo"

"Ni se te ocurra".

"Ey, el que decide soy yo, y además soy el bueno de los dos" entonces tocó el timbre y Kaoru se fugó a su aula antes de que su hermano respondiera a su comentario.

En el recreo que seguía, para sorpresa y rabia de Hikaru, Kaoru cumplió su palabra, se pasó el recreo hablando con Jazmín e incluso con sus amigas, Kaoru era más bien simpático, se abría fácilmente a las demás personas y solía llevarse bien con las otras personas siempre que quisiera. Hikaru tuvo que pasar el recreo solo mirándolo, por no animarse a hablar cuando llegaron las amigas de Jazmín, ciertamente no acostumbraba a relacionarse con las personas.

Ese día de regreso a casa, Hikaru amenazó a su hermano:

"Te voy a matar"

"Eh, ¿Por qué?, me cayó muy bien tu amiga por cierto"

"Por eso, te dije que no se te ocurra"

"Yo te dije que el hermano bueno soy yo. Hikaru si te gusta admítelo y la dejo en paz"

"No me gusta, quería ver que podía pasarme, pero no me sirvió de nada, es como que no me deja entrar, es muy densa"

"¿Entrar?" rió Kaoru "Las chicas no son objetos, trátala bien y te va a dejar, tienes que aprender a respetar a las personas, y no simplemente arrastrarlas a tus caprichos. Eso es totalmente infantil"

"No, la primera parte del juego ya se hizo, y no me gustaron los resultados, de ahora en adelante que pase lo que tenga que pasar".

Kaoru negó con la cabeza en señal de reprimenda, evidentemente su hermano tenía mucho que aprender.

Mientras tanto, Jazmín llegó a casa en el transporte de su padre y mientras se cambiaba pensó: "No tendría que ser así, ya se, pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, tengo miedo a enamorarme, ya se, por lo último que pasó, pero nadie puede culparme por ser mi primer gran sufrir un amor, por otro lado, él quería conocerme, pero vamos a hacer psicología inversa, yo lo voy a conocer a él mejor de lo que él me conozca a mi, igual que hoy" y entonces esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella no era mala, no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie, pero le intrigaba saber que podría pasar con el chico que parecía haberse interesado en ella, era evidente que algo buscaba, y le interesaba mucho encontrarlo, saber si algo llamó su atención, si quizá esto terminaría como amor o desamor, había miles de posibilidades, y le interesaba mucho con cuál resultaría. La verdad es que ella podía admitir perfectamente que aquél chico le llamó la atención, su hermano era simpático, pero Hikaru era especialmente cerrado, eso era evidente, pero a pesar de eso se fijó en ella, tenía que haber algo detrás de eso, lo cual resultaba de gran intriga para Jazmín. Era una respuesta lo que ambos querían, así que, a diferencia de lo que Hikaru dijo, el juego recién empezaba.

Bueno, espero les guste la historia y comenten, besos ^^


	3. No deseado

(N/a): ALOHA TIERRA! Que tal están del otro lado de la pantalla? Espero que estén muy despiertos (si no lo están, simplemente metan la cabeza dentro de un cubo de agua fria), por qué? Por que van a tener que leer un poco mas que las veces anteriores, ya que hoy les traje capítulo doble! Razones: No tenía ganas de subir :D (público enojado*) Buenooo -.-. La verdad es que afecto mucho a mis sentimientos haber terminado mis vacaciones de invierno :(. Pero acá les dejo el capítulo 3, ojala lo disfruten y comenten por favor :) Antes contesto los reviews: A **Dubrione Uchiha.** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me fue tan amable :3 la verdad es que lo de las comillas en los diálogos es una costumbre que tengo desde que empecé a escribir por la saga de libros que leía en esa época (no lo recuerdo XD pero sé que fue por eso). La razón por la que mis notas de autor no se separaban del capítulo es por que la línea que ponía no aparecía al subir los caps ¬¬ pero ahora la cambie por este de puntos (mira abajo, si no la ves… revisate los ojos ;)) Fuera de eso, aca tienes el cap ^^. A **Noemi-prosopon. **Últimamente ando muy dedicada :O ahora no es solamente en mi manga, también en el fic XD. Las reflexiones de Kaoru es algo que se me viene mucho por que yo suelo hacer cosas así DEMASIADO seguido. A la rubia le pusé Katherine hace rato, por alguna razón ese nombre me hace pensar en una típica rubia europea :/. Cuando escribo los pensamientos de Jazmín me gusta jugarme ;) es que me gusta mucho ^^. Bueno ya, les dejo leer el cap XD.

…..

**3-No deseado.**

Cuando Hikaru llegó a su curso ese día, una de las chicas estaba repartiendo invitaciones para su fiesta a todo el curso, y también le dio una a él. Le dijo que aunque no se conocían esperaba que vaya, él le agradeció la invitación y fue a sentarse. Como el día anterior saludó a Jazmín de la misma manera:

"Buen día".

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa y un tono totalmente amable.

Hikaru tomó la invitación y preguntó: -¿Esto es ser abierto?, invitar a alguien que ni conoces a tu fiesta-

-Es como una cortesía invitar por lo menos a todos los del curso, pienso que hubiera sido grosero si no te invitaba-

-¿Tú vas?-

-Si. No piensas ir, ¿No?-  
>-Ahora si- sonrió Hikaru.<p>

-Bueno entonces nos vemos ahí, te voy a enseñar a "socializar"-

-Ah, ¿Ahora das clases?-  
>-Cobro por hora- rió Jazmín cuando el profesor entró y su charla terminó.<p>

A la salida del colegio, Kaoru saludó a Hikaru con un golpe en la espalda para despertarlo. Parecía mas distraído que de costumbre. Después de su brusco saludo pero siempre amable le preguntó: -Bueno, ¿Y tu día?-

-Nada. Hoy hay una fiesta y…-

-¿Ella va?-

Hikaru suspiró tras ser interrumpido: -Si-

-No faltas, te voy a llevar atado y yo mismo si hace falta-

-No tenía pensado faltar-

-A ver que como se viste la señorita en cuestión- dijo Kaoru para luego quedarse mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa. Ciertamente Hikaru se quedó mirando la nada un rato pensando en ello, hasta que escuchó la risa de su hermano. Cuando se dio cuenta, le dio un golpe en el brazo enojado y se adelantó cabizbajo. Kaoru sonrió por esto. Lo que a su hermano le pasaba ya era más que obvio, solo faltaba que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegó la tarde y se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, Hikaru ya estaba vestido cuando vio que le faltaba algo que fue a buscar a su hermano al baño para pedirle.

-Kaoru, ¿Tú tienes mi pañuelo de…? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó tras ver a su hermano vestido para una salida algo elegante.

-Ah, ¿No te dije? Yo también voy a la fiesta-

-¿Por qué?- Hikaru estaba mas que horrorizado con la idea.

-Te había dicho que ser sociable tenía sus ventajas. Soy amigo de la cumpleañera y tengo que ver que mi hermano no haga nada idiota- decía mientras terminaba de arreglar su pañuelo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y guiñando un ojo. Hikaru estaba más que desilusionado.

Cuando llegó la hora de la fiesta, su chofer los llevó a ambos al lugar indicado, cuando llegaron miraron un momento la entrada, Kaoru miró a su hermano y comentó entre risas: -El que llega primero se la queda-, y entonces iba a salir corriendo cuando su hermano lo agarro del saco preguntando furioso y confundido:

-Para, ¿A dónde piensas que vas?-

-Bueno, la quiero ver primero- respondió usando un tono inocente.

-¡No! Yo tengo que hablar con ella- dijo Hikaru molestándose cada vez más.

-Tú no quieres hablar, solamente buscas jugar- comentó Kaoru mirándolo con ira. Hikaru quedó muy impresionado con la expresión de su hermano. Jamás lo había visto con esa mirada. Era seria, fija y lo estaba retando.

-No, estas muy equivocado, y tu no eres mejor así que no te metas- tras decir esto lo agarró más fuerte de su saco, casi levantándolo.

-Tú eres el que está equivocado, yo nunca le haría lo que le estás haciendo. ¿Te pensaste que iba a caer así nada más y no le iba a afectar nada? Te dije que las mujeres no son objetos. Hm, pero como siempre no me escuchaste- Hikaru no soportó más, justo cuando ambos estaban por golpearse, abrió la puerta la chica del cumpleaños preguntando:

-¿Pasa algo?-, entonces ambos se separaron de golpe y pidieron disculpas molestos, y entraron finalmente a la fiesta, olvidando el comentario de Kaoru, ambos se separaron y se quedaron en distintos lugares de la fiesta. Kaoru hablaba con varios compañeros del colegio con los que ya había conseguido amigarse, mientras que Hikaru buscó algo para tomar. Cuando volteó con el vaso en la mano, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

De pronto la vio. Ella estaba sentada con una camisa negra que tenía los bordes con un estampado a cuadros rojos, y bolsillos con rayas blancas, una corbata amarilla con un short negro y zapatos de taco con cintas que envolvían su pie de color marrón con una bincha rosada en la cabeza.

Al principio Hikaru esbozó una sonrisa al verla, dejó el vaso a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Pero cuando una de las personas del frente se movió, notó que había un chico que parecía un par de años mayor que ella, de tez un poco mas morena pero su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color que los de Jazmín. El mismo estaba recostado en su regazo como si nada. Al verlo se confundió pero rápidamente se escondió a la mirada de la chica, desde aquél lugar empezó a escuchar su conversación;

"Aprovechado" dijo Jazmín.

"No soy aprovechado, usó lo que es mío para mi beneficio" Al oír esto, Hikaru realmente hervía de bronca, no podía creer que un chico tratara así a alguien como ella.

-¿Cómo que soy tuya?, no empieces, agradece que te deje venir-

-Tú no me dejaste, fue por mi cuenta- pero entonces el chico notó que alguien se acercaba y decidió sentarse normalmente, sin despegar los ojos del celular que tenía en sus manos.

En ese momento un chico cualquiera llegó a donde ellos estaban e invitó a Jazmín a bailar. Hikaru se extraño mucho ya que creía que aquél moreno era la pareja de Jazmín, pero pensó que quizá aquél chico no había pensado en lo mismo.

Cuando el chico solicitó eso, el "acompañante" de Jazmín respondió antes que ella: -No, no quiere-

-¿Qué te metes?- preguntó indignado el otro chico.

-Me meto lo que quiero y respondo por ella, no quiere bailar, vete-

El otro chico se rió con ademán de decirle que era un idiota, cuando se fue, el moreno dijo: -Me debes algo-

-Ah, ya me parecía que te hiciste el celoso a propósito. Aunque si te debo, ese chico es horrible-

"¿Celoso a propósito?, pero si es el novio debería ser celoso" pensaba confundido Hikaru.

-Si, y vivimos en la misma casa, así que tengo varias ideas-

-Es UN favor, Sebastian-

-Pero puedo pedir lo que quiera. Ey, esto me viene bien, me voy a hacer el hermano celoso mas seguido-

-No podes por que no te voy a dejar mas. Puedo vivir por mi cuenta, aprovechado- dijo Jazmín y tras meterle una galletita en la boca con algo de bronca, se levantó y se fue. En ese momento Hikaru decidió ir a buscarla. Sebastian, el hermano de Jazmín, se dio cuenta de que Hikaru salió a perseguirla, pero no quiso intervenir y solo terminó su "inesperada" galleta mientras seguía mirando su celular.

Hikaru alcanzó a Jazmín en un balcón que estaba totalmente apartado de la fiesta, se apoyó sobre la baranda al lado de ella, quién continúo mirando la nada como si no lo hubiera visto.

-¿Te paso algo?- preguntó Hikaru, con un tono que pretendía ser amable.

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Y… cuando alguien viene a un lugar apartado sola es por que está triste o enojada-

-No, a mi me gusta estar sola-

-Ah, ¿O sea que quieres que me vaya?- preguntó Hikaru haciendo ademán de irse.

-Me da igual- comentó seca Jazmín, parecía algo distraída. Solo miraba el cielo.

Hikaru rió por lo bajo para después decir casi en un susurro: -La idea era que me pares-.

-¿Por?- preguntó inocente Jazmín, volteando por primera vez a verlo. Hikaru sonrió al ver esos ojos, tan grandes, tan brillantes. Solo negó con la cabeza, y Jazmín volvió a mirar la nada. Hikaru se quedó mirándola. Por un momento tuvo el loco impulsó de querer besarla, era como si no estuviera conciente. Su cabeza se movió unos centímetros totalmente sola, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no pensaba en el por que de sus acciones o en la fiesta, lo único que sentía era el querer acercarse de alguna manera.

De pronto Jazmín volteó a él y ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Hasta que ella preguntó: -¿Te pasa algo?-.

-¿Eh?-

-Tienes toda la cara roja, ¿Tienes fiebre?- dijo la chica preocupada, y cuando iba a poner su mano sobre la frente del chico él la sostuvo y dijo agitado:

-No, no es nada. M-me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes- dijo Hikaru y para salir disparado afuera del balcón. Se quedó al lado de la puerta, agarrándose la cara desde debajo de la nariz y preguntándose: "¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué entré en pánico de la nada?", entonces posó la mirada en el balcón y vio que Jazmín estaba caminando hacia donde él estaba y pensó: "Mierda, ahí viene" entonces salió corriendo y en el camino chocó con su hermano.

-Ey, Ey, espera un poco, ¿Qué te paso a ti?, estás mas rojo que un tomate- dijo Kaoru sorprendido.

-No importa, yo me voy ya Kaoru. Nos vemos- Hikaru se fue corriendo por la puerta. Kaoru lo miró irse totalmente atónito y confundido, nunca había visto a su hermano tan agitado. Él solía despreocuparse de todo. Entonces vio que Jazmín estaba caminando hacia él, cuando lo alcanzó le preguntó:

-Kaoru, ¿No lo viste a Hikaru?-

-Recién se fue, se me hace que tenía fiebre-  
>-Uy, ¿Va a estar bien?-<p>

-Si, seguramente- en ese momento se quedó mirándola sonriendo. Ella se dio cuenta y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No, estás muy linda-

-Gracias- ella respondió un poco sorprendida por el comentario.

-Ven, quiero hablarte un rato- dijo Kaoru para después llevársela afuera.

En ese momento ambos salieron a la terraza, Jazmín le preguntó inocentemente:

-¿Seguro que Hikaru va a estar bien?-

-Si, a veces le pasa, aunque no parezca, es algo nervioso- Jazmín suspiro y volvió a mirar la nada. Kaoru la miro y comenzó a decirle: -Mi hermano no es alguien que tenga que preocuparte-.

-¿Por?-

-Yo siempre pensé que él nunca había madurado, la verdad es que sigue siendo un niño. Generalmente no sabe que hacer cuando le gusta algo por lo que termina perdiendo… y con razones. Nunca trató muy bien a las personas, no sé, es un amargado, soy el único con que el habla, lo que digo es por tu bien, a él… nunca le importó nada- decía pensativa Kaoru, mirando la nada de la misma manera que hacía la chica que ahora lo miraba fijamente. Neutra.

-Entiendo, pero si eres la única persona que tiene prácticamente, entonces él es así por que nadie le dice como debe ser, yo pienso que deberías ayudarlo- Kaoru se quedó clavado en la seria y a la vez tierna mirada de Jazmín, y ella terminó: -Si no, él nunca sabrá como hacerlo- sonrió dulcemente Jazmín, luego volteó la mirada y dijo: -¿Recuerdas que cuando yo los saludé por primera vez, dije que lo había hecho por que vi que él no había hablado con nadie?. Desde el principio me di cuenta de que era como dices, por eso pensé que sería bueno ayudarlo-, entonces volvió a mirarlo de espaldas.

Kaoru la miró y asintiendo sonrió de lado –Lo podemos ayudar juntos, ¿No?-

-Si obvio- entonces Jazmín se dio la vuelta y se fue adentro, Kaoru pensó: "Perdón Hikaru, pero no te mereces alguien así, por lo que no te va a quedar fácil-. Desde su cama, donde se había recostado. Hikaru pensaba sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que dijo al mismo tiempo que su hermano: -Ella va a ser mía-.

Entonces, antes de que Jazmín dejara la terraza, Kaoru la alcanzó y le pidió: -Espera, ¿No quieres bailar?-.

Jazmín lo miró algo confusa y luego aceptó.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru ignoró y evitó a Hikaru durante toda la mañana. Ese día, Hikaru tampoco saludó a Jazmín. Por alguna razón que el desconocía, era incapaz de hablarle. De pronto se sentía nervioso y su temperatura subía gradualmente. Kaoru notaba perfectamente cuando Hikaru se le quedaba mirando a Jazmín, y hasta podía imaginarse lo que su hermano pensaba para que luego se llevara la mano a la cabeza y se alejará lo más posible.

Cuando se fueron caminando a casa, al comienzo ambos se quedaban callados, creando un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Hikaru dijo con un tono que aparentaba una reconciliación:

-Kaoru, ¿Tienes idea de que significa… cuando no le puedes hablar a alguien de golpe?, no se, ¿Nunca te pasó?-.

-No, y no sé por que será. Busca por tu cuenta que puede ser, no tengo nada que ver- Kaoru parecía más que enojado, y Hikaru hasta se veía triste por ello, por eso continúo.

-Es por que nunca me pasó, bueno, igual supongo que no tendría que decirte a ti, es raro-

-Y si, para mi también, consigue una amiga y dile a ella-

-No me jodas, me lo voy a guardar como siempre hago con todo- terminó Hikaru con la pequeña discusión.

En los días que prosiguieron, Hikaru se la pasaba solo en algún rincón. Siempre con la mirada perdida. Pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasando tan rápidamente. Hasta que un día, alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Hikaru-

-¿Eh?-

-Andas raro antisocial, bueno más de lo normal. ¿Te pasó algo después de la fiesta?, desde entonces que estás muy distraído- dijo con inocencia y curiosidad Jazmín.

-No, es que… bueno, me pasó algo raro-.

-¿Me quieres contar?- preguntó Jazmín. Dispuesta a ayudarlo, se sentó a su lado a escuchar lo que quisiera decirle.

-Es que… no sabría como decirlo, me siento raro, pero no se como explicarme-, entonces miró fijamente a Jazmín. Hasta el momento sintió como si estuviera hablando con cualquier persona por haber estado tan distraído pensando en su hermano, hasta pensó que fuera él. Pero cuando vio aquellos ojos de color cielo, se dio cuenta quién estaba a su lado y entonces, volvió a sentir esa rara sensación que nunca había sentido. Sentía nervios que lo carcomían por dentro, se temperatura subía, y, aunque no se viera, su cara estaba obviamente roja. Pero fue entonces que su mente se despejó vislumbrando su respuesta y dijo de repente:

-¡Eso es!-, Jazmín se sobresaltó por eso, y Hikaru de pronto salió corriendo mientras decía: -Ya estoy bien, gracias y nos vemos-, Jazmín lo miró totalmente desconcertada.

Hikaru se encontró con Kaoru camino a casa. Su hermano se había adelantado mientras él hablaba con Jazmín. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo agarró del hombro y le dijo:

-Kaoru- el aludido miró su hombro y a su hermano casi indignado y preguntó en susurro:

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque no te importe, escúchame. Me di cuenta-

Kaoru lo miró seriamente, paseando sus ojos por los de él, algo frustrado adivinando lo que probablemente seguía.

-Me di cuenta de que me gusta Jazmín-

-No empieces Hikaru, tú…- Kaoru dijo cansado y volteó. Lo cierto es que no quería escuchar más. Su hermano no se detuvo ni notó esto por que se sentía felizmente aliviado de lo que finalmente entendió. Tanto, que nuevamente no escuchó a su hermano.

-No ahora es en serio, me di cuenta de que ella me gusta en serio. No sé como, pero te juro que la voy a conseguir- exclamó Hikaru con una leve sonrisa.

-¡No!, ¡Tu no te la vas a quedar!, no sé como te diste cuenta, y la verdad no creo que en tu vida te enamores realmente de una chica, por que toda la vida te la pasaste jugando con las personas. Yo no voy a dejar que a ella también la uses como un juguete- dijo Kaoru furioso.

-¿Qué mierda decís?- preguntó intrigado.

-Que no te la voy a dejar a vos, a mi me gusta Jazmín, Hikaru. Pero a mi me gusta en serio, y yo me la voy a quedar, por que no te la mereces. Esa chica es muy buena, y es demasiado madura para ti. Perdón hermano, pero en verdad no puedo dejar que esto siga- impuso Kaoru con total seriedad y arbitrariedad. Hikaru lo miró confundido y luego bajó la cabeza pero no la mirada para penetrar con su ira los ojos de su hermano, totalmente iguales a los suyos. Al fin y al cabo eran gemelos.

Hikaru se había dado cuenta, de que los nervios que sentía solo aparecían cuando pensaba en Jazmín, y que pensaba en ella tan seguido, que no podía ser por que sí. Pero que a su hermano también le gustará era muy shockeante para él. Se llevaba bien con él, aunque no lo mostrará lo apreciaba, pero Jazmín era la primera chica que lo hacía sentir así, por lo que no iba a dejar que se la saquen. Él ya no buscaba ningún juego, y lo iba a demostrar.

Kaoru, en cambio, se dio cuenta desde el principio de sus sentimientos por Jazmín y que a su hermano también le gustará lo había hecho retroceder. Intentó retractarse de sus pensamientos, creyó que su hermano cambiaría si en verdad le gustaba. Pero no sucedió. Probablemente si no la valorara se la hubiera dejado, pero no era el caso. Jazmín se había vuelto importante para él, y no la iba a dejar a manos de su hermano, una guerra iba a empezar hasta conseguirla.


	4. Primer encuentro

(N/a): ALOHA GENTE DEL MUNDO EN SUS COMPUTADORAS! Han entrado al fic de If I never knew you, único en su especie por que previene el sarro y la caspa (y por que lo escribi yo obvio ;)). Como están amores? Espero que les vaya muy bien. Bueno contestando los reviews: A **Noemi-prosopon:** Si definitivamente se volvieron profesionales, pero bueno, aunque pensaban que defendían bien su cariño, hay que tener en cuenta que ambos son caprichosos (siii Kaoru, vos también), y si la pelea entre hermanos es necesario por que si no todo sería aburrido y fácil así que jodete y bancala :), y la descripción de la ropa si la puse! Lee bien el cap y el comentario que te sigue. A **Yaci-chan: **JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE TE VOY A OBLIGAR A LEER EL CAP DEL MANGA QUE MAS ME HIZO ENAMORARME DE ESTOS GEMELOS! Fue gracias a eso que ellos quedaron en el nro 1 en mi ranking de personajes favoritos del anime (seguidos por Sheryl Nome y L Lawliet), la verdad mi preferido de los dos es Hikaru, pero cada cual a lo suyo, la ropa de Jazmín me encanta realmente (ojala pudiera usar cosas así T.T) pero la verdad tengo un gusto variado para todo, y si costo un buen rato darse cuenta de que el amor llegó por que bueno, es su primera vez, por último comenta tranqui que se aprecia ;). Ahora**: AVISO GENERAL (CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN): A partir de ahora lo mas posible es que actualice todos los martes gracias a mi tiempo libre este día en específico.**

**A parte de eso, tengo una encuesta para TODOS: Con el fin de ayudar a Noemi-prosopon en un trabajo, quiero que me digan (seguido de su edad), para ustedes: ¿En que radica la felicidad?, ¿Dónde la encuentran?. Fuera de eso, disfruten el fic. Se aprecian reviews.**

**4-Primer encuentro.**

Ese mismo día, ambos hermanos debían ir juntos a la escuela como fuera. Sin embargo en el camino, Kaoru empujó a Hikaru por accidente pero sin disculparse, solo se adelantó. Hikaru lo miró enojado y se adelantó. Kaoru también se adelantó y así siguieron todo el camino a la escuela. Cuando ambos llegaron proclamaron haber sido primero. Reclamándose llegaron al punto de agarrarse de las camisetas, pero justo cuando iban a golpearse Jazmín los detuvo y se les quedó mirando muy preocupada, los dos se empujaron con una clara ira en sus ojos y Kaoru solo se adelantó a decirle a la chica que se vayan, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre. Jazmín dijo que debía ir a su clase y le pidió a Hikaru que la acompañe. Hikaru aceptó y luego miró a Kaoru con una sonrisa triunfadora y maliciosa. El que estuvieran en la misma clase era una gran ventaja. Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le importo tanto, al fin y al cabo esa acción solo radicaba en el hecho de que iban al mismo curso.

Cuando estaban en la clase, los profesores de todos los cursos les recordaron que se acercaba el día de San Valentín y que por tanto habría una fiesta con el tema de un baile elegante, pero esto Hikaru no lo escuchó, apenas mencionó San Valentín, Hikaru levantó la mirada realmente interesado y luego miró fijamente a Jazmín.

En el recreo, Katia estuvo conversando con Jazmín y le preguntó riendo: - ¿Y amiga?, ¿Este año si vas a elegir un afortunado?-

-Afortunado… si claro. No, no creo. Muy por el contario, van a haber varios afortunados- Jazmín esbozó una sonrisa ganadora.

-¿Qué piensas hacer mujer?-

-Algo en lo que tú y Nat me van a ayudar, cosa de no dejar a nadie con las ganas- rió la chica.

-Ah bueno, eso ya veremos, primero me dices que mierda piensas hacer que va a complacer tanta gente y conquistar tantos corazones necesitados- ambas comenzaron a reír un poco mas eufóricamente.

-Cuando Nat este, les digo a las dos-.

-Hmmm… creo que me lo imagino, pero esperemos a escuchar bien el plan-

Ese día a la salida del colegio, Hikaru alcanzó a Kaoru para decirle: -Ey, ya sé que estamos peleados, pero vamos a hacerlo como se debe, con desafíos-.

-Vas a empezar con el día de San Valentín, ¿No?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-Exacto, vamos a hacer esto, el que consiga que Jazmín le regale un chocolate gana, pero no podemos pedirlo directamente, nada de trampas, ella tiene que tener voluntad y no hacerlo por obligación, ¿Si?-

-Si, la fiesta es mañana, ese es el tiempo límite, el que obtenga el chocolate en la fiesta gana-.

Y así, quedó establecida la primera competencia y sus reglas. Ambos mantenían algo que se llama orgullo, por lo que a ninguno se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer trampa, ni el que su hermano la hiciera. Se dieron la mano sonriendo, casi fue como si se reconciliarán, pero aunque con buenas intenciones, estaban muy determinados a conseguir su objetivo.

Al otro día, Hikaru dejó que Kaoru hable primero con Jazmín, él tendría toda la mañana con ella por estar en la misma clase.

Kaoru la alcanzó y le dijo: -Ey Jazmín, hoy es San Valentín, ¿Te le vas a confesar a alguien?-

-No, para nada- dijo Jazmín entre ligeras risas.

-Entonces tampoco piensas preparar chocolate, ¿No?- sonrió de lado Kaoru.

-Kaoru, ¿Por las dudas quieres un chocolate?- preguntó Jazmín descubriéndolo abiertamente.

-Yo pensé que le ibas a hacer uno a mi hermano- se defendió Kaoru.

-Y vos te lo querías quedar, ¿No?-

"Mierda" pensó Kaoru, pero luego preguntó: -Per. ¿Eso significa que si se lo ibas a dar?-

-Repito que no tenía pensado dárselo a nadie, y mientras no se te suba a la cabeza, si quieres te hago uno, me da igual-.

-Bueno, entonces, lo voy a esperar- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa victoriosa. Jazmín volteó con cara de no poder creer lo infantil del chico.

Cuando entraron al salón, como era de esperarse, Hikaru saludó a Jazmín, pero ella le contestó automáticamente:

-Ah, ¿ Tú también quieres chocolate ahora?-

Hikaru levantó una ceja y le dijo: -No era lo que iba a decir, pero no me molestaría, y te pregunto, ¿Por qué dices también?-.

-Tu hermano me termina de pedir uno- dijo Jazmín señalando afuera, Hikaru se molestó y luego preguntó:

-Pero, ¿Te pidió directamente uno?-

-No explícitamente, en realidad estaba preguntando si le iba a dar alguien, y yo se lo ofrecí al final-.

"Supongo que entonces está bien" pensó Hikaru.

-Ah, pero…- dijo de pronto Jazmín, pensativa y levantando la mano.

-Pero… ¿Qué?-.

-Nada- y entonces el profesor entró a la clase.

Durante la clase, uno de los chicos le preguntó a Hikaru:

-Ey, ¿Tú le pediste a Jazmín que te dé un chocolate?-

-No, ella me lo ofreció- contestó Hikaru, curioso del argumento de la pregunta.

-No, no, no es así, te voy a contar algo, todos los años hay una fiesta por San Valentín, y en realidad las chicas tienen la obligación de traer un solo chocolate, pero ellas deciden a quién dárselo, algunas no tienen a quién confesarse, o no se animan. El de Jazmín es uno por el que siempre se compite, repito, solo pueden dar uno, aunque todos se pelean, siempre se lo da a su hermano, por que nunca le había gustado nadie hasta ahora-.

Hikaru se quedó muy pensativo respecto a eso, si sólo podían dar un chocolate, entonces ella tenía que elegir a uno de los dos, por eso en un momento pensó en lo que ella no le dijo. Si debía elegir a uno, pero no le gustaba ninguno, probablemente elegiría a Kaoru por que fue el primero que se lo pidió.

Al final, llegó la noche y la hora de la fiesta. Ambos hermanos se fueron juntos. Esta vez usaban trajes más elegantes, ya que era una fiesta formal.

Al llegar, ambos se miraron directamente antes de entrar y dijeron: -Que gane el mejor-.

Ciertamente, ambos hermanos eran excesivamente caprichosos, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que esa competencia no llevaba a ningún lado y no tenía fundamentos. Todo radicaba simplemente en el impulso de ambos, en su determinación y confianza. No se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo inmaduros y egoístas, ya que el amor nunca se conseguiría con una competencia.

Aún así, ambos entraron a la fiesta y notaron una cantidad considerable de gente, pues la celebración era para todo el colegio. Comenzaron a buscar a la chica. Kaoru fue avispado al notar que varios chicos buscaban algo, y escuchó a alguno que otro preguntar por Jazmín. Entonces comprendió que no eran los únicos, bueno, Jazmín era realmente una chica especial. Pero todo eso lo hacía más difícil.

Nadie en la fiesta podía encontrar a la aludida. Era prácticamente imposible que no hubiera venido, y ya era algo tarde como para que no llegara. Ella debía estar ahí, y alguien debía encontrarla, o la pelea seguiría prolongándose.

Bueno, espero la contestación a la encuesta y que disfruten, sigan el fic y comenten :)


	5. Salida

(N/a): ALOHA AMERICA! Y el resto del mundo, bienvenidos al fic If I Never Knew you, el cual les ayudará a sentirse momentáneamente con ganas de vivir XD. Bueno, eme aquí de nuevo, cumpliendo con mi agenda (aunque estuve a punto de no hacerlo). Contestando los reviews: A **Noemi-Prosopon:** Mi fic también se puede usar para lo que yo decida pendeja, y seguí soñando con lo del chocolate, sé muy bien que te gusta, pero para que se cumplan tus deseos si no esta el fic :P. A** Yaci-chan:** "bueno, ahora definitivamente no puedo esperar una semana para saber a quien MIERDA LE DA JAZMIN EL CHOCOLATE!" XD, ese amor. Y con lo que te mostré la última vez me parece que lo estoy logrando, así que espera paciente a que vengas a dormir para mostrarte los capitulos que en realidad quería y no tuve tiempo, y tus respuestas fueron prácticamente la misma que la mayoría respecto a la felicidad. Bueno ahora los dejo leer.

…..

**5-Salida.**

Nadie en la fiesta podía encontrar a la aludida. Era prácticamente imposible que no hubiera venido, y ya era algo tarde como para que no llegara. Ella debía estar ahí, y alguien debía encontrarla, o la pelea seguiría prolongándose…

Entonces, como un rayo. En un deslumbre, las luces se apagaron. Nadie comprendía la situación. Una música comenzó a sonar, y luces de distintos colores llenaron el escenario que estaba preparado cerca de la fiesta. Hasta que apareció. La que podían llamar la reina del baile, apareció junto a sus amigas. Interpretó una canción seductora y llamativa. Nadie en la fiesta podía quitarle la mirada de encima. La joven belleza llevaba puesto una especie de remera de mangas largas, hecha de varias capas de seda negra y azul marino. Con un cinto plateado. La remera no era muy larga, pero tenía una faja que la ajustaba al cuerpo al final de la misma. Sus mangas eran anchas y también se ajustaban a sus muñecas al final. Llevaba tacos plateados y su cara tenía mucho brillo. Su cabello estaba suelto y se tiraba hacia atrás, dejando relucir sus ojos cristalinos con pintura blanca en el párpado. Estaba realmente hermosa, era imposible negarlo, y ella casi podía reírse de cómo los chicos la miraban bailar una coreografía preparada de una canción que ella interpretó con su propia voz, el tema era lento ya que ella no había cantado y bailado a la vez en una actuación, por lo que no se arriesgó a algo rápido o en otro idioma. Su voz era fuerte, alta. Expresaba un gran sentimiento. Era femenina y prepotente, al igual que su expresión al cantar. Sus compañeras hicieron el coro. A ambas también les hacía gracia la forma en que todos la miraban, parecía que fueran a inundar el lugar con sus bocas abiertas.

Desde el escenario, tanto Kaoru como Hikaru habrían jurado que ella les guiñó un ojo.

Cuando la canción terminó, ella bajó del escenario entre los aplausos sonoros que tardaron en llegar, ya que muchos no reaccionaban por un obvio hipnotismo. Realmente muy feliz de que a los demás les gustará su actuación, Jazmín saludó a todos los que la felicitaban.

Hikaru y Kaoru inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella. Pero como el camino entre la gente era estrecho. Les costaba pasar y Jazmín se alejaba, por lo que ambos empezaron a empujarse. Y a causa de eso a discutir. Hasta el punto de que empezaron a pelearse. Los demás se alejaron dejándolos en el medio como si fueran un espectáculo, muchos reían, pero varias chicas se veían preocupadas. Aunque nadie se atrevió a meterse para separarlos. Hasta que una persona en medio de toda esa multitud, solo una persona los detuvo: Jazmín.

Ella se metió en medio de los dos, y de alguna manera, estirando sus camisas los arrastró a ambos a un lugar algo mas apartado.

Cuando los soltó, los dos no hacían mas mirarse con ira. Ella siguió interviniendo. Ellos prácticamente no se percataban de quién les estaba hablando hasta que ella volvió a agarrarlos de la camisa para que la miren. Fue entonces que los dos cayeron y la miraron fijamente con remordimiento, prácticamente la habían estado ignorando, cosa que no se apegaba a su objetivo. Ella les dijo:

-¿Saben?, yo tenía pensado darle este chocolate a los dos para que lo compartan. No se por que se pelearon, y sinceramente no me interesa, pero como castigo no lo va a tener ninguno-, estableció Jazmín con el chocolate en la mano. Luego de sus palabras dio media vuelta furiosa. Hikaru quisó pararla, pero Kaoru lo detuvo.

Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos. Nunca pensaron que fuera a hacer que lo compartieran. Se habían peleado para algo que nunca obtuvieron. Incluso supieron que ese fue el primer año que había hecho uno a mano, y por idiotas iban a tener que ver como Sebastián, su hermano, se lo tragaba como si se riera en su cara. Soportando totalmente la humillación y el remordimiento. También cuando terminó la fiesta, ella no se despidió de ninguno. Lo cuál les hizo caer en la cuenta, de que por si lo del chocolate era poco, Jazmín se había enojado rotundamente con ellos.

Y de hecho lo demostró, realmente se había ofendido. Los ignoraba totalmente y ninguno sabía ya como recuperar su amistad. Sin mencionar que si ni siquiera eran amigos, ninguno tenía posibilidades de ser algo más. Ciertamente las cosas no podían ir peor. Pero la causa de ellas era lo que más los amargaba. El objetivo de su pelea se tornó en su contra. Era demasiado decepcionante.

-Ey, Jazmín, ¿Seguís enojada con esos dos?- preguntó Katia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si, ¿Por?-

-No digo que no tengas razones pero… ¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?-

-¿Mh?- Jazmín levantó la cabeza y su amiga señalaba con la mirada a los dos chicos sentados cerca con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y rodeados de un ambiente totalmente tenso y deprimente. Jazmín no sabía que pensar de lo infantil que actuaban, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó:

"¿Estaré siendo demasiado dura?"

Pero entonces Hikaru dijo a su hermano:

-Es tu culpa ¿Sabes?-.

-¡¿Mi culpa?, ¡Tu me empujaste!- reclamó Kaoru.

-¡Fue un accidente imbécil!-.

-¡¿Qué me decís?- y entonces empezaron a pelearse de vuelta como un par de niños malcriados. Sus dos espectadoras se irritaron. Jazmín bajó la cabeza diciendo: -Retiro lo que pensé-, los hermanos escucharon esto y se detuvieron en la posición que estaban. Jazmín terminó la frase: -Que se jodan-, y ambos hermanos se portaron como si les hubieran clavado un puñal, era un espectáculo realmente ridículo. Entonces Hikaru dijo:

-Te dije que era tu culpa-

-¡Basta ya! ¿No te das cuenta que es culpa de los dos?, lo que ella quiere es que nos disculpemos-, de pronto ambos se helaron. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de la pura verdad por lo que ambos se agacharon frente a la ventana donde Jazmín estaba sentada y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-Jazmín, ¿Eso querías?-

Ella se enojó sonrojada y luego volteó la cara como si estuviera avergonzada para responder un seco: -Si- que los hizo sentir demasiado culpables. Verla avergonzada no era normal. Los dos hermanos se disculparon violentamente y ella les dijo como si escupiera fuego:

-¡No conmigo par de idiotas monumentales!-. Los dos la miraron confundidos. Ella les explicó:

-No se por que llevan varios días peleando si cuando llegaron acá se llevaban bien. Kaoru: me dijiste que eras el único con el que Hikaru hablaba. No entiendo como se pueden pelear siendo que eran hermanos tan unidos, pero hasta que lo arreglen con intención de no volver a pelear no se molesten en hablarme- dicho esto saltó de la ventana y se fue.

Ambos chicos se le quedaron mirando, y dijeron uno seguido del otro: -Que nosotros nos disculpemos-, entonces se miraron luego de por fin haberlo entendido y Hikaru dijo: -Pero no podemos parar la pelea…- Kaoru terminó: -Hasta que uno de los dos este con ella-, entonces los dos se asustaron sintiendo una especie de aura maligna atrás de ellos, era Katia que les preguntó:

-¿Los dos… se están peleando por Jazmín?-

Ellos voltearon para negarse, pero ella les dijo totalmente roja de la ira: -¿A ustedes que les pasa?, la verdad nunca creí que serían tan idiotas, ¿Por qué se les ocurrió que Jazmín iba a quedarse con el que gane una competencia?, es una chica, no un trofeo, y ella es la única que puede elegir. Si los dos la están tratando como un premio, entonces ninguno se la merece. Ustedes perdieron esta competencia antes de empezar-, y entonces se fue sin mas que decir. Su última frase resonaba en la cabeza de ambos:

"Los dos perdieron esta competencia antes de empezar".

Ahora era cuando en su conciencia se hacia tenue el hecho de cuan caprichosos habían sido. Su competencia los llevó a ninguna parte, solo trajo malos hechos. Ahora ella nos les hablaba, pero el orgullo de ellos no les permitía disculparse aunque fuera por ella. Además, tampoco entendían si en verdad tenían un motivo de disculpa. Habían disputado por la chica que les gustaba solo para probar que en verdad la querían a su lado.


	6. Nada está dicho

(N/a): Aloha hombres, mujeres y extrarrestres. Les doy la bienvenida a un mundo paralelo donde nada tiene sentido, un fic escrito con la mera intención de perturbarlos y ponerlos ansiosos seis días a la semana (libro de quejas a disposición del público) XD. Bueno creo que debería dejar de delirar en mis saludos pero no se puede evitar, mucho menos ahora que mi psicólogo desapareció repentinamente :/. Contestando a los reviews: A** Noemi-prosopon**: Me alegra que te guste Katia, ya te conté mas sobre ella de lo que se viene próximamente pero todavía falta y la canción de Jazmín no la puse por que ni yo se cual es ._. A **Yaci-chan:** Bueno, hasta que nos decidimos a aparecer mujer X). Me alegra mucho que te guste mas Jazmín y por sobre todo que ahora comprendas mi amor a estos gemelos (aunque me jode que pongas a tamaki primero ¬¬ pero bueno, como dije antes, cada cual a lo suyo). Ahora ya no jodo más y mientras leen con atención me voy lejos a descubrir por que los asiáticos tienen esos ojos para poder morir en paz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6-Nada está dicho.**

Ese día, cuando iban caminando a casa, hubo un silencio realmente incómodo, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir, solo podían pensar en lo que finalmente habían entendido. Hasta que Hikaru se decidió a decir:

-Es verdad que fuimos un par de idiotas peleando por eso-.

-Pero, si pelear no nos sirve, tenemos que solucionarlo de otra forma, quizá debamos intentar cada cuál por su lado de enamorarla- dijo pensativo Kaoru, pero Hikaru le respondió con autoridad:

-¡¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Jazmín no es un premio ni nada que podamos elegir o compartir, ella es la única que elige, ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que va a elegir a uno de los dos, puede enamorarse de cualquiera de la escuela, ¡Está totalmente fuera de nosotros!-.

Entonces ambos se quedaron mirando. A Kaoru le sorprendió que su hermano haya dicho algo tan… ¿Maduro?. Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía encontrar a toda costa una forma de que Jazmín se decidiera por uno o rechazara a ambos. De pronto el menor de los dos dijo: -No. Tengo una solución-

-¿Cuál?- Dijo Hikaru.

-Después te vas a enterar- sonreía amablemente Kaoru. Hikaru no comprendió cual podía ser su idea.

Durante la mañana, Kaoru se acercó a hablar con Jazmín, a quién le pidió que se apartara de sus amigas para decirle algo. Hikaru los vio pero solo desde el segundo piso del edificio, no comprendió nada de lo que hablaban, pero su hermano parecía pedirle a la chica algo que tardo en ser aceptado por la misma.

Esa misma tarde, Kaoru estaba parado en el borde de un muelle, cuando Jazmín llegó diciendo:

-Hola Kaoru, ¿Querías mostrarme algo?-. Kaoru volteó y la vio con una remera de mangas largas gris, un chaleco morado, un Jean y botas negras hasta la rodilla, además de una bincha morada adornando su cabello.

-Si, pero no hace falta que te lo diga ahora. Es una hermosa tarde, vamos a salir por ahí- sugirió el chico.

-No creo, todavía estoy enojada con los dos-.

-Te aseguró que al final esto va a terminar con la pelea. Tú confía en mí. ¿Si?-.

Jazmín le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. Pero al mirarlo bien, él parecía plenamente confiado en sus palabras y al mismo tiempo muy serio en su decisión. Solo por eso Jazmín aceptó al final.

-Que bueno, por que ya tenía pensado a donde ir- Dijo Kaoru- No te pude decir, pero me gustó mucho cuando cantaste-

-Gracias- La chica seguía sin poner emoción alguna en sus palabras, como fuera estaba determinada a que no daría el brazo a torcer. Pero no ayudaba al objetivo de Kaoru que ella estuviera así, por lo que trató de animarla:

-Vamos, ponle vida a tu vida, que si no, no me vas a ayudar a reconciliarme-.

-¿Me explicas como salir una tarde conmigo va a ayudar a que se reconcilien?-

-¿No sabes?-

-Ni tampoco voy a saber ¿No?-

-Bieeen. Ya estás aprendiendo cada vez más-

-¿Qué cosa?. ¿Qué solamente buscas atención por que eres un malcriado?-

-Ey, ey. Ante todo respeto. Vamos, que tenemos una agenda larga- Dicho esto ambos adolescentes se fueron, e hicieron todo lo planeado. Primero estuvieron en un karaoke donde a Jazmín en cierta manera le impresiono la voz de Kaoru al cantar. Emoción que se fue cuando solo comenzó a hacer payasadas. Luego de esto caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante simple donde la chica volvió a preguntar por que esto iba a ayudar, pero su compañero nuevamente no contestó luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto. Jazmín no quería dejar de lado el hecho de que aún estaba enojada con los dos, pero ella mismo se dijo que la sonrisa de Kaoru era contagiosa, por lo que al final terminaron haciendo de esa tarde una muy divertida y de un amanera u otra, él lograba sacarle una sonrisa en toda situación. En un momento ella notó que nunca había conocido a Kaoru tan simpático como en ese momento, pero él siempre volvía a su ambiente maduro cuando no era necesaria ninguna broma, pues la tensión finalmente se había aliviado y él estaba listo para cometer el acto que según él solucionaría la discusión con su hermano.

Al final del día, cuando estaban saliendo del restaurante, Jazmín miro su reloj y dijo:

-Vaya, ya es muy tarde, tendría que volver, no le dije a mis viejos a que hora volvía así que, ¿Qué querías decirme, Kaoru? Habla ahora o calla para siempre-

-Ah si-, respondió él. De pronto se puso en cierta manera algo nervioso. Pero al observarla mientras enviaba un mensaje para que la busquen, Kaoru sonrió para finalmente decirle la verdad: -Jazmín… Me gustas-.

-Gracias- contestó ella seca. Al chico le sorprendió su inocencia y hasta se rió un poco.

-¿Quee?- preguntó ella viendo su risa. Él realmente no sabía que pensar de ello por lo que le dio gracia su respuesta. No era precisamente la que esperaba.

-No. Es en serio-. Entonces ella lo miró fijo sin comprender. En realidad, sin querer comprender. Y él le aclaró: -Jazmín, me gustas en serio. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-.

Jazmín se le quedó mirando totalmente atónita. No sabía que pensar. No podía responder. Ella siempre vio a Kaoru como alguien muy amable y un muy buen amigo, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que la querría de esa manera. Ella lo apreciaba desde que lo conoció. Siempre le pareció un muy buen chico, en ningún momento sintió que eso podría llegar a ser por otra cosa, creía que no llevaban mucho de conocerse, pero que se llevaba bien. Sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza: "Me gustas". Nunca creyó oír tal confesión y sinceramente no sabía que responder. Su mente estaba en blanco salvo por el sonido de sus palabras.

Finalmente abrió la boca para responder algo, cuando su hermano tocó bocina detrás de ella. Fue como si eso la despertará. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de reaccionar totalmente. Hasta se preguntó cuanto tiempo había quedado ahí parada con los ojos como platos y sin decir nada. Se sentía como una idiota por ello, pero no fue lo primero que pensó.

Cuando Kaoru vio a su hermano le dijo:

-Tu hermano te busca, anda, piénsalo y me avisas después-.

-Si después te avisa- Intervino repentinamente su hermano, quién al ver que ella no avanzaba se bajó del auto a buscarla.-Vamos- se dio la vuelta pero ella no reaccionó totalmente, por lo que él suspiró y simplemente la alzó en brazos para subirla al auto.

-¡Sebastián! ¡Bájame, imbécil!- De pronto se sintió totalmente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermano frente al chico que acaba de confesarse. Aún cuando Sebastián la dejó en el auto y cerró la puerta con algo más de fuerza que lo normal, ella solo miró el piso como si estuviera totalmente arrepentida pues no era capaz ni de pensar en insultos para su a veces molesto guardaespaldas.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a casa, lo primero con que se encontró fue Hikaru. Lo saludó quitándose el abrigo. Sonaba totalmente despreocupado, por lo que Hikaru no se alarmó con su salida.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- le preguntó a su hermano mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la heladera. En el tiempo que Kaoru se tomó en responder, Hikaru se paró junto a él tomando de su botella.

-Salí con Jazmín- Dijo al final. Hikaru, como era de esperarse, se atragantó con el agua y tosió un poco para luego mirarlo prácticamente asustado mientras se limpiaba la boca. Kaoru lo miró solo esperando su respuesta.

-¿Cómo que saliste con ella? ¿Para qué?-

-Para terminar la pelea, y toma un poco más de esa agua antes de que te ahogues tosiendo-.

-¿Cómo soluciona esto la pelea?- preguntó antes de tomar un poco más de agua.

-Por qué me confesé- Kaoru cerró los ojos para responder.

Hikaru reaccionó con lo que siempre había visto en televisión: Escupió el agua en la cara de su hermano. Kaoru se quedó mirando el frente con los ojos caídos y la boca mostrando los dientes de ira.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a reaccionar?-

-¡No me jodas!, ¡¿Cómo te le confesaste? ¿Por qué eso soluciona todo según tú?-

-Por que ahora ella me va a decir que si o que no, y si dice no después te va a tocar a ti. Ya sea que nos rechace o acepte a uno de los dos, la pelea se termina-

Hikaru se le quedó mirando sin entender como tomó medidas tan drásticas para terminar todo, a pesar de que era cierto que esto solucionaría el problema.

Por supuesto, el mayor de los gemelos Hitachiin no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en que respondería Jazmín. Por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo. No se iba a enojar con su hermano, pero se puede decir que Hikaru era muy sensible. No sabía como iba a reaccionar si ella lo aceptaba. Si tenía que verlos juntos. Si llegaba a tener que pasar el resto de su vida viendo como ella estaba con Kaoru mientras él conservaba sus sentimientos para que lo comiera por dentro el no haber podido decirle nunca lo que le pasaba. Si ella nunca se enteraba, si tenía que verlos. Se enojaría, se deprimiría, no sabía, lo único seguro era que si ella decía que si, él nunca iba a ser capaz de mirar sus ojos azules nunca. Nunca sería capaz de dirigirle la palabra otra vez (en otras palabras, deliró de nervios toda la noche).

Así el hermano mayor se pasó la noche agonizando.

Kaoru tampoco durmió en toda la noche. En principio pensaba en que pasaría si la respuesta era si o era no. Pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad, no estaba tan agobiado por su respuesta como quizá su hermano lo estaba (que por cierto si estaba mucho peor). Se preguntaba por que. Si él la quería, por que no se sentía tan nervioso por lo que diría, por que quizás no lo afectaría si se negaba. ¿Sería posible que él en realidad no la quisiera? Tal vez no fue mas que una ceguera por que pensaba que era linda. En realidad, ¿sería posible que él no la quisiera tanto como para dar todo por ella? Él le dijo a Hikaru que si ella lo rechazaba iba a dejarle el camino libre, si en realidad la quería ¿No debería pelear por ella? Se había rendido antes de tener una respuesta, pero entonces… ¿No la amaba?

Cuando se hizo esa última pregunta sonó su despertador. Ya era de día, aunque el sol le quemaba la cara él no se había dado cuenta de cuando amaneció. Pero el día llegó. Ahora una respuesta haría que los hechos cambiarán radicalmente de rumbo.

Ese día en la escuela, Hikaru pasó toda la mañana sin poder contener los nervios. Tembló desde que se levantó, apenas si había logrado vestirse y desayunar decentemente. Kaoru se seguía planteando sus sentimientos cuidadosamente, y Jazmín pensaba las palabras que podía usar para compensar su silencio del día anterior.

Cuando terminó el día fue que Jazmín llamó a Kaoru para responderle. Hikaru al ver que Jazmín se estaba yendo para hablar con su hermano, se quedó ahí parado, totalmente inmóvil. La gente que pasaba a su lado parecía una ilusión. No veía nada. No podía pensar en nada. Se quedó en su lugar hasta el momento en que sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron, en ese instante, una ira increíble recorrió su cuerpo y salió a correr. Siguió el camino por donde se habían ido los dos. No iba a llorar. No iba a huir. No iba a guardarse sus sentimientos. Fuera cual fuera su respuesta, iba a decirle Jazmín lo que sentía.

Corrió tan rápido que al llegar se detuvo tan violentamente de golpe, tuvo que mirar al suelo para respirar, y luego levantó la cabeza para ver a Jazmín sorprendida y a su hermano sonriendo. Abrazados. No había otra. Lo mas probable era que le había dicho que si. Darse cuenta de ello lo destruyó por dentro.

No importaba, igual se lo iba a decir.

Pero soltó a Jazmín para acercarse a susurrar en el oído de su gemelo: -Bueno hermanito, te toca. Y si la jodes, te vas a aguantar unas cuantas piñas. Suerte-.

Kaoru se fue tras su amable amenaza y haberle dado unas leves palmadas para animar a su hermano.

Hikaru quedó atónito… Entonces… ¿Lo rechazó? Todavía no conseguía asimilar los hechos, pero cuando finalmente lo entendió se dio cuenta. Lo que tanto lo había agobiado quedó en el pasado. Ella lo rechazó, significa que tenía una oportunidad…

No. Nadie sabía que iba a decirle. Podía tranquilamente rechazarlo también.

Entonces tuvo que golpearse a si mismo para despertar y darse cuenta que Jazmín estaba ahí. La chica incluso se asustó cuando él se golpeó bastante fuerte. Dio un paso adelante y él la paró:

-¡No!... No te acerques. Jazmín. Tengo algo que decir. Así que por favor, quédate quieta y escúchame-

La chica hizo tal cuál como él se lo pidió. La verdad es que ella, entendía lo que quería decirle. Pero la sorprendía mucho. En realidad no creía que fuera a escuchar las mismas palabras de él.

Hikaru respiró un rato, luego inhaló un bocado más grande de aire, para mirarla y decirle lo que debía:

-Jazmín… No sé que decir- admitió con total seriedad hasta frunciendo el enseño.

-¿Eh?- la chica que tenía en frente no sabía si reírse o llorar. Hasta que comprendió que él le estaba pidiendo ayuda y dijo-Ah, bueno. Di lo que viniste a decir-

-No puedo- esta vez Hikaru hasta sonó ligeramente desesperado.

-Si puedes. Suéltalo y listo-

-Está bien. Quiero que seas mi novia-

Jazmín no sabía que responder ante la iniciativa del chico. Por no mencionar que su confesión casi fue una orden.

Aun así, ninguna persona en el mundo pudo alguna vez sentir nervios como los de él en ese momento. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Su primera pelea con su hermano fue por ella. La primera vez que valoro algo fue por ella. La primera que había amado era ella. Todo lo que había pasado, se reducía al momento de conocerla.

En ese momento recordó la primera vez que la vio. Llegando al curso algo desalineada y cansada por que llegó corriendo. Se le había hecho tarde. Su cabello relucía, sus ojos brillaron con una luz que le indicaba seguir ese camino. Y así lo hizo.

El chico no había notado que comenzó a temblar notablemente. Jazmín esbozó una sonrisa de costado, casi riéndose de su comportamiento y finalmente le respondió: -Quizás lo sea-

Fue como si él se partiera en varios pedazos. Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta y tampoco la comprendía.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Que puedo serlo a cambio de algo- entonces ella se acercó notablemente con obvias intenciones. Hikaru al comprender le pidió inocentemente:

-¡No! Por favor Jazmín, la verdad es que todavía me… bueno me da…-

-Awww. Eres tan tierno que con mas razón te quiero dar una beso- pero el chico se movió evitando el abrazo de Jazmín.

-¡Perdón! Pero en serio, y-yo no- pero Jazmín siguió esbozando una sonrisa gatuna determinada a conseguir su objetivo. Volvió a intentar abrazarlo, y él lo volvió a evitar para luego salir corriendo perseguido por la chica.

Jazmín no solía ser realmente así, pero ciertamente le divertía la inocencia de Hikaru.

Cerca de ese lugar, se encontraban Kaoru y Katia mirando la escena conteniendo su ira.

-Nunca pensé que mi hermano pudiera ser tan patético-

-Ciertamente dan ganas de darle una paliza olímpica-. Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de con quien hablaban y miraron a otro lado.

-¿Por qué estas aca?-

-Bueno, quería saber que pasaba con mi mejor amiga en su vida amorosa-

-Claro- Kaoru volvió a mirar al frente. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y rió un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Katia.

-No me malentiendas por la risa, en serio lo pienso. Me gusta tu peinado- la chica de cabello rubio estaba usando dos rodetes que ocupaban la mitad superior de su cabello y debajo de los mismos el resto de su pelo estaba peinado en dos trenzas largas.

-Si claro- contestó la chica.

-No, en serio-

-Cállate, prefiero escuchar lo que hacen ese par de inútiles-. Cuando voltearon a verlos, Jazmín consiguió abrazar por el cuello a Hikaru pero él seguía negándose amablemente a ello. Pero al levantar la cabeza para evitarla, ella le dio un beso en el cuello que tenía frente a ella. Hikaru reaccionó de tal manera que al volver a verla, ella le dio solo un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios y luego dijo:

-¿Ves que no era tan terrible? La próxima vez si me vas a dar uno en serio ¿Escuchaste?-. Jazmín se retiró con una sonrisa victoriosa. Llegó hasta donde Katia y Kaoru los espiaban y se fue con su amiga. Kaoru fue a ver a su hermano luego de despedirse para decirle:

-De verdad que eres patético. Vamos- entonces ayudó a su hermano a pararse pasando su brazo por la espalda- Eres un inútil hermanito-

Desde el momento en que todo eso pasó, una gran historia finalmente comenzó…


	7. La primera vez

(N/a): En un pequeño escenario, aparecen un montón de muñecos cantando una canción sobre el nombre de la autora. Al final del acto aparece un sillón vacío y algunos cohetes suenan… y queman los muñecos del escenario. El público no logra comprender. Junto a ellos aparece la autora aplaudiendo muy feliz y dice: -Jajaja. Waw creí que sería demasiado pero con ese final! Jaja-. Luego camina y sube al escenario, mira al público que la observa fijamente y dice: -Buenas noches estrellitas! La Tierra les dice ALOHA!- (público confudido). La autora saca unas cartas y lee: -Queridos lectores, saludos. Bienvenidos al fic If I Never Knew You y los saludo con la mano a todos… (nota que literalmente no es posible). Mi nombre es Luna G-. Guarda las tarjetas y alguien del público pregunta: -¿No debería estar ahí?- Señala el sillón vacío y la autora responde: -Pero no habría visto el espectáculo sentada allí-. (Nótese la influencia de haber mirado hace poco Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate XD). La autora ahora saca unas cartas distintas y dice: -Ahora, contestando los reviews: A** Yaci-chan: **Me reí mucho con tu comentario, me alegra que te gustará el capitulo y espero que sigas comentando amiga. A **Dubrione Uchiha:** Aunque no comentarás, me alegro más que mucho que me agregarás a tus historias favoritas y sería un placer volver a leerte, p/d: Es una amenaza, no una sugerencia- Dubrione la mira asustado –No, perdón. Esa parte no. ¡COMO SEA, CONTINUEMOS!- nota al público impaciente- Está bien, los dejo leer y comentar por favor si en verdad desean seguir leyendo ^^-.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7-La primera vez.**

Al día siguiente, Jazmín fue apresada totalmente por Katia y Hikaru por Kaoru, el cual le dijo con una expresión casi fantasmal:

-¿Eres seriamente un idiota?-

-¡NO ES ESO! Es que…-miro a su hermano como si quisiera que esa explicación le bastara, pero él se quedo callado-¡Bueno, no sé entonces!-

-¿Piensas seguir con alguien después de confesarse huye?- preguntó extrañada Katia.

-Bueno, pienso que no va a volver a pasar. Además fue tierno- sonrió Jazmín.

-¿Tierno? ¿Lo inventaste o ella te dijo?-Kaoru no comprendía como ella podía pensar eso.

-Lo dijo ella, no me pidas entender la mente femenina, que si la entendiera me hubiera sido todo fácil carajo-

-Bueno, puede ser. Pero realmente nada te garantiza que es apto para una relación seria luego de eso- Katia no podía evitar ser indiferente a la opinión de su amiga.

-¿Estás enojada?-

-No, pienso que Kaoru hubiera sido mejor elección. Es mucho más maduro y tiene… ¿Cómo se dice? Sentido común- la chica rubia ironizó lo último.

-¡No me digas eso! Sabes bien que mi confianza sube en escalera y cae en ascensor- Hikaru se sentía muy deprimido por recordar sus acciones. De pronto recibió un mensaje en su celular:

_-Esta tarde nos vemos en la entrada del parque central__ a las 6-_

-En serio deberías estar agradecido, hermano-

-Espero que llegue media hora antes para compensar lo estúpido del otro día- Jazmín solo río ante el comentario de su amiga-¿Vamos a comprar un helado?-

-Si me explicas bien tu cofpreferenciacofcof por Kaoru-

-Si claro, también está afectado por la estupidez masculina, no me va a interesar. Como mucho te admito que puede ser atractivo-

-Eso ya es más que mucho-

-Me voy a vengar-

-Ajam. Vamos-

Esa misma tarde, Hikaru llegó a la entrada del parque en la hora marcada, pero no vio a la chica por ninguna parte hasta que recibió un mensaje:

_-Te estoy mirando, encuéntrame para iniciar la cita ;)-_

Hikaru se confundió y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. El parque central era realmente grande y él no sabía como encontrarla, pero si lo estaba mirando no podía estar lejos así que se decidió a entrar.

Pasaba por al lado de una especie de laguna cuando de pronto alguien le había salpicado agua, lo bastante para hacerlo voltear, y ver a la chica que tanto le había gustado usando un disco cuyo dueño estaba al lado de ella. La chica rió, luego le dio el disco a su dueño agradeciendo y salió a correr perseguida por su ahora indignado novio, quién la haría pagar apenas la atrapará.

Ambos llegaron cerca de la reja que rodeaba el parque donde dos chicas pasaban por ahí. Pero dos chicas conocidas por ambos, eran Katia y Natalie. La rubia vio a ambos cuando Jazmín fue apresada por la espalda por Hikaru, y estiró la campera de su amiga para que esta también viera aquello.

Jazmín fue atrapada por el chico por la espalda y siguió riendo, luego giró para verlo mientras él le reclamaba:

-Vas a pagar por mojar mi campera preferida-.

-Uy que malo, ¿Qué, me vas a tirar al lago?-

-No es mala idea, pero hay castigos peores- respondió y ella se rió, mirando al frente comenzó a reclamar que la soltará. Los brazos de Hikaru eran realmente fuertes, él le contestó:

-Te suelto si a cambio me das el beso que me debes-.

-¿Yo te debo? Ahora si eres el colmo. Es tu culpa, tú me debes el beso-

-No. Como yo soy un caballero digo que las damas van primero-

-Si caballero, claro-

-¿Me lo vas a dar?-

-No. Tú me lo debes, así que a mi no me pidas nada-

-Entonces no te suelto-

-Hikaru, suéltame ya- la chica usó un tono autoritario contra él. Pero el chico de cabello oscuro (por si no leyeron el manga, ahí Hikaru comienza a utilizar cabello negro permanentemente, aquí desde el comienzo ya lo usaba así) comenzó a preguntar una y otra vez mientras ella negaba entre risas. Hasta que ella prácticamente gritó que se lo iba a dar y él la soltó. Luego de varios reclamos por parte de la chica, Hikaru los aceptó y rodeó suavemente su cintura. Ella sonriendo amablemente y mirando sus labios, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para finalmente besarlo. El beso en ningún momento fue tierno. Era suave pero expresaba un gran deseo y atracción mientras ambos buscaban recorrer más sin exagerar. Ciertamente les hubiera gustado vivir ese momento por siempre, toda distracción había desaparecido y para ambos solo existía la persona que tenían en frente.

Hasta que el beso terminó y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano riendo y hablando de distintas cosas, las amigas de Jazmín aún estaban ahí. Katia estaba conteniendo la risa, pero cuando la pareja se alejó esta salió estruendosamente. Su acompañante se había quedado con la boca abierta por lo que había visto, ella nunca fue informada de la situación ya que Jazmín no era tan abierta con ella como lo era con Katia. A causa de esto se sintió en cierta manera traicionada y Katia le dijo:

-Ey, yo le debo una venganza, ¿Me quieres acompañar?-

-Vamos ya mismo-. Entraron juntas al parque y apenas los localizaron, comenzaron a seguirlos a escondidas, cuando los encontraron Hikaru estaba sentado recostándose por un árbol, abrazando a Jazmín quién estaba de espalda a él recostada por su pecho mientras hablaban mirando las nubes, parecía que hablaban de ellas ya que de vez en cuando las señalaban. Katia realmente disfrutaba el espiarlos, Natalie repetía que era de lo más tierno ver a su amiga en su primera cita a pesar de todo.

Katia le propuso a su amiga sacando el celular:

-Che, ¿Quieres cortar el chorro?-.

-Qué zorra eres-. Y entonces Katia comenzó a escribir un mensaje agradeciendo lo que para ella era un cumplido.

Jazmín se levantó para obligar a Hikaru a seguirla, ya que él decía que estaba cansado cuando a ella le llegó un mensaje de su amiga Katia que ambos leyeron decía:

-_Yo y Natalie vamos al partido de rugby a mirar chicos, ¿Vienes?-_

-¿Tu amiga?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Si, la amiga que voy a matar- dijo Jazmín mientras escribía como respuesta que estaba ocupada, al instante recibió la respuesta que decía:

-_Ah bueno, entonces te dejamos que sigas con tu levante diario ;)_-.

-Es una estúpida- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Ahora tengo competencia?- bromeó Hikaru.

-Cállate- contestó ella mientras contestó que era una idiota y que no le mande mas mensajes. Pero aún así recibió al instante como respuesta:

-_Ne_, _dile a Hikaru que no se ponga celoso. Bueno nos vamos entonces, sigan disfrutando del parque que está muy lindo n_n-_

Ambos sobreentendieron al instante que ellas los estaban observando. Jazmín las encontró al instante buscándolas con la mirada. Sus amigas no lo notaron por estarse riendo, pero ella las alcanzó y les dijo:

-Son muy chistosas ¿No?-

-Ay mi vida, te dije que me iba a vengar, y Katherine Hale siempre cumple su palabra-

-Claro, ya que quieren ver lo que hacemos ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?-

-No. No te enojes amiga, ya nos vamos- Natalie casi sentía miedo del tono de voz de Jazmín, a diferencia de Katia quien la mirada casi desafiante.

-No. Vengan con nosotros- dijo ella totalmente autoritaria y dio la vuelta llevándose a las dos de la mano. Cuando llegó a donde estaba su novio le dijo- Hikaru, vamos a pasar el resto de esta linda tarde con estas dos hermosas chicas- Hikaru notó que Jazmín tenía algo pensando y aceptó por simple desentendimiento.

Jazmín los llevó a todos a un lugar que por fuera parecía una sala de videojuegos, incluso al entrar ninguno reconoció lo que había adentro. La anfrintiona de la salida tomó a Hikaru y le hizo ponerse un traje de plástico igual al que ella comenzó a ponerse. Sus amigas hacían gestos con las manos, nunca habían ido a ese lugar, su compañera les dijo:

-Miren atrás y van a entender-

Cuando las chicas voltearon, pudieron ver en una esquina una especie de pistolas cargadas con pintura y comprendieron. Katia iba a decir algo luego de comprender pero al voltear recibió un chorro considerable de pintura al igual que su acompañante. Los culpables de esto rieron a carcajadas por eso. Natalie apenas podía respirar por todos los insultos que daba a los gritos de corrido. Katia esperó para abrir los ojos e ir a buscar un arma, siendo nuevamente bañada en pintura por detrás.

-Compadezco a tu peinado amiga- Dijo Jazmín. Katia ahora estaba peinada con trenzas que usaban todo su cabello (obra de Natalie).

-Gracias- fue lo único que contestó antes de tomar el arma y arrojar quizá el peor de los colores, que era el negro, el color más difícil de quitar. Nat aún estaba tan histérica que no pensó en seguir el juego si no hasta luego de un rato.

Por otra parte, el gemelo de Hikaru realmente también los había seguido por su cuenta, cuando vio que aparecieron las amigas de Jazmín los siguió hasta el local donde estaban, pero algo en su interior le decía que los dejará solo, pues por eso mismo ya Katia y Natalie habían interrumpido la primera cita de la pareja. Pero cuando escuchó los gritos de Nat vio un líquido rojo salir muy espeso por debajo de la puerta. Se inclinó a tocarlo y en cierta manera lo alivió mucho que fuera pintura pero no comprendía que hacían ahí adentro cuando escuchó una guerra de insultos por parte de Katia y Jazmín (además de los imparables de Natalie), por lo que finalmente se decidió entrar.

En ese momento deseó rotundamente haber escuchado a la voz que le dijo que no entrará. Apenas asomando la cara fue bañado en pintura verde por uno de los presentes. Todos rieron estrepitosamente por esto, Kaoru al abrir los ojos comprendió que el lugar un Paintball y dijo:

-Bueno, ya que me invitan tan amablemente a entrar- Tomó la última pistola con pintura y comenzó a disparar a todos.

Al final del día, a pesar de tener el cabello, la cara, los pies, las manos, el cuello y los hombros totalmente manchados, Jazmín y Hikaru eran los más decentes superficialmente. Los demás no eran mas que una paleta de colores en su totalidad. A pesar de su estado la pareja rió muy divertida ante la mirada asesina del trío que habían masacrado en cierta manera.


	8. Extraños

(N/a): ¿Cómo están pequeñas pulgas de agua? Les habla Luna G, la autora Luna G. No pregunten por que la G (que viene de gato por cierto)… o.O. Quiero decir, es por que con eso me comparan, no por que este con muchos, es por las uñas, y mi paja para vivir, y-y-y. Bueno no importa ya, ¡ANYWAY! Todos están aquí para leer el fic que con mucho empeño y sangre escribo cada semana, y **del cual espero sus opiniones cada semana también**. Pero como sea, agradeceré de cualquier manera que estén aquí y pasaré a contestar sus reviews: A **Noemi-prosopon**: Si, se pueden pelear por un beso y lo hicieron xD lo de Natalie no te recuerda a alguien cercano? Y las dos amigas se vengaron de alguna forma, solo que Jazmín tuvo una idea mejor que Katia. A **Yaci-chan**: Me alegra que aparecieras, ciertamente esperaba leer tu opinión sobre este cap por que ya me quedo claro que sos una sentimentaloide xD Y a quién no le jode el cole últimamente -.-* yo la semana pasada subí el cap de pedo, también quiero saber por que la idea del suicidio! Bueno, ahora pueden proceder a leer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8-Extraños.**

El lunes siguiente a ese fin de semana tan inusual, Hikaru se despertó a la hora de siempre para ir a la escuela. Cuando abrió la ventana, un cálido rayo de sol le rozó la piel. Hacía frío pero el calor del sol lo compensaba, las hojas de los árboles seguían cayendo, todas de los colores otoñales. Era como si el clima le sonriera y reflejará la felicidad del chico en ese momento.

De pronto su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, era el despertador que como siempre sonó después de que él se despertará.

Ese día en la escuela, él y Jazmín solo pudieron intercambiar algunas miradas, ya que Natalie la tuvo aprisionada todo el día para saber todos los detalles de su relación y reclamarle por que nunca le informó de ella.

Luego de pasar por eso, la pareja continúo con su relación y luego de unas semanas, cuando ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de una laguna luego del colegio, Hikaru propuso:

-Jazmín. Mañana, quiero que vayas a almorzar a casa-.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, para luego decir:

-¿Con tu familia?-

-Siii- dijo él como si preguntará por que resalto el dato.

-P-p-pero yo nunca los vi, no tengo idea de cómo son, o c-como tengo que portarme-

-No va a ser difícil, vivo con mis padres, el hermano de mi viejo y su esposa yyy Kaoru obvio-

Jazmín estaba muy nerviosa. No iba a negarse, pero la idea era casi aterradora. Ella nunca tuvo que pasar por eso ni nada parecido tampoco, no sabía como debía vestirse, actuar y hablar. Lo último que quería era dar una mala impresión.

La voz de su novio la sacó de su mente:

-Jazmín, ¿Vas mañana? Es sábado- recalcó él.

-¿Eh? S-s-si-

-Bueno, la próxima semana me toca a mi entonces-. Hikaru sonrió y miró al cielo. Los nervios de Jazmín desaparecieron por completo, su mirada se volvió más bien seria. Cuando Hikaru lo notó le preguntó, pero ella negó con la cabeza y luego lo tomó de la mano para caminar un rato.

Al día siguiente, Jazmín cruzó una esquina siguiendo el mapa que Hikaru le había trazado algo abruptamente y entonces vio la casa indicada. Llego hasta la puerta pero cuando iba a tocar el timbre se detuvo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y decidió calmarse al menos un poco antes de entrar. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro entonando las notas musicales en voz baja y pensando en varias canciones para calmarse hasta que Kaoru abrió la puerta y recostándose por el borde dijo con una sonrisa muy divertida:

-Ey, hay una acosadora que da vueltas como loca en frente de mi puerta-.

-No soy una acosadora, y no estoy loca. Kaoru, déjame pasar-

-Hmm, no creo, no confío en alguien que canta mientras da vueltas en una vereda, pensaría que si está loca-

-No estoy loca, ¡No te rías de mí, estoy nerviosa!- la chica sonaba certeramente desesperada.

-Ah, pasa, mira, ¿Te digo algo?- dijo mientras la hacía entrar pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella y haciendo gesto con la otra, llegaron hasta el comedor donde había dos hombres sentados riendo muy por lo alto y comentando distintos chistes. Además de dos mujeres que iban de aquí para allá criticando a la sociedad y "los jóvenes de hoy en día", hablando como si fueran dos duquesas de alguna época antigua.

Jazmín se quedó con los ojos abiertos, aquella combinación en una sala se veía ciertamente demasiado extraña. Kaoru terminó su oración:

-Ya te vas a acostumbrar-. Entonces le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Jazmín lo miró ir a sentarse entre los dos hombres para unirse a la ronda de chistes, ella, sin dejar de lado su expresión de extrañada, aprovechó que nadie la había visto y dio la vuelta por el pasillo pero chocó con Hikaru que le dijo:

-Ey, ey. ¿A dónde vas?-

-Eeeeh…-

-Bienvenida, ¿Te presento?-

-Y, si. Quizá otro día- y entonces intentó huir, pero Hikaru la detuvo, le dio la vuelta y la empujó a la sala diciendo:

-Bueno familia, ella es mi novia: Jazmín-. Ella lo miró con ira, pero entonces todos habían saltado para saludarla. El primero en saludarla fue el padre de los chicos quién estrechó su mano y usó un tono ejecutivo y amable que sorprendió a Jazmín tras haberlo escuchando reírse de aquella manera:

-Bienvenida, soy el padre de estos dos desastres, mucho gusto señorita- el hombre le era muy similar a Kaoru, aunque también a Hikaru por momentos, en resumen, era como si representará el lado amable de ambos.

Pero entonces su hermano lo interrumpió y le recriminó:

-¡Tú si que no tienes modales, Kaito!-. Entonces se paró frente a Jazmín, le tomó la mano y dijo:

-Una lástima no haberla conocido antes, pequeña Cleopatra. Y después necesito escuchar por que está con este palo de golf-. Entonces besó su mano y Jazmín rió aunque aún algo tensa. Hikaru le contestó:

-¿Así le dijiste también a la tía?-

En ese momento llegó una de las mujeres diciendo:

-Yo también quiero escuchar esa historia. Una dama tan linda al lado de mi Hikaru, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza. Mucho gusto, preciosa, yo soy la madre de estos dos diablillos, Yuzuha. ¿Quieres una?- la mujer le ofreció algunas galletitas y ella tomó una, tímida.

-Gracias, e igualmente- dijo ella, pero cuando la iba comer, Hikaru, quién se había distraída debatiendo con su tío, se la quitó en una acto reflejo diciendo:

-Yoo, me encargo de eso, gracias mamá-

-Hikaru, por dios. ¿Perdiste tu sentido del humor? Hmmm… que cosas hace el amor, ¿No?- Jazmín no conseguía asimilar nada, hasta que Hikaru le enseñó que en realidad la galleta era de goma. Jazmín pensó que por otro lado su madre mostraba el lado diabólico de ambos gemelos. Por último, la otra mujer tomó por los hombros a Hikaru y le dijo a Jazmín:

-Tú no los escuches, linda. Ya vas a descubrir que tiene sus cualidades, ¿No, Yuzuha?-

-Ah, pero por supuesto-

- ¿Si? ¿Por ejemplo?- dijo Kaoru parándose en medio del barullo. Las mujeres se quedaron pensativas, y su tía dijo:

-Bueno, pero muero mas por descubrir las tuyas también Kaoru. Hikaru por lo menos está siendo educado con su novia. Yo soy Ketha, hermosa, y él es mi esposo, Kaseto-.

-Por que vende casas- comentaron en forma irónica ambos gemelos.

-Cuidado para de diablos, que saben con el tío no hay que meterse. Bueno, basta de presentaciones, vamos a comer algo, y a ver si esta señorita también me cuenta su secreto para ser tan delgada. Por acá, hombre le indicó el camino a la nerviosa Jazmín, quién se lo agradeció y pasó. Todos se sentaron a la mesa y tuvieron una larga charla.

Jazmín no pudo dejar de pensar que la familia era muy extraña, pero ciertamente se sintió a gusto y al final del día terminó riendo con naturalidad junto a los locos parientes de su novio.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, ambos fueron a la habitación de Hikaru tras las advertencias de su tío.

Al entrar, Hikaru se sentó cómodamente en su cama, mientras Jazmín miró por la ventana la hermosa vista. Hikaru le dijo:

-Ey, no hacía falta que te vengas tan formal-

Ese día ella llevaba puesto un saco de Jean negro, con un pantalón de Jean más azul y las mismas botas negras que había usado en su cita en el parque, y debajo una remera blanca con una estampa negra. Ciertamente su ropa se veía formal con el saco puesto, pero apenas se lo quitó volvió a estar vestida como lo hacía usualmente.

Ella preguntó:

-¿Así está mejor, señor delicado?-

-Nunca dije que no me gustaba- sonrío él y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla. Ella comentó:

-Tu familia es… linda-

-Linda no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero me alegra que pienses eso-, y ambos rieron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Aclaración:** Los nombres del padre y los tíos de los gemelos son totalmente cosa mía ya que el nombre de su padre nunca se menciona y yo misma inventé a sus tíos.


	9. Secretos pasados

(N/a): Se escuchan voces de fondo*. -¿Ya está todo?... ¿Eh?... ¿Pero está o no?... ¡¿Cómo que todavía no?...¡¿SI O NO?- la autora asoma la cabeza luego de un largo y embroncado ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!- Ah, ya estaban acá, jeje. Bueno, dicen que el que madruga encuentra todo cerrado ^^. No así no, a ver… El tiempo es le mejor maestro, lástima que mate a todos sus alumnos ^^. ¡NO, ESO TAMPOCO! Dios dales paciencia, ¡pero dásela ya!- recibe un golpe de un desconocido*- Ok, ya. Comienzo a contestar los reviews para que no me maten .: A **Noemi-prospon:** 1-Todavía me pregunto que mierda le viste de parecido a mi viejo con el de los gemelos -.- 2-Si se te ocurre ir a sanmar conmigo algún día, quizá mi abuelo te diga Cleopatra como tanto queres xD 3-Lo de la ventana no es verdad, eso es mi casa, ¡deja de decir que mezclo todo! 4-Como te dije, nuestra amiga conoció a los padres de su novio el primer día, nos tan anormal ¡TOMAAA! 5-No pudiste haber leído cajeta, dios. 6-Esos tipos los estaban gastando con lo de que no tienen nada ya sabes xD 7-Hay muchos detalles que hace la diferencia. 8-Sip, la re confianza ¿viste? ;) 9-No va a aparecer MIS! (x parte de ella) conciencia. 10-Posta que es la vez que más me escribiste. Bueno pueden seguir, me voy a dormir…-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**9-Secretos pasados.**

-Ah, y una pregunta. ¿Tu tío en serio vende casas?-preguntó la chica que aún continuaba abrazada a su novio.

-Jajaja. No, es una de las tantas jodas que le hacemos con mi hermano-

-Aaaaah. Ahora me calmo, jaja-ambos rieron juntos, hasta que él suspiró y dijo contento:

-Bueno, entonces la próxima semana me toca a mi ¿No?-. La chica borró su sonrisa en un flash, para luego cambiar a una expresión que pretendía ser divertida pero mostraba notablemente sus nervios, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él mientras escuchaba lo que ella decía.

-Na, no hace falta-

-Yo no estoy como estabas hasta hace un rato, yo quiero conocer a tus viejos-

-No, pero pasa que… no sé, no llevamos tanto tiempo como para presentarte con ellos. Son más bien… bueno, rígidos. Si te presento como mi novio debería ser una relación mucho más seria y que por tanto tenga más tiempo-. Hikaru no comprendió esto, creí que su relación ya era seria, al menos él si se lo tomaba en serio por lo que le dijo:

-Pero, una relación más seria ya sería el compromiso-

-No ese extremo, simplemente que sea más larga-

-¿No les alcanza con lo que sientas? Para eso no hace falta tanto tiempo-

-No es que… mira, vamos a hablar de esto después ¿Si?- Hikaru habría reclamado de no ser por que su hermanos los interrumpió entrando luego de pedir permiso, aunque sin haberlo recibido. Solo dijo:

-Jazmín, antes de que me olvide, o de que me maten allá. Nuestros papas te mandan esto como regalo- el gemelo menor le tendió un libro con el título de una historia que por cierto ella adoraba pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprar.

-Noooo! Que felicidad, me encanta esta novela. Diles a tus padres que los amo-

-Ok, les digo que ya cambiaste a Hikaru- Kaoru lo planteó como un chiste que parecía no haber sido recibido por el aludido. Sin embargo, tuvo que voltear a ver a la chica que cuando abrió el libro casi como si saltará en un pie, notó que tenía temas que le recordaban a biología, cuando se fijo bien en la tapa, notó un pedazo de la cubierta roto. Cuando lo quitó vio que le verdadero título del libro era: "Educación para el amor".

-Kaoru, ¿No se habrán…?- pero fue tarde cuando los gemelos comenzaron a reír eufóricamente ante la broma que ciertamente ella se lo creyó por completo.-Si serán hijos de puto-

-Ajajaja, es una pequeña venganza por lo que me quedó doliendo después del Paintball de hace rato, jajajaja- dijo aún divertido Kaoru.

-No me imagino si lo hubieras visto en frente de los otros- rió Hikaru.

-No te preocupes que yo le cuento al resto- le contestó Kaoru aún con lágrimas de risa.

-Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno, Kaoru-

-Fue obra de mamá, a mi no me metas-

-Si, si. Como no-.

Por supuesto que su madre no olvido un comentario sobre la broma cuando despidió a la chica. Fuera de eso, luego de haberse ido, Jazmín caminó cabizbaja recordando su pequeña discusión con Hikaru sobre su familia, pero ella nunca consideraría siquiera decirle la verdad, por que… no lo entendería. Dudaba mucho que alguien en ese mundo lo entendiera. Aunque algunas personas intentarán imponer que no se deben juzgar a otras, por que todos somos humanos, uno nunca evitaría pensar a simple vista que alguien que cambia su piel, que traspasa su carne o peor: la de otros, es una mala persona, y esta realidad no podía cambiarla nadie. Ella sabía bien lo que pasaría, por eso prefería mentir. Al fin al cabo, era por que lo quería… ¿Quería? ¿Podría ser cierto que no fuera capaz de usar la palabra "amar"? ¿En verdad su pasada la habría afectado tanto? La chica no pudo evitar recordarlo y simplemente se partió en pedazos, se derrumbo por completo y cayó recostándose por una pared, tapo su cara con su mano para retener las lágrimas en vano.

Hikaru por otro lado, no comprendía lo que ella intentó decirle. Él la amaba… si la amaba. El que ese fuera un término nuevo no significaba que sus sentimientos fuera indiferentes a él, por que podía asegurar completamente que haría muchas cosas por ella. ¿Sería posible que para ella no fuera lo mismo? Pero, ¿Por qué no? Hikaru comenzó a plantearse si realmente comprendía el término "amar". No debería ser tan complicado… pero no fue así. No conseguía comprenderlo. El amor era… era… Agh, ¡por favor! Todos hablan de amor, ¿por qué el no podía definirlo con palabras? De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba… si realmente no comprendía que es el amor, ¿qué es lo que en realidad pensaba Jazmín de él?

Al día siguiente, no se hablaron. Luego de ese llegó el primer día escolar.

Hikaru se despertó, esta vez gracias al despertador al cuál maldijo rotundamente. Esta vez era distinto, por pensar en ella se quedó dormido muy tarde. Quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y exageraba. Su propio hermano se lo dijo cuando le planteó lo sucedido:

-Por favor Hikaru. Es la vida real no una película, ¿para qué te haces tanto embrollo por eso? Hay padres que nunca aprobaría una relación a esta edad, seguramente ellos son así y Jazmín no se anima a decirles. No es para armarse toda una teoría filosófica, es un caso perfectamente comprensible-

-¿Y por qué no lo aprobarían?-

-Bueno, algunos adultos creen que los más jóvenes no vivimos lo suficiente como para entender lo que es una relación, y no les gustan los juegos-

-Pero no es ningún juego. Algunas relaciones si, pero esto no. Yo me lo tomo en serio-

-Para ya de renegar. Son viejos amargados, fin de la historia, no hay nada extraordinario para que dramatices así-.

De esta forma había concluido su conversación. Algo similar se planteó camino al colegio entre ambos, pero esta vez Hikaru aceptó que exageraba, por lo que decidió simplemente alzar la cabeza al cielo. El clima aún era hermoso, por lo que estaba seguro de que en realidad todo le sonreía y él solo intentaba deshacerlo por un problema más que menor.

Y ciertamente comprobó esto cuando al llegar saludó a su novia junto con sus amigas. Jazmín se encontraba de espléndido humor, por lo que era cierto, realmente se había exasperado demasiado con ese tema.

La semana escolar pasó y la pareja no volvió a mencionar el tema. Sus pequeñas fugas juntos fueron completamente normales. Pero aquella cuestión aún le revolvía la mente, por lo que en su salida de fin de semana, cuando iban a otro tipo de lugares sin el uniforme de la escuela, Hikaru se lo volvió a plantear:

-Jazmín-

-¿Hm?- la chica solo levantó la mirada para no soltar su licuado de frutilla, con el cual por cierto estaba muy entretenida ya que Hikaru se había colgado unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-era la primera pregunta por cuya respuesta se enloquecía para conocer.

-¿De qué?-

-Sobre mí- "¿Sobre que más podría ser?" Pensó él.

-Eeeh… eres mi novio y te quiero mucho-.

El moreno se desmoronó por completo. "Ella… ella no lo dijo. ¡Lo sabía! Ella en realidad no lo amaba como él a ella, por eso no quería presentarlo a sus padres".

-¿Qué te pasa, Hikaru? Así _debería_ ser ¿o no? No como esas relaciones de una noche y listo-

-¡No! ¡Así no debería ser!- no pudo resistirse a decirlo en un tono demasiado alto. La muchacha frente a él se exaltó de sobremanera ante ello. En verdad no comprendía lo que él estaba pensando.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Hikaru notó perfectamente que se había pasado con el volumen de su voz, por lo que bajó la mirada. Pero por mucho que en su inconsciente renegará de ello, volvió a mirarla con un claro enojo.

-¿Por qué estas conmigo si no eres capaz de decir te amo?- ella se sorprendió demasiado de ello, pero esto casi se borró del todo cuando se dibujo una risa forzada contestando:

-Ajaja, ¿Qué dices?-

-Me escuchaste- realmente quería apuñalarse por el tono tan severo que usó en ese momento, pero le era imposible evitar mostrar lo que realmente sentía.

-Ay por dios- Jazmín hizo una mueca de desagrado que desvaneció el mal humor de su novio. –Hikaru por favor. No es el siglo XVIII, y no tenemos 30 años. No deberías exagerar ese tipo de cosas- aunque eran notorios sus nervios, ella no iba a admitirlo, pero él no puedo ver detrás de su mentira. Su mente no conseguía asimilar aquello.

-Pero… las relaciones no pueden pasar a ser algo serio si no piensas eso-

-No seas… tonto- era obvio que se resistió a decir otra palabra, que ocultó para no ofenderlo. Ella también se había frustrado pero no lo suficiente como para decir algo ofensivo- Hikaru ese tipo de cosas no existen a esta edad. Entiendo que no lo sepas si nunca tuviste una relación o algo similar. Yo sé perfectamente que casi vivías en una burbuja, pero aquí las cosas son así. La mayoría de las parejas se dicen "te amo" sin pensarlo, pero yo no te voy a mentir con algo tan bajo-

-¿Tú no… sientes algo así?- ahora sus palabras parecían caer pesadamente sobre los hombros de Jazmín.

-Ay por favor… No lo exageres, es normal. Ya te dije, nosotros no tenemos la madurez para entender el amor, por eso no quiero usar ese término- mentiras, mentiras. Una tras otra salían de su boca y aumentaban el peso que sentía. Ella misma se sorprendía de cómo podía ingeniarlas tan rápido. Sabía muy bien por que no podía decirlo, por que esa razón lo lastimaría mucho que lo que le estaba diciendo ahora.

Un silencio invadió la escena. Jazmín parecía caerse por lo que sentía al ver la mirada de Hikaru. Él le recordaba a alguien que recién llegaba al mundo, y no comprendía la realidad que lo rodeaba. Y realmente aquél chico se sentía así, como un extraño. Un alfil que se había metido en un juego cuyas reglas desconocía por completo. ¿Por qué la edad los limitaba a pensar que podían sentir el amor real? No lo entendía, por mucho que lo intentará.

De pronto sucedió. La gota rebalsó del vaso. Hikaru derramó una lágrima. Jazmín se cubrió la boca con la mano. No podía comprender de ninguna manera como él podía… como era capaz de… ¡No! Aquél chico tan amargado, tan aislado, tan despreocupado y toda palabra que lo describiera no podía soltar lágrimas por algo así. No, no podía… ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle a ella algo así?

Jazmín ya no soportó el peso que cargaba y tuvo que recostarse sobre la pared que tenía detrás para no caer ante lo que contemplaba ahora mismo. No sabía como reaccionar. Un montón de emociones se reflejaron superficialmente, aunque por dentro solo tuviera una, rió, lloró, bufó, suspiro. Respira, respira se repetía. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero consiguió no derramar nada.

Hikaru miró a otro lado y simplemente se despidió.

Cuando se fue, Jazmín terminó de desmoronarse como antes. Ella había sido fuerte sin dejarse derrumbar por muchas cosas. Pero no había recordado su pasado hasta entonces. No había tenido problemas serios hasta entonces. Pero no podía soportar… en realidad no había palabras que describiera lo intolerable que era para ella haberlo visto así solo por que no fue capaz de pronunciar unas simples palabras. ¿Realmente podía quererla así? Ella no podía… no, no podía entender ese tipo de afecto. Lo que sufrió que era lo único con posibilidad de hacerla rendirse ante el llanto, la había moldeado para entender que ese tipo de afecto ya no existía, y por sobre todo, que ella nunca lo experimentaría.

De pronto alguien se acercó a preguntarle: -¿Estas bien?-. Ella reaccionó de inmediato, no sabía como, pero consiguió erguirse y pararse sobre sus pies para responder. Cuando notó la apariencia de quién preguntó. No parecía nada confiable con esa mirada, por lo que ella respondió rápido para irse. Pero él la detuvo.

Hikaru se sentía un completo idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido, un… argh! Ninguna palabra podía describirlo. ¿Por qué tuvo que echarlo todo a perder? Después de tantos sucesos, había conseguido algo que lo había hecho tan feliz, ¡¿Alguien podía decirle por que carajo lo tiro tan cómodamente a la basura? ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan egoísta? Ya está, estaba claro, no había solución para su estupidez. Hasta se golpeó la frente contra un poste de luz en el camino, algo que hubiera continuado haciendo toda la noche de no ser por el grito que oyó. Un grito que reconocería de cualquier forma que lo escuchará. Se echo a correr como si huyera de la mismísima muerte. Cuando llegó encontró una nota.

Al leerla solo pudo cerrar el puño de manera que sus uñas, a pesar de su escaso largo, consiguieron hacer brotar sangre que cubrió el papel.


	10. Obsesión y locura

(N/a): ¡Entren y toquen! ¡Escuchen a la banda! Con trompetas y tambores, ven hoy, ven ya. Salten, griten, corran. Todos juntos vamos a darle alegría, alegría al corazón. ¿Saben por qué? TANANAAAAAAAAAN (suenan tambores). Por queeeee: ESTOY DE VUELTA. XD

Bueno, se bien que me retrasé dos semanas y lo lamento, pero aquí estoy de vuelta por que: ¡Nunca lograrán callarme! También les pedí que hicieran todo eso por que los necesito bien alegres para que luego me digan si este capítulo conseguía cambiar su estado de animo en un giro de 180º dos veces :D Contestando reviews: **Noemi-prosopon:** Me alegra que te alegre lo que comenzó en el fic, y vos te alegras de que yo me alegre ¿no? Bueno, primero me sorprende que tanto te recuerda a vos Jazmín. Los viejos de esos dos tienen muuuuucho sentido del humor. Imagine perfectamente que ibas a coincidir con Jazmín, pero la verdad es que fue lo más lógico que se lo ocurrió en el momento, sigue siendo excusa y él no le exige lo mismo, es más bien como que trata de comprender por que no se siente igual. Ahora verás bien el trauma de Jazmín que no la deja decir te amo a alguien (que no sea Seba, aunque igual nunca se lo dice así).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**10-Obsesión y locura.**

Hikaru pov:

Me sentí un asco. Primero arruino todo con medalla de oro por no entender que algo como el amor no es tan fácil de sentir, y ahora a ella se la llevaban por que yo la deje sola en medio de la nada a las once de la noche. Por mucho que me pegara en la cabeza tuve que entender que no iba a cambiar nada, si no que debía correr más rápido marcando con mi celular el número de Kaoru. ¡Dargh! No podía imaginar como iba a articular palabra si no lograba sacarme este sabor de mierda de mi boca. Ya dije, ¡Me sentía un asco! Me gustaría que apenas la rescatará, ella misma me metiera en una bolsa negra y me tirara entre la basura.

-¿Qué pasó?- contestó Kaoru, si Jazmín no lo hacía, seguro Kaoru si, y después de haberme molido a golpes.

-Kaoru, secuestraron a Jazmín. Llama ya a la policía, está en su casa-.

-Si, y-ya voy-tardo en reaccionar, no me sorprende.

Ya está, ahora solamente tenía que seguir corriendo, por suerte íbamos a su casa antes de que me mandara semejante boludez. Ahora estaba cerca, aunque no sé como conseguí una velocidad que me dejó llegar a la esquina en la que doblaba antes de darme cuenta siquiera. Pero esta misma velocidad me ayudo a abrir la puerta cuando llegue, aunque de hecho no estaba trancada, la hubiera roto si no.

Al entrar, cualquiera podría decir que pude ver algo mucho peor, no lo niego. Pero para mí, la escena era indescriptiblemente horrible. Ya podía sentir mi ira saliendo en forma de agua por mis ojos, nuevamente hice sangrar mi mano por apretar tanto mis puños.

Ella estaba ahí, en una silla atada en todo su torso, con una cinta en la boca y lágrimas en sus ojos, su cabello era un desastre. Si con eso hacía sangrar mi mano, creo que hubiera sido capaz de arrancar mi cabeza con las mismas si llegaba a verla golpeada o sin ropa. Aún así, eso fue suficiente para hacerme estallar.

Cuando entré, ella se asustó mucho y negó con la cabeza desesperada, como si su asesino fuera yo. Pero él apareció intentando atacarme por detrás. De alguna manera, usé reflejos que ni yo conocía y conseguí estamparlo contra la puerta una, dos, tres veces gritando:

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡¿Qué te hizo ella?- no entendía por que, pero Jazmín seguía gimiendo como si el malo fuera yo.

-Para que tu vengas. Tú dime, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?-.

-¿Qué?- entendí que se refería a lo que había hecho recién, ¿Había escuchado eso?- ¿A ti que mierda te importa lo que yo haga?- repliqué, si bien fui un imbécil total, ¿Quién era él en todo eso?

-Por que ella es mi hija- sentí que casi perdía mis ojos por haberlos abierto tanto. Esa distracción fue un punto a favor de él, me golpeó en la cara con el mango del cuchillo que cargaba, luego en el estómago y consiguió hacerme caer. Jazmín lloraba. ¡Basta! Si seguía haciendo eso yo era capaz de dejar que ese tipo me mate con tal de no escucharla más así- Y ahora vas a ver por que nadie la va a hacer llorar. ¡Yo tendría que preguntarte quien eres! Quien eres para dejarla llorando como si nada e irte. Yo te lo había dicho, Jazmín. En esta vida, nadie va a cuidarte como mereces, por eso voy a borrar a todos los que pretendan eso- Jazmín lloraba más y seguía negando con la cabeza desesperada, en serio no lo soportaba más, pero por suerte ahora fue distinto. Ese mal sentimiento volvió a convertirse en ira y me levanté desarmándolo oficialmente.

Cuando el cuchillo cayó, tenía sangre. Era mía, había conseguido cortar profundamente mi palma. Jazmín gritó ahogada por la cinta y lloró más fuerte. Pero mientras el hombre mostraba su dolor por lo mucho que yo apretaba sus muñecas forcejeando, Kaoru entró:

-¡Hikaru!- me sostuvo por la espalda mientras dos policías sujetaban al secuestrador. Al mismo tiempo que lo subieron a su auto, llegó el hermano de Jazmín. Noté que había visto al que decía ser su padre y luego entró en la casa. Kaoru había terminado de desatar a Jazmín y ella misma quitó la cinta de la boca para correr como un rayo hacia donde la policía se llevaba al hombre. Su hermano la retuvo con gran dificultad mientras ella gritaba:

-¡Papá! ¡No, Sebastián! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No, no se lo pueden llevar! No por favor, no…- y entonces se rindió y cayó en el suelo de rodillas, ocultando su rostro húmedo con sus manos. Kaoru la consoló. Yo no podía moverme, pero lo hice con ayuda de Sebastián.

Él mismo me golpeó en la cara, del lado que se había salvado y me gritó:

-¿Te pagan o qué haces? ¿No era que estabas con ella? ¿Cómo mierda es que llego y está la policía? Imbécil-.

-Ey, basta- Kaoru lo agarró suavemente, pero él se alejó con violencia. Antes de poder pegarme de vuelta, Kaoru lo sujetó en serio y Jazmín intervino. Yo no hice nada por el simple hecho de que me merecía mucho más.

-No, por favor Sebastian, no. Ya fue mucho, por favor- Jazmín lloró en el pecho de su hermano, que al ser soltado, a pesar de que me miraba con intenciones de carnicería, finalmente decidió consolar a su hermana y la abrazó mientras seguía llorando.

-Te juro que no queda así- me señaló, pero Kaoru me sacó de la casa. Mi apariencia en ese momento habrá sido más que patética, solo podía hacer caras que buscaban compasión, pero por dentro seguía pensando en la idea de la basura. De hecho, luego de caminar un rato hice el intento y mi hermano me paró:

-Ey, ¿Qué haces?- se enojó.

-Soy una basura, ahí tengo que estar, déjame- no podía sentirme de otra forma, por estúpido que sonara lo que decía.

-Claro, pretendes que te deje meterte a un cesto de basura y quedarte ahí hasta que decidan tirarte con el resto. La verdad no sé que pasó, pero ahora me vas a contar y entonces, si lo considero, te tiro por mi cuenta directo al río-.

-Soy un pelotudo, soy muy pelotudo. Me peleé con ella y la dejé sola, por eso se la llevaron- si Kaoru no me hubiese estado sujetando los brazos, me habría empezado a golpear con las manos. Como no me quedaba otra, golpeé mi cabeza sola por la pared de atrás. Kaoru me miraba con reproche y me llamaba estúpido con los ojos.

-Bueno entonces, voy a dejar que te golpees la cabeza hasta que mueras y te dejo acá, ni vale la pena tirarte-.

-¡No seas tan morboso! Me hiciste acordar de que me duele todo- creo que solamente me faltaba llorar para completar la escena de un niño malcriado lloriqueando por un muñeco, por que Kaoru se agarró la cabeza con una mano suspirando.

-No importa ahora, vamos a casa a curarte, salvo que prefieras quedarte así hasta que Sebastián te mate, o renovarte y después morir- me estaba jodiendo.

-¡Basta ya!- lloré, completé la escena.

Jazmín Pov:

Estaba ya en mi habitación, no podía llorar más, me sequé. Luego de que Hikaru y Kaoru se fueron, Sebastián me contuvo un rato y después me dijo:

-Bueno ya, deja de llorar. ¿Todavía te importa lo que le pase al loco ese?-.

-¡No le digas así! También es tu papá- reclamé con voz ronca.

-No, mío no es. Hace rato ya-

-Mentira, sabes bien que no puedes cambiar- que Sebastian piense así, me ponía cada vez más triste.

-¿Sabes qué? Anda, báñate y duérmete- se enojó.

Cuando llegué al baño, no conseguí evitar el espejo. Patética, era la palabra que más me describía en el momento. Me sentí mejor luego del baño, bastante de hecho. Fui a mi pieza y me acosté, convirtiéndome en una bolita, abrazando mis piernas. Inevitablemente, llegó a mi mente la escena que presencié sin poder hacer nada, ahora pienso que estuvo mal bañarme, recupere mi hidratación y conseguí llorar de vuelta. En ese momento, Sebastián pasaba de largo cuando miró por mi puerta abierta y suspiró maldiciendo por verme llorar. Entró reclamando:

-Muévete, dale- cuando me corrí para atrás, él levantó la sábana para acostarse a mi lado y se tapó con ella, luego me abrazó, dejando que me hundiera en su pecho llorando –Sos boluda, ¿Sabías?- creo que esperaba respuesta, pero no dije nada, no sabía que pensar realmente, así que él siguió- Bien boluda-.

-¿Sabías que eres un gran consolador? Pero bien bueno, en serio-.

-Si ya sé, años de práctica, los mismos años que te duró la boludez, y los que te dure- en ese momento, mi expresión cambió y hasta me reí. En realidad quería decir que él siempre iba a estar, claro que usó palabras de su vocabulario propio para esto, pero consiguió hacerme sentir mejor. Cuando quería, mi hermano podía ser tan dulce, que hasta me hacía envidiar a quien fuera su novia.

Al ver que yo había entendido el mensaje, comenzó a darme palmadas de consuelo en mi cabeza, más bien cerca de mi oreja.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- volví a reír.

-Por consolarme- de verdad me hizo sentir bien.

-¿Qué consuelo? Yo estaba tocando la batería- entonces golpeó mi cabeza con ambas manos buscando hacer cualquier tipo de ritmo en ella. Yo me revolví riendo para me dejara, pero cuando lo conseguí fue peor- Bueno, entonces la flauta- ahora hizo un puño de su manos y sopló en mi oreja a través de él- Argh, no sirve. La guitarra entonces- por último me hizo cosquillas en el estómago fingiendo tocar una guitarra, con su otra mano tocaba en mi cuello, también haciendo cosquillas. Yo me revolví hasta haberlo echado de la cama casi por completo, pero él se paró y volvió a tirarse encima roncando, fingiendo dormir, mientras yo seguía riendo. De verdad que lo quería mucho.

Pov normal:

Al día siguiente, la cabeza de Hikaru aún daba vueltas cuando escuchó la puerta. Su hermano abrió, no oyó nada. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Jazmín entró en su habitación con timidez hasta que lo vio. Ella temía que estuviera dormido, pero él estaba solo ahí… observando el techo, totalmente sumido en su mente, con una expresión que casi podía hacerla llorar de lástima.

-Hola- dijo casi en un susurro, su voz estaba muy raspada y sus ojos, aún con maquillaje se veían fatigados.

-Hola- fue todo lo que pudo responder. Ella tampoco sabía como empezar, así que entró por completo cerrando la puerta y caminó para sentarse a su lado. Lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos. En su cara estaba marcada aún la herida del cuchillo y del puño de su hermano.

Hizo lo que sentía y apoyó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas claramente adolorida. Él no cambió la dirección de sus ojos ni la expresión en su cara, hacía que Jazmín se sintiera peor.

Ella sentía que tenía la culpa de ello, él estaba así por defenderla. Aunque se sentía mal, al mismo tiempo tenía un sentimiento de gratitud hacia él. Por dentro, pensaba en que sus acciones fueron muy nobles, y esto la llevó a reaccionar de la única forma en que podía agradecerle sin usar las palabras que no tenía. Lo besó. Fue un beso suave, solo tocó sus labios con la mayor ternura posible.

Por dentro, Hikaru enloquecía, pero le era imposible plasmarlo en su exterior, por lo que cuando ella se apartó solo dijo, mirándola al fin:

-¿Por qué?- Jazmín seguía muy cerca de él, acariciando su rostro.

-Te lo debo… mucho- susurró. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerlo querer saltar tan fácilmente?

-No me debes nada, yo te dejé sola…-

-No, no- ella casi se desesperó, lo tomó con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo, ahora un poco más fuerte- No es tu culpa, no pienses eso, por favor- su voz ahora sonaba tan dulce- Es por mi culpa… que él te hiciera esto- Jazmín hizo una pausa antes de seguir y se sentó como debía, haciendo que él también lo hiciera- Fue gracias a mi que la policía nunca consiguió arrestar a mi padre- entonces de verdad aquel hombre viejo era su padre. Mierda- Él ya se había convertido en lo que es ahora hace años. Fue al que mató a mi mamá, y entonces escapó de casa por que mi hermano lo denunció. Bastante tiempo después, trató de atacar a mi hermano y no pudo, nuevamente escapó de la policía por mi. También alguna vez lo agarré en un intento a atacar a mis amigas, fue ahí cuando me dijo que él era capaz de matar a cualquiera de mi alrededor con tal de protegerme, me hizo creer que nunca nadie iba a amarme, y que por tanto yo tampoco tenía que amar a nadie- apenas comenzó su relato, la dulzura en su voz desapareció sin dejar rastro. Su voz se tornó áspera y fría hasta que terminó, en ese momento miró a Hikaru con una mirada tan helada como su voz.

Gracias a lo último que dijo, él comprendió por que le había dicho todo aquello. Ella no podía creer en el amor. Su padre había logrado con amenazas de muerte que ella nunca se permitiera sentir nada.

-La verdad, Hikaru. Nunca dejé que se lo llevarán, por que él era alguien increíble. Yo lo quería demasiado, nunca me di cuenta de que él también, pero lo llevó al extremo. Él atacó a mi madre frente a mí cuando ella me dio una reprimenda haciéndome llorar. Él no lo soportó y por eso la mató, esa es su locura. Pero yo no podía superarlo…-

-Entonces yo no tendría que haber…- Hikaru se alarmó, pensando en que en realidad estuvo mal haberlo encarcelado, pero Jazmín lo detuvo.

-No. Hiciste muy bien. Sebastian busco por muchos años que yo pudiera superar que mi papá ya no era él mismo. Pero ahora que finalmente lo atraparon, es cuando conseguí superarme- Jazmín sonrió de nuevo con ternura- Gracias-.

-D-e, eh. De nada- consiguió decir.

-Ah, Hikaru…- alargó su sonrisa- Te amo-.

A Hikaru se le revolvió el estómago. Realmente no entendía si estuvo bien o no lo que hizo, pero aquellas palabras crearon un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo. Era increíble cuanta felicidad le otorgó escuchar eso.

Mientras aún no reaccionaba del todo, Jazmín volvió a tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos para besarlo. Cuando él reaccionó profundizo el beso con gran energía, haciendo reír a su novia.


	11. Un pasado para confesar

(N/a): … (la autora mira el techo con su mente delirando). El día de hoy, debo dar una triste noticia para todos, y es que por desgracia… (comienza a llorar) ya no podré delirar en mis saludos como siempre. Sucede que entre mis dos fics que realizo al mismo tiempo, ya no puedo pensar en saludos graciosos, asi que desde ahora solamente puedo decir lo que alcanse a pensar cuando escribo esto, lo siento mucho, pero a veces la vida es difícil, y debes aprender a seguir a pesar de todo (tanto la autora como su público lloran en una escena dramática). Mi consuelo es que me siento feliz de haber recibido más visitas de lo normal, puedo notar que les gustó el drama ^^ y me alegra, a mi también me gusta por que evidentemente no sirvo en la comedia salvó cuando ideas de verdad graciosas vienen por pura casualidad a mio cerebro XD. Ahora contestando reviews: A **Yaci-chan:** Por fiiiiin volviste a la vida mujer! Jaja extrañé mucho tus comentarios, mas vale que no pase de vuelta. ¿Qué te digo? Me imagine que ibas a agradecer no haber tenido que esperar entre los últimos dos caps (encima me atrasé dos semanas para el último), me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y respecto a las puteadas, la verdad es que mezcló con las nuestras por que en serio no soporto usar las de los doblajes que no insultan ni a un oso mutante sin cerebro xD. A **Lara.S:** Como me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, creo que mejoré bastante con el paso del tiempo por lo que espero que puedas leer el resto pronto (y así veas este saludo en el que te respondí xD). Bueno ahora si los dejo y espero comentarios (va para vos ya sabes quien noemi ¬¬).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11-Un pasado que confesar****.**

-Déjame… ya voy… ¡Para ya!- finalmente Katia despertó luego de que Kaoru le clavara levemente varias veces el lápiz para hacerle notar que estaban en clases:

-Señorita Hale- llamó el profesor.

-¡¿Si?-

-Repita por favor lo que dije- Katia arqueó una ceja pesando y luego dijo resignada.

-Solo sé, que no sé nada-

-Bien. Parece que era la única atenta…- en ese momento, les pidió lo mismo a otros y ninguno supo responder por que realmente nadie le daba atención a filosofía. La frase que salvó a la rubia era precisamente la que el profesor acababa de decir mientras explicaba a Sócrates (padre de la filosofía, si no lo conocen o no prestaron atención a esa clase, son felices).

Katia sonrió más que satisfecha por la casualidad que la sacó de problemas, esto le causo bastante gracia a Kaoru quien la miraba en modo reproche negando con la cabeza.

De pronto llegó otra alumna que Kaoru nunca había visto, la misma pidió permiso antes de entrar con educación. Era bastante alta, de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, dividido al medio, de contextura delgada, ojos marrones y en su cara resaltaban bastante unos labios seductoramente dibujados y carnosos.

-Ah, volviste Jade, como me alegra. Todos chicos vamos a…-

-Nooooooo- Katia se tapó la boca al haber notado que pronunció muy fuerte su queja- nada, nada. Sigan- volteó la cara avergonzada. El profesor hizo que le dieran una cálida bienvenida y ella se sintió halagada además de muy feliz. Luego de eso, fue a su asiento guardado justo al lado de Katherine y la saludó:

-Ya veo que me extrañaste, Hale-.

-¿Por qué los intercambios no pueden ser permanentes?- dramatizó la rubia y Jade entrecerró los ojos enojada, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo evidentemente ofensivo, notó la presencia de Kaoru y sonrió algo sorprendida.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo? ¿Eres nuevo?-

-Si, entré este año. Tú… estuviste de intercambio ¿Eh?-

-Exacto- movió la cabeza en señal pretenciosa y Katia pasó su mirada de uno al otro, Kaoru solo siendo cortés y Jade buscando algo más.

-Ay, no te puedo creer. ¿Ya te conseguiste una víctima nueva?- le dijo Katherine a Jade, y ella volvió a hacer su cara enojada.

-Estoy siendo cortés-

-Ahora le dicen cortesía- ironizó y el profesor los interrumpió finalmente.

Al toque del recreo, Jade inmediatamente fue a buscar a Kaoru para conversar:

-Eu- lo tocó en la espalda con el dedo índice y él volteó -¿Podemos hablar un rato?- sonrió amable. Kaoru tardó un poco en responder que sí y se fueron, siendo perseguidos por la mirada acusadora de Katia.

-Así que eres nuevo, ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Nací en Japón, pero suelo mudarme mas o menos seguido por el trabajo de mi madre-

-Ah ¿De qué trabaja?-

-Es diseñadora… famosa- Jade asintió con la cabeza y sonrió aún más interesada luego de escuchar esto.

-Bueno, aunque lo escuchaste yo no te lo dije, mi nombre es Jade Bennet, no me sé tu nombre-

-Kaoru Hitachiin- a la chica le causó algo de gracia- si ya sé, aquí mi apellido es raro-

-Noo. Bueno un poco- Kaoru asintió.

-¿Quieres contarme en dónde estuviste de intercambio?-

-Nueva Zelanda. Me gusta mucho ese país, con toda su… naturaleza y eso- y así continúo la conversación.

Por otro lado, Jazmín, Hikaru, Katia y Natalie estaban juntos conversando.

-¿Dónde está Kaoru?- preguntó su hermano.

-Hablando con alguien…- fue todo lo que contestó Katia- por cierto Jazmín: Volvió- Jazmín comprendió al instante a quién se refería y abrió mucho la boca.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- Katia entrecerró los ojos haciéndole notar que su pregunta era estúpida.

-Por que el destino se ríe de ti, amiga-

-Haaa, no puedo creer-a Jazmín le dio mucha bronca la noticia.

-¿Quién volvió?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Jade Bennet- respondió Katia y antes de seguir fue interrumpida por Natalie muy sorprendida.

-¿Ella volvió? ¿Por qué?- nuevamente la pregunta estúpida, por lo que la rubia solo la ignoró y continúo.

-Es una chica que entró un año antes que Jazmín y se empezaron a odiar luego de que Jade saliera con Sebastián-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué te parece terminar con él en una fiesta y al segundo besar a otro sin disimulo alguno?- respondió Jazmín y Hikaru arqueó una ceja, comprendiendo su punto- es una…- se mordió el labio.

-Dilo- ordenó Katia.

-Noo, voy a parecer una vieja- la morena se sintió algo mal y Katia la miró con más autoridad.

-Dilo- usó un tono serio.

-¡Tonta del cerro!- dijo al final en tono alto y la rubia sonrió. A Hikaru le dio gracia, pero pensaba más en su hermano y donde podía estar.

A la salida, Hikaru cuestionó a Kaoru cuando lo alcanzó.

-Ey, ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Ah, hola. Perdón, es que una chica quiso hablar conmigo-

-Hmm, ¿qué tipo de conversación fue?- el mayor hizo un gesto de sospecha y Kaoru rió.

-Nada en especial, recién la conozco- respondió- pero parece que voy a estar ocupado el viernes- y entonces ambos rieron y Hikaru le pasó el brazo por los hombros felicitándolo.

Durante la semana, Kaoru y Jade hablaban siempre que podían, pero solo Katia sabía que la era Jade con quien Kaoru pasaba tanto tiempo, a diferencia de los otros, ya que Hikaru solo sabía el primer nombre por cortesía de su hermano.

Cuando el viernes llegó, Kaoru se fue con Jade a una pista de baile y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué te llevas mal con Katia?- Jade hizo un leve gesto al oír que la llamaba por un sobrenombre, pero lo disimuló.

-Por nada en especial. Katherine- resaltó su nombre completo- es bastante agresiva con la mayoría de las personas, me sorprende que hayas conseguido ser su amigo-

-Puede ser gracias a que mi hermano es el novio de su mejor amigo- señaló.

-Oh, no lo sabía. ¿De Jazmín Jeille?-

-Exacto-

-¿Y tu hermano cuanto…?-

-Somos gemelos-

-Ah, que interesante. Bueno, el asunto es que ella realmente suele ser así con las personas, yo pienso que es un desquite-

-¿Por?- Kaoru se extraño mucho.

-Bueno por que… escuché que sus padres son muy rectos con ella, es una familia de muy buen apellido y muy respetada. Parece que se siente algo agobiada y por eso se comporta así-

-No lo sabía- Kaoru se sentía intrigado por lo que acababa de saber.

-Pero. No le digas que te conté esto, yo no sé si es verdad- pidió triste Jade.

-No, está bien- Kaoru cambió su expresión y le sonrió, entonces ella se alegró y lo invitó a bailar. Mientras lo hacían, Jade le preguntó:

-Dime, Katherine… ¿Es solo tu amiga?-

-Si, así es-

-Oh, pues me hubiera gustado animarme a preguntar esto antes- Jade sonrió.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Kaoru podía prevenir perfectamente lo que venía.

-Bueno por que, hubiera hecho esto antes- ahora Jade lo besó y Kaoru la correspondió sin problemas.

Lo cierto es que Jade le resultaba muy atractiva y también le daba la impresión de ser una buena persona, sin duda una chica interesante y divertida, muy enérgica. Lo que no notaba era que en realidad todo esto no le dejaba ver lo que ella ocultaba debajo de cada una de sus acciones.

Aún así, luego de esa noche ambos comenzaron una relación aunque no fue difundida en el colegio si no hasta luego de unos días. Cuando la noticia se supo, todos tuvieron una reacción distinta. Katia fue la primera en saberlo:

-Kaoru, ¿Vas con nosotros el sábado?-

-Eh…-

-Cuidado Hale, te comento que tiene planes- intervino Jade.

-¿De qué tipo?- dijo desagradable Katia.

-Planes de cine, conmigo- ambas miraron a Kaoru, Jade sonriendo y Katia extrañada, Kaoru miró a Jade y luego bajó la mirada solo sonriendo.

-¿Y… eso por qué?- preguntó la rubia algo asustada.

-Por que es mi novio- le respondió Jade orgullosa. Katia respiró algo perturbada pero no dijo más palabras, mientras que la castaña sonrió satisfecha, Kaoru se sintió extraño al ver la conducta de su amiga.

A la salida del colegio, Jazmín corrió a abrazar a Kaoru y felicitarlo.

-Ay, no puedo creer, me alegro mucho- dijo abrazándolo.

-Gracias- respondió riendo.

-¿Cómo se llama? Es de tu curso ¿No?-

-Si, es Jade Bennet- la sonrisa de Jazmín desapareció fugazmente y su expresión se tornó más bien… no sé… horrorizada totalmente.

-Jade Be… ¿Ella no era la que…?- preguntó Hikaru, pero Jazmín puso una mano en su boca sin quitar la mirada sobre Kaoru.

-No, no es… nadie, no- Jazmín sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír- No importa, me alegro mucho- y entonces se fue, luego de susurrarle al oído a Hikaru.

-No le digas nada de ella por favor, después te explico- cuando se fue, Kaoru preguntó que su hermano decidió no responderle y solo volver a felicitarlo.

Lo que había sucedido con Jade y Jazmín fue que ella al entrar en aquella escuela, fue gratamente admirada por todos en cuanto a su belleza, y esto la volvió cada vez más superficial. Cuando Jazmín entró, gran parte de esa atención se dirigió a ella y eso la enfureció. Fingiendo ser su amiga, se acercó a ella y luego comenzó una relación con su hermano, utilizando exactamente los mismos trucos que ahora usaba con Kaoru, lo sedujo y luego lo destruyó. Gracias a esto se ganó el odio rotundo tanto de Jazmín como de sus dos amigas. Cuando cambiaron los cursos, rompió relación de cualquier tipo con Jazmín y más bien fue siempre atacada por Katia, claro que devolvía cada uno de sus insultos.

Jade se fue de intercambio y por ello no pudo asistir a clases durante los primeros dos meses. Al volver notó cuanto podía hacer en venganza usando a Kaoru como medio.


	12. Red de mentiras

(N/a): Alo gente de la Tierra, ¿qué tal anda todo? Bueno, aca les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, aunque no sé si realmente lo esperaban tanto :( Igualmente, respondo a la review: **Noemi-prosopon:** Juro que me reí demasiado con tu comentario, aunque ya lo sabes. Bueno, como te dije, desgraciadamente la razón por la que Kaoru no se daba cuenta de la flor de *** que tenía, era por que hasta a él, la calentura le puede :I es una lástima, pero ese hermoso chico sigue teniendo hormonas. Por cierto, me gustaron los que estaban en el mismo pasillo de la fama que yo :D salvó por la que quedó tachada, espero ver el nombre completo de esas iniciales pronto ;). Ahora ya, sigan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12-Red de mentiras.**

-¿Ahora sí entiendes el por qué?- preguntó Jazmín.

-Si, supongo. Pero de alguna manera hay que hacerlo pronto o va a ser peor después- contestó su novio.

-Obviamente que sí, pero hay que pensar una buena manera- añadió Katia cuando notó que Jazmín la miraba fijo- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Me sorprende de más que todavía no hayas dicho ni un misero insulto hacia Kaoru o Jade-

-Eso es por que los dos son tan idiotas que ya ni hay insulto inventado por el hombre que valga la pena-

-Auch- dijo Hikaru.

-Tiene razón-dijo con elocuencia Jazmín.

-Razón de sobra, pero no importa. Ahora lo que quiero es buscar la mejor forma para que hacer que Kaoru la deje y al mismo tiempo humillarla de tal forma que quiera pasar el resto de su vida siendo uno de los prisioneros en la FUCKING alegoría de la caverna- (esta es una historia escrita por el filosofo Platón, pueden leerla resumdiamente aca: http:/www.e-torredebabel.com/Historia-de-la-filosofia/Filosofiagriega/Platon/Mitodela, lean solo la historia lo demás creánme que no lo quieren saber -.-).

-En serio que andas mal con filosofía ¿Eh?- preguntó Jazmín.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡LA ODIO CON EL ALMA!-

-Bueno ya, ¿Cómo los vamos a separar?- preguntó impaciente Hikaru.

-Yo primero quiero hacer algo que me es muy necesario, no sé si sirva, pero quiero hacerlo- dijo Jazmín.

-¿Podes guardarte el misterio barato y decir que mierda estás pensando?- cuestionó Katia.

-No, no me lo quiero guardar, ustedes déjenme que yo me arreglo- los otros dos suspiraron ante la expresión seria de la chica.

En la mañana siguiente, Jade arrastró todo el primer recreo a Kaoru, sin dejarlo ver a sus amigos. Esto hizo claramente que Jazmín se enfureciera más y tuviera menos dudas respecto a lo que quería hacer.

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos se dirigían a los distintos clubes a los que pertenecían. Jade era parte del club de teatro y mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros llegaran, estaba sentada en el escenario leyendo una revista. Cuando Jazmín entró, realmente solo tenía intenciones de convencerla hablando, pero al verla tan tranquilamente sentada, como si se regocijará de lo que hacía con Kaoru, no contuvo más su ira y de caminar pasó a estar corriendo hacia ella. Subió las escaleras y tomó su revista para arrojarla con violencia, volteó y le dijo sin dejarla quejarse:

-¡JADE! ¡Esta vez, te fuiste muy lejos!- ahora la otra se paró para responderle.

-Ay, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué, estás nerviosa? Dime, ¿tu hermanito sigue deprimido?-

-Ha, ¿Y a ti que te importa?-

-No, realmente no me importa, yo no lo extraño. Ha, yo ya me consolé- la miró presumida.

-Si, con mi cuñado te consolaste. ¿Sabes que? ¡Te voy a matar!- en este momento, Jazmín sin más la agarró del pelo y Jade hizo lo mismo, ambas forcejeándose con toda su fuerza, aunque Jazmín debía admitir que Jade era más fuerte que ella no quiso dejarla ir.

-¿Qué pasa, Hikaru?- preguntó su hermano.

-Kaoru, bueno… las chicas no querían esto, pero tenemos que hablar- el aludido lo miró extrañado, pero sin nervios. Aún así, cuando Hikaru se lo iba a explicar, ambos notaron que mucha gente de dirigía hacia el teatro y escucharon varios gritos desde adentro –Mejor hablamos en otra parte- dijo Hikaru y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el otro lado, cuando vieron a Katia quien les dijo lo que ocurría adentro, entonces ambos decidieron seguirla.

Cuando entraron los tres asustados por la pelea, los gemelos intentaron convencer a Katia de que interviniera, ella no se animó a meterse e intentó hacerlo con palabras adelantándose.

-Jazmín, ey, basta. Jazmín- pero cuando se acercó mucho, ella le grito y Katia bajó asustada de ahí.

-Más vale que no se metan por que lo pagan todos- dijo Jazmín.

-No, por favor, chicos. Hasta a mi me da miedo cuando ella está así- sin duda que la rubia estaba aterrada.

-¡Vas a ver! ¡Con Kaoru no te vas a meter!- gritó Jazmín.

-¿Sabes qué, Jazmín? ¿Sabes qué?- Jade la tomó un momento de las muñecas para dejar de pelear y decirle de frente- Esta guerra, recién empieza. Y te puedo asegurar que voy ganando-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por que tu amiguito Kaoru, es igual de idiota que tu hermano y que tú-

-A nosotros no nos vas a decir idiotas- gritó Jazmín para volver a agarrarse de su pelo y ambas volvieron a forcejearse.

-¿Jade?- fue entonces cuando Kaoru notó que la chica con quien Jazmín peleaba era ella. Cuando la nombró, Jade pudo verlo y se enojó con Jazmín más por estar avergonzándola, aún así no detuvo la pelea, si no que la intensificó. Al haber confirmado que era ella, Kaoru no comprendió muy bien el sentimiento que se formó dentro de él. Era una mezcla de tristeza con algo de ira hacia él mismo.

De pronto, apareció alguien que pudo parar la pelea. En medio de la gente, pasó Sebastián corriendo. Los otros tres lo vieron y lo animaron a pararlas. Él subió al escenario y las separó con bastante dificultad, finalmente, los gemelos se atrevieron a intervenir y cada uno sujetó a su novia intentando calmarla. Aunque ya no ofrecían resistencia, las dos se miraban con mucha bronca respirando agotadas.

Finalmente, apareció entre la multitud un profesor que llevó a ambas con el director y toda la gente que las había estado mirando se dispersó.

Mientras que en la sala de director, ambas chicas escuchaban sin atención el monologo del director, fuera de ella, los gemelos esperaban sentados en una banca. Hikaru tenía una expresión culpable por el hecho de que Kaoru había oído la verdad; por otro lado su hermano tenía la vista fija en el suelo y los ojos en blanco cuando le habló:

-¿De eso querías hablarme?- su tono era tan serio y severo, que Hikaru se sintió intimidado.

-Eh…-

-¿Tú sabías?- ahora Kaoru lo miraba muy ofendido, lo que realmente lastimó a su gemelo –Quiero que me digas la verdad-

Hikaru suspiró- Jade… realmente quería vengarse de Jazmín, por razones que no me pidas entender, y solo te usaba para esto- en serio no quería ver la expresión de su hermano, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando lo hizo, casi tuvo intenciones de golpearse severamente, por que lo único que le faltaba eran lágrimas. Su rostro mostraba una herida profunda que también penetró en su hermano, era inevitable, ambos eran realmente unidos y Hikaru no soportaba verlo de esa manera. Ahora fue cuando comprendió por que Jazmín y Katia no querían decírselo solo así y se sintió un idiota por haberlo hecho él.

Kaoru se sentía tan ofendido con Jade como con su propio hermano, por no haber sido capaz de decirlo desde un comienzo, no tenía idea de cuanto Hikaru deseaba que él comprendiera, el hecho de que lo hizo por que sabía que eso pasaría, y en realidad habían intentado buscar la forma de hacerlo sin herirlo, pero que los impulsos de Jazmín terminaron por revelar la verdad.

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Kaoru ocultó su cara. Hikaru se paró mirando a Jazmín, quien se decidió solo por tomarlo de la mano y arrástralo lejos enojada. Jade en cambio caminó hacia Kaoru como si nada hubiera pasado y, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él, le dijo:

-Descuida, estoy bien. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?- pero Kaoru la tomó de las muñecas para alejar sus manos, mostrando en su expresión que no comprendía su comportamiento si era conciente de que la oyó, ahora se daba cuenta de cuan idiota había sido.

-No. Sabes perfectamente que escuché lo que dijiste- aunque lo intentó, era obvio que ella no estaba arrepentida.

-Ay, pero… eso lo dije por que… Bueno por que estaba muy enojada, pero no fue en serio, no pensaba en lo que decía. No te enojes, ¿Si?- intentó dar lástima, pero no sirvió. Ahora Kaoru solo sentía lástima por si mismo.

-Ahora no puedes revindicarte con nada, hiciste bastante, pero se terminó- el chico debía admitir que a pesar de todo, le dolió ver que ella no se sentía para nada afligida, si no que solo se fue enojada por haber perdido a su medio de venganza. Realmente solo lo había usado, hm, que imbécil fue.

Cuando dio la vuelta, fue sorprendido por Jazmín abrazándolo de golpe e intentando consolarlo, aunque ella estaba más triste que él, se sentía demasiado culpable por lo sucedido.

-Ay, Kaoru, perdón, perdón. Yo no quería que lo supieras de esa manera, por favor no te enojes con tu hermano, él no te dijo nada por culpa mía y de Katia, nosotras queríamos buscar la forma de que lo supieras sin el menor daño posible, pero por mi culpa fue todo al revés. Perdón-

-No, Jazmín. Está bien, pienso que si se hubiera prolongado hubiese sido peor- hizo un patético intento de sonrisa- gracias- pero esto no la hizo sentirse mejor en absoluto.

Mientras se marchaba, Kaoru se detuvo un momento: -¿Dijiste… que también Katia quería ayudar?-

-Ah, si- Jazmín suspiró- Kaoru, aunque no lo demuestre como se debe, Katia te aprecia. Y mucho-

-Dile que gracias- ahora su sonrisa no fue tan patética como antes, casi no la forzó.

-Díselo tú- propuso ella.

-Ok, pero luego. Adiós- y finalmente se marchó. Fue entonces que la chica notó que su novio se veía peor que su hermano.

-Ay por dios, Hikaru no estés triste. Él necesitaba saberlo, yo soy la que tiene que estar mal, por mi culpa se enteró de la peor manera-

-Si, pero…-

-Pero nada, vamos-

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, amor?- cuestionó un hombre adulto que charlaba con Jade.

-Todavía no sé, pero lo voy a pensar muy bien. Voy a buscar lo que a Jazmín le duela más, no solo a ella, también al idiota de Kaoru por dejarme, y estoy muy segura que Katia y Hikaru tuvieron algo que ver. Tengo que pensar hasta encontrar algo que a todos, los lastimé tanto como ellos a mí-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo y que estoy a tu total disposición- esto hizo que en ella surgiera una idea y el hombre lo notó- ¿En qué piensas?-

-Hace poco, tu policía atrapó a un hombre al que perseguían hace mucho, ¿No?-

-Si, ahora que recuerdo, él era el padre de esa chica, ¿No?- ahora Jade sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya lo tengo-.


	13. Consolación

(N/a): Aloha gente! Perdón por el retraso, pero bueno aca los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>13-Consolación.<strong>

Katia:

No se bien por que, pero creo que Kaoru llevaba toda la mañana a la espera de que yo le dijera algo.

La verdad no entiendo ni por que lo querría, ni que esperaba escuchar. Todo lo que había sucedido últimamente no tenía relación conmigo, al menos directa o algo así. Que fuera mi amigo no significaba que yo tenía la obligación de decirle cosas como "perdón" o "¿estas bien?", por el simple hecho de que debía alegrarlo tanto como a nosotros, el haber descubierto la verdad en lugar de seguir siendo el niño idiota cuyos hilos eran controlados por semejante ***.

Sinceramente no pensaba decirle nada, todo eso se lo tenía bien merecido. Yo pensaba que su cerebro servía más, no que iba a dejarse llevar solamente por lo que miraba, pero resulto ser uno más del montón.

-Ey, Katia- finalmente me saludó. Agradecí esto solo por que ya no soportaba que me mirara esperando palabras de aliento, según yo suponía.

-¿Hm?- quería hacer notar que no conseguiría más que insultos de mi parte.

-Jazmín me dijo que tú también querías ayudar… bueno, a que yo descubra lo de Jade- ¿Qué me quería decir con eso este idota?-… bueno, gracias- ¡Argh! Si algo odiaba más de él que la estupidez que se mandó, era esa sonrisa tan angelical y amable. ¡Me enferma ese tipo de personalidad!

-Si bueno, Jazmín en realidad cagó todo. Yo tenía pensada toda una venganza para que ella quiera esconderse en una caverna el resto de su vida… y de paso tú supieras la verdad- se rió por eso. Era en serio ¿De que se ríe?

-Una cosa: ¿Estás deprimido por eso?-

-Si, bueno… no sé. Pero si lo estoy, creo que es mas por el hecho de haber sido usado. No sé si en realidad la quería- bueno, fue una respuesta medianamente decente.

Ahora tuve una idea, era idiota para mi decirla, pero seguramente iba a decir que no.

-¿Y no quieres salir?-

-¿Salir?-

-Para despejarte, o… algo así- ¿Yo que sabía? Realmente no entendía por que le decía eso, yo no me entiendo bien con el sentimentalismo.

-Hmmm, no sé…-

-Agradece que te invito y anda- le convenía aceptar ahora que se lo dije. A pesar de mi tono autoritario, volvió a reírse.

-Ok, ok. Nos vemos entonces-

-Lo que sea- ya no tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo.

Por otro lado, noté que la idota estaba mirándome. Le hubiera dicho algo si no fuera por el tan oportuno profesor de filosofía. Dios como odiaba a ese tipo, ¿y la creída por que estaba sonriendo? No me importa, menos si tenía que ver con mi charla con Kaoru.

* * *

><p>-Así que lo invitaste, mira tú- Jazmín a veces podía ser tan molesta.<p>

-Ya te dije que ni sé por que fue- ¿Cuántas veces lo tenía que repetir?

-Ya sé, ya sé- ¿entonces por que esa mirada de complacida? Que chica…- bueno, de cualquier manera me alegra que alguien lo ayude un poco-

-¿Ayuda? La única ayuda que necesita ese imbécil es la de un psicólogo. Y esa otra tarada, la de un hospital psiquiátrico- Jazmín se rió. Supongo que ya me acostumbré a que no se tomen en serio mis amenazas o insultos, por más reales que fueran.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde *** se metió ese pedazo de ***? Me hace venir a esta hora y no llega a tiempo ¿Quién se piensa que es para hacerme esperar maldito ***? Argh, encima la gente hace tanto ruido que no puedo ni escuchar lo que pienso, que cantidad de ***. Y Kaoru no llega, ya está, tiene 5 minutos antes de que me vaya.<p>

...

...

...

3… 2… ¡Ahí llegó! Que suerte tiene de llegar a un segundo bien contado de que me vaya.

-Ey, llegaste temprano- ¿Me estaba jodiendo? Lo voy a matar.

-Yo no llegué temprano, tú llegaste tarde-

-Noo. Es más, llegué temprano- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Pero si pasó media hora- ¡Sepan que solamente lo esperé por que el restaurante en que quedamos me encanta!

-No, lo debes tener adelantado- saqué mi celular y miré el reloj del restaurante.

-¡Celular de ***!- por dios que bronca, y encima el otro se me ríe en la cara. ¡Estoy a dos pasos de dejarlo sin descendencia!

-Bueno, igual supongo que gracias por esperar- se sentó mientras yo tiraba el celular en mi cartera. Le pasé el menú para que elija algo, yo ya lo había pensado pero no lo pedí.

-¡Nooo! Tienen sake, ¿Vas a probar?- lo miré asqueada.

-¿Ahora sos alcohólico?-

-No, pero podemos jugar a ser Hiraya- ahora me asusté más.

-¿Hiraya?-

-No me digas que nunca miraste Naruto-

-Si, pero no sabía que te gustaba-

-No mucho, pero ese tipo es una risa-

-Aja… ¿Entonces quieres pedir eso como bebida?-

-Ok- Al toque vino la mesera, quien nos atendió muuuuuy distinto de cuando prácticamente me arrojó el menú en la mesa. Le dirigí mi peor mirada mientras se iba y por suerte se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Esa tipa me atendió bien para el lado de los tomates, y ahora de la nada está muy feliz-

-Soy muy cautivador- presumió. Su pie pago el precio puesto por mi taco. Después que terminó de quejarse volvió a hablar ¿Para qué?- ¿Estas usando…?- miro mis zapatos bajo la mesa y yo puse mis manos en mi regazo por que mi vestido era corto- no sabía que eras tan elegante- en realidad la idiota de Jazmín prácticamente me ató de pies y manos y me vistió, pero igual no tenía derecho a decir ese sarcasmo.

-Soy una chica ¿Sabías? Y es un lugar elegante- le hubiera vuelto a pegar si no fuera por que yo nunca me habria puesto eso por mi cuenta.

-Está bien, está muy bien. Estas linda-

-Guárdate los comentarios-

-¿Por qué? En serio pienso que si-

-Igual- me abstuve de decir que ese no era mi estilo, pero no tenía ganas de aclarar que yo no me vestí. Me daba igual si pensaba que podía ser elegante.

Nuestras bebidas llegaron primero. Supongo que ahora es cuando debería aclarar que fuimos a comer sushi, idea mía, y por eso tenían sake en un restaurante americano. Kaoru agradeció, la mesera creo que espero también mis gracias, pero la ignoré.

Después del primer trago, los dos insultamos la bebida. ¡Era muy fuerte! Además que yo no acostumbraba a tomar nada de alcohol.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté en medio de mi palabrerío y Kaoru se empezó a reír- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? No le veo la risa- lo estaba por matar en serio.

-¡Es que fue gracioso! Nunca pensé que iba a ser así. Está bueno- me empecé a asustar de una forma rara.

-En serio que no eres normal- fue lo único que dije cuando llegó nuestra comida. Kaoru comió un par de bocados y volvió a tomar de esa asquerosidad -¿Por qué sigues tomando?-

-Por que lo quiero terminar, así que compensó un poco el sabor con la comida- juro que no entendí nada. Pero si sé, que no le vino bien terminarse ese vaso, por que empezó a delirar. Bueno, más o menos, estaba inestable más que otra cosa.

-Ay por favor no, desde ya te aviso que no te pienso arrastrar a tu casa, así que tienes veinte minutos para componerte- en serio no pensaba hacerlo, el fue el idiota que se decidió por tomar esa cosa.

-Nooooo ¿Por qué?- empezó a lloriquear… aunque sin lágrimas realmente –quiero volver al lado de esta belleza- ahora yo quería llorar.

-Aay no, ya está, lo perdí- me resigné.

-¿No tienes novio?- preguntó de la nada y me sorprendió. Pensé un poco en que decir. Bah, no importa. Aunque él estaba en mal estado, decidí ser sincera.

-No-

-¿Por qué? Si eres muuy linda- hasta borracho decía esas estupideces.

-Por que mis planes para el futuro no se pueden hacer con un novio molestando-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- de pronto pareció que recobró la cordura y escuchaba atento. Igual opté por responder pensando que seguía igual y que mañana no iba a recordar nada.

-Pasa esto. Mi vida ahora mismo- me pausé comprobando que me entendía- es una mierda. Vivo sola con mi papá que es una plaga. Es un tipo de buen apellido, rico y que me tiene de princesa pero sin corona, por que me obligó totalmente contra mi voluntad a estudiar cosas como francés y ballet ¡Lo odio! Antes mi mamá me ayudaba a sobrevivir, pero después se separaron y no pude saber más de ella-

-Ooooh- dijo.

-En ese momento me decidí por esto: iba a fingir ser como a mi viejo se le de la gana frente a él, y así para cuando haya terminado la escuela, voy a usar mi buen comportamiento como arma para que me deje ser libre. Tengo pensado ser feliz viajando por el mundo hasta que no pueda caminar de vieja- me recosté contra el respaldo cruzando las piernas como si estuviera satisfecha.

Supongo que me agradó de alguna manera contar este secreto que nunca había tenido tiempo de decírselo a nadie, también me ponía muy tranquila pensar en ese futuro que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por que solo faltaban meses para terminar el año escolar, además mis notas no eran ningún problema.

Por otro lado, noté a Kaoru mirando la mesa pensativo -¿Qué?- pregunté, inconcientemente había asumido que volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Por eso no quieres novio?-

-Siii- era obvio.

Volvió a tildarse pensando. Yo decidí que era hora de volver, pero apenas salimos del restaurante me tocó en la espalda para llamarme. La forma que lo hizo creó un escalofrío que me recorrió por completo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- cuando lo miré, tenía una cara de perrito que odié.

-Pero yo quiero ser tu novio-

-¿Qué?- obviamente seguía mal –Ya dije que no quiero uno, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión-

-Pero yo quiero- empezó a mover mi brazo como si fuera un pendejo idiota.

-¿Si te digo que si vas a dejar de joder?-

-Siii- sonrió igual que un niño. Acepté asumiendo que no se iba a acordar, solamente quería que se alejara de mi, odio la gente melosa.

* * *

><p>"Definitivamente a mi también me debió haber afectado ese trago. ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle que si? ¿Y ahora que hago si se acuerda de todo? ¡Mañana de mierda! Hoy no hay clases, no puedo hablar ahí. Ya fue, no quiero joder con esto todo lo que queda del fin de semana"- fue lo que pensé antes de vestirme para ir a casa de ese par a aclarar a las cosas.<p>

Me pasé todo le camino insultando a diversas cosas y a los factores que me llevaron a decir eso la noche pasada. Aunque al llegar tuve un objetivo nuevo para dirigir esas palabras, en realidad no era un objetivo digno de ninguna de esos términos.

Cuando pasé por el costado de la mansión en que vivían, pude divisar por una ventana a Kaoru hablando con la innombrable tarada. Ya está, ahora si la mato. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que no era mi asunto y dar media vuelta, ¡No caminé tanto a media mañana un sábado para volverme!

Toqué el timbre y me atendió un tipo vestido de mayor domo. Dije a quien había venido a ver y entré sin pedir permiso. Lo mismo fue cuando llegué al cuarto en el que hablaban los dos, nada más pasé y vi la expresión de la idiota, sin duda estaba pidiendo algo como lo que es. Kaoru en cambio se veía serio. Claro que ambos cambiaron de cara al verme y la que estaba de sobra se fue. Me sorprendí que hiciera como si no me vio, aún así la fulminé con la mirada.

Cuando volteé, Kaoru ya estaba frente a mí y retrocedí ¿Cómo llegó tan cerca tan rápido?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué? ¿Molestaba?- se rió, parecía feliz… ¿De verme?

-Para nada- Espera ¿Por qué caminó un paso más cerca?

-¿Qué quería… Jade?- no saben cuanto me costó decir ese nombre en lugar de un adjetivo.

-Me pidió para volver- dijo seco.

-¿Tengo que pegarte?- pregunté con el mismo tono y él se rió.

-Le dije que no- lo miré acusadora- para siempre-.

-Muy bien. Ah, vine para aclarar lo de anoche- que no se acordara, que no se acordara, que no se acordara.

-¿Anoche?- ¡Bien! No se acordaba, listo me voy.

-¿No te acuerdas? Ah, entonces no importa, nos vemos- traté de salir pero me paró agarrando mi brazo y haciendo que de la vuelta.

-Espera, espera. ¿Aclarar lo de anoche? Quiero escuchar que paso- ¿Para qué? Que tipo pesado.

-No es nada, ay… Kaoru vas a seguir mucho más feliz si no te acuerdas de esa pavada- volví a tratar de fugarme, pero detrás de mí, consiguió cerrar la puerta estirando el brazo y también la llaveo.

-No. De acá no te vas hasta que cuentes lo que pasó-

-No hace falta- repliqué.

-Katia. Ahora-

-¡No!- ¿Y qué si no le quería decir que pasó?

-Kat- lo voy a matar.

-¡OK!- me resigné. Fui a sentarme al sofá y él también. Cuando se acomodó le conté todo- Te tomaste todo el vaso de ese sake horrible y empezaste a decir idioteces. Me pediste para ser novio y te dije que si solamente por que jodías mucho, es eso. Pero ahora que sé que seguías inconciente, asumo que fue una idiotez y voy a fingir que no pasó nada- concluí, le saqué la llave y me fui tranquila. Bueno, solamente por fuera. Kaoru no dijo nada de nada, tampoco quería escuchar su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Ojala Katia hubiera notado al salir, que detrás de un árbol, Jade había escuchado todo. Incluyendo el susurró de Kaoru que la rubia no escuchó: -¿Y qué pasa si no es así?-. Ella sonrió triunfadora y cuando Katia se fue dijo para si misma: -Gracias Kaoru, otra vez me vas a servir de mucho-<p> 


	14. Decisión

(N/a): Aloha mundo, bueno ya estoy de vuelta con la historia. Contestando reviews: A **Noemi-prospon:** Bueno, ya te explique por que ciertas cosas no pasaron. Katia es así, simplemente que no había resaltado lo suficiente para mostrarlo, por último yo tmb estoy siempre con la banda KxK. A **Yaci-chan:** No estoy enojada, me alegro mucho que volvieras mujer. Tmb me alegra que te guste la preja, no creas que por preferir a hikaru yo no envidio a katia xD me alegra que odies a Jade (si no, no tendría sentido) te puedo asegurar que la vas a odiar más ahora. Bueno, ahor las dejos proseguir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**14-Decisión.**

Kaoru:

Estoy confundido. A ver…

Primero me gustaba Jazmín, pero luego descubrí que no era así y ahora ella esta con mi hermano.

Luego vino Jade, ella si me gustaba pero más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba ciego.

Por último, Katia estaba desde antes, era mi compañera de curso y mi amiga. Confiaba mucho en ella y era divertidísima para hablar. Le había repetido en varias ocasiones que pensaba que era linda y que me gustaban sus peinados poco comunes que usaba a diario, a pesar de que no me creía o pensaba que lo decía por interesado, yo decía la verdad, en serio su escasa altura, sus caras de enojada y sus peinados la hacían ver muy tierna para mi, me recordaba a una muñeca, cosa que se lo dije solo una vez por que mi reprimenda fue fea. Ella odia las muñecas o la gente superficial. Yo no era así, también veía que era una buena persona debajo de su carácter histérico y especialmente violento conmigo.

…

Momento, no era eso lo que quería analizar. Tengo que aclararme de una maldita vez. Ya era obvio que Jazmín no me gustaba y que no iba a volver con Jade, por tanto lo único que no se me aclaraba del todo era lo de Katia. Ella era mi amiga y ahora… ¿Me gustaba? Ok, evidentemente tengo problemas. Me conviene aclararme y estar seguro de todo antes de decir nada.

Si, eso…

* * *

><p>Eso pensaba hasta que llegué al colegio. Usé toda la jornada para fijarme bien en nuestra relación, en nuestro comportamiento y en lo que yo sentía en todo eso. Supongo que definitivamente podía aceptar que si me gustaba Katia. Pero no estaba de más hablarlo para estar seguro, así que se lo dije primero a mi hermano.<p>

-¿Katia?- asentí y él miró al piso analizando todo lo que le conté -¿Seguro?-

-Me rompí la cabeza todo el fin de semana y esta mañana pensando, ya estoy bastante seguro- asintió y volvió a pensar, luego suspiró y se relajó.

-Bueno, siendo que ahora nada interviene, y que ella no es una mala persona- resaltó esto, refiriéndose a Jade- supongo que no hay problema… si estas seguro, no quiero más pelea y menos tener que andar atrás tuyo- me reí.

-No, ahora estoy seguro- asintió aceptando la idea.

* * *

><p>Ojala hubiera notado que Jade estaba escuchando.<p>

Ojala…

* * *

><p>Esa tarde salí a caminar para estar tranquilo. Nuevamente me puse a pensar en lo último que estuvo pasando. Hice un esfuerzo infinito por recordar la noche en el restaurante, pero no sirvió de nada. De pronto me di cuenta de que había caminado por dos horas así que me decidí por volver.<p>

Totalmente de la nada, dos hombres me atraparon. No alcance a ver, asumí que eran hombres por su fuerza, pero me pusieron en la cara un pañuelo que me durmió en dos segundos.

Desperté lentamente y vi un techo negro, bordes blancos, paredes de un estampado con los mismos colores. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía que estar ahí, me levanté de golpe, pero caí al suelo por que no podía moverme bien, sentía todo mi cuerpo como retraído, peor de lo que se siente levantarse luego de un día de haber hecho mucho deporte, simplemente no podía moverme.

Mientras hacía gestos de dolor, alguien vino a donde yo estaba.

-Ay, Kaoru. Que tonto. Arriba- me ayudó a pararme medianamente para ponerme de vuelta en la cama. Esa voz…

-¿Jade?- sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

-Hola, mi amor-

-¿Qué…- mierda, me dolía todo- que haces?-

-Bueno…- me miró pensativa. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba por la mente para secuestrarme y tenerme en ese estado?- Pasa esto- tomó mi mano y jugó con ella sin que yo pudiera moverla- yo, tengo una oferta para ti.

Esta es la historia. Yo me quedé muy mal luego de que Jazmín me humillará y encima luego tú me dejarás- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era obvio que mentía, ¿Qué quería? Yo ya le había dicho que NUNCA iba a volver con ella- Así que entonces, estuve planeando algo increíble. Pero para eso, te necesito si o si-

-Estás loca- intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Dolía demasiado la puta madre. Me miró aburrida, sabía bien que no iba a poder moverme.

-Vas a tener que esperar 7 minutos para que pase ese efecto. Mientras tanto me vas a escuchar- volvió a jugar con mi mano mientras hablaba- Primero necesito que vuelvas conmigo, y luego…-

-Jade, te dije que no pienso volver contigo- se enojó.

-A ver- sonrió amenazante- te voy a contar un cuento. Hay una chica cuyo padre es el jefe de policía- ¿Qué? ¿Estaba hablando de ella?- y hace poco, sus compañeros apresaron a un hombre malo, el cual había intentado matar al novio de su propia hija- ¿Al novio de…? Momento. No, no puede ser- pues resulto ser que ese novio tiene un hermanito, y la hija del policía lo quiere para ella- ¿Era en serio? Me estaba asustando- pero ese hermanito no la quiere, aún así, si el hermanito no acepta a la hija, ella va a pedirle a su padre que libere al hombre malo. Ahora dime, ¿Qué va a hacer el hombre malo si lo liberan?- la miré asustado y triste, no puede ser que lo dijera en serio. Arqueó una ceja esperando mi respuesta, le dije deprimido.

-Mataría al novio de su hija- sonrió.

-Muy bien, por tanto, si el hermanito no quiere que eso pase, solamente tiene que volver a ser el novio de la hija del policía- Negué con la cabeza.

-Estás mintiendo- me estaba desesperando.

-No, mi amor. Todo lo que te dije es la pura verdad. Necesito llevar a cabo mi venganza y para eso, tienes que estar de mi lado-

-Pero apenas vuelva contigo me vas a pedir más cosas. Yo no puedo…-

-A ver, si bien eso es verdad, dime: ¿Puede ser que te pida algo que te duela más que perder a tu hermano?- abrí mucho los ojos. Era obvio que no estaba jugando, en serio quería vengarse, de tal manera que estaba dispuesta a todo eso. Ahora que lo pienso, si no lo estuviera no me habría secuestrado como lo hizo.

Espero a que me aclarara un poco para preguntar- Entonces, ¿Aceptas?- sonrió tranquila, ya se esperaba mi respuesta.

Asentí levemente una vez- Perfecto. Lo primero que necesito que hagas para seguir, es cortar toda relación con Katia, Jazmín y de ser posible, con tu hermano-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, pero no simplemente dejar de hablarles. Tendrás que decirles algo que a ellos les haga no querer volver a hablarte-

-¿Y cómo piensas que puedo hacer todo eso?- Por dios, ¿Esto era a lo que iba a someterme todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo pretendía que hiera a esas personas? Katia y Jazmín no tardarían mucho en odiarme, pero yo iba a sentirme horrible con cualquier cosa que les dijera. Y a Hikaru, ¡en mi vida voy a ser capaz de lastimarlo! Si bien me había enojado con él para que entendiera algunas cosas, a pesar de que lo lastimaba con eso, nunca voy a ser capaz de mentirle con palabras peores.

-No es mi problema, tú los conoces más que yo, tú sabrás lo que va a lastimarlos o hacerlos enojar, así que hazlo mañana- me miró y entendió que intentaba decirle el hecho de que sencillamente no podía hacer eso- piensa esto, va a solucionarte mucho que no te hablen, por que si no, se la van a pasar preguntando y de ninguna manera pueden saber de este plan-

-Entiendo- dije. Suspiró.

-Aunque van a sospechar que es mi culpa si nos ven juntos. Bueno, entonces supongo que solamente vamos a vernos cuando necesite algo… ¿Ya te puedes mover?- moví ligeramente mis brazos y mis piernas. Estaba bien.

-Si- respondí en susurro.

-Bueno, entonces, puedes irte- me arrastró a la salida mientras se prendía de mi brazo. Antes de que salga me paró- Espera. ¿No te vas despedir?- me miró con cara de perrito. Intenté decir sutilmente con la mirada que no iba a hacerlo, pero se ofendió- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia- me resigné y le di un ligero beso para que me soltara de una vez. Aunque no la veía, podía sentir su sonrisa ganadora dibujada en su rostro.

Por suerte cuando llegué a casa, nadie me recibió ni me preguntó nada. Por lo que fui a mi cuarto y me acosté, intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. El día siguiente iba a ser un día pesado.

* * *

><p>-Ey, Kaoru. ¡Ey!- finalmente reaccioné al llamado de Katia.<p>

-¿Qué?- recordé lo que me habían pedido y le respondí de mala gana.

-¿Desde cuándo el niño perfecto se duerme en clase?- evidentemente se enojó por mi tono.

-¿Niño perfecto? Mira quien habla- dije y volví a recostar mi cabeza. Por dios que no estaba hecho para eso. Ojala ella pudiera notar cuanto me costaba hablarle con ese tono.

-¿Quién habla?- ahora se enfadó en serio- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa hoy? Si te quedaste despierto hasta tarde por idiota y ahora estas de malas no es mi culpa-

-¿Si te das cuenta que estoy de malas por que no miras a otro lado y te callas?- conseguí mirarla enojado, aunque por dentro era todo lo opuesto. Ella abrió la boca muy ofendida y, como esperaba, sencillamente me mando a la mierda.

-Ok. Ya mismo quiero saber quien te crees que eres y por qué hoy de la nada me hablas así- me senté bien para que pensara que era en serio. ¡Por favor que se de cuenta de lo asquerosa y patética que era la mentira que iba a decir!

-Muy bien. Sencillamente decidí que no voy a soportar más tus histériqueos o que me andes pegando por nada, traté de ser amable, así que de ahora en más no tengo ganas de escuchar tus quejas infantiles por nada. ¿Te quedó claro?- pégame, pégame, pégame. ¡KATIA POR FAVOR PÉGAME! Lo tengo más que merecido la puta madre, no soporto más esto, tú por lo menos pégame. No asientas con la cabeza, no puedes creer eso.

-Ok, así quedamos entonces. No sabía que te molestaba, pero bueno. No sos la primera persona en decirme esto, ya me acostumbré a estar sola-Eso se sintió como una horrible puñalada en el corazón, me dolió demasiado ver su expresión seria cuando me dijo algo tan triste. Por favor, basta. Quería abrazarla, decirle todo, desahogarme totalmente y ¡no podía!

Justo cuando me daba cuenta de que me gustaba. Ahora mismo tendría que estar diciéndole todo la contrario, no esta porquería. No soportó más, quiero morir aquí y ahora.

Katia

Perdóname.

En serio…


	15. Verdad

(N/a): Aloha mundo, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, un nuevo capítulo. Me esforzé mucho en este así que espero que les guste y me digan lo que opinan. Contestando reviews: A **Yaci-chan**: Y la verdad es que creo que a nadie debe gustarle esta chica, es un pensamiento universal, es todo lo que voy a decir.

Ahora lean y please comenten! me intriga mucho que pensarán del capítulo, ya que estoy bastante feliz con él ^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**15-Verdad.**

-¡¿Te dijo qué?- Jazmín estaba muy impresionada, a pesar de la expresión desinteresada de su amiga.

-Ya escuchaste- dijo Katia.

-Pero-pero. ¡No! Kaoru es la persona más dulce que conozco, no te pudo haber dicho eso por que si nomás-

-Puede, aunque no lo hizo- ahora Jazmín se confundió.

-¿Cómo que no lo hizo?-

-No lo dijo por que sí nada más. Aunque trató de disimular, vi perfectamente a la odiosa reírse después de eso. Estoy muy segura que ella tiene algo que ver con eso- ahora la morena se calmó totalmente. Suspiró liberando su tensión, claro que era eso, Jade habría hecho algo lo suficientemente bueno para que Kaoru se porte así. El problema era que pudo haber sido, él era una persona madura, había pocas cosas que no le dejarán otra opción que portarse así.

-Voy a hablar con él- afirmó.

-Como quieras, pero no se te ocurra ir con la mentira de que estoy afectada, si él sigue las idioteces de esa no es mi problema- dicho esto, Katia se fue. Jazmín podía ver perfectamente como su amiga intentaba solo convencerse a si misma de que no le importaba, pero Kaoru era un amigo y compañero que la apoyaba demasiado como para que lo dicho no le afectará. Justamente por eso iba a hablar con él, averiguar en que situación estaba y explicárselo a Katia.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Jazmín llegó sin más a la mansión de los Hitachiin. Un mayordomo la atendió esta vez, ella saludó y entró apresurada a donde le había indicado que él gemelo estaba. Sus pasos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para dejarla llegar en un momento.<p>

Kaoru estaba tirado en un sillón leyendo un libro, su expresión era de molestia. Cuando ella entró, primero la miro sorprendido pero en un segundo creo una gélida expresión que nunca hubiera imaginado en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres acá?- preguntó enojado.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?- preguntó directamente, aunque enojado, su tono mostró algo de su ternura característica.

Tras la pregunta, Kaoru solo giró la vista. Jazmín respiro para calmarse y se sentó a su lado para hablarle con amabilidad –Kaoru, quiero que me digas que pasó para que estés así. Sé perfectamente que no sale de la nada… Dime la verdad- dijo casi en un susurro muy dulce. A pesar de que se esforzó por usar ese tono con el objetivo de que él cambiara de expresión, consiguió lo contrario.

-Lo que a mi me pase no es tu problema- dijo seco… muy seco. Jazmín se entristeció por esto.

-¿Qué? Ash…- buscó calmarse- Kaoru, sé muy bien que lo que me dices ahora y lo que le dijiste a Katia no es verdad. Dime lo que te pasó- se acomodó más en el sillón para mirarlo de frente, sin que él volteara su mirada o cambiara su expresión.

-No hay otra verdad además de lo que dije. No tengo intenciones de seguir siendo su amigo…-

-Kaoru- ahora ella se enojó.

-Si hay algo que te molesta, la puerta no está lejos- Jazmín no podía creer la frialdad en las palabras de su amigo. Era totalmente imposible que él estuviera diciendo eso. Ella quería pensar que alguien más hablaba por él, pero era imposible, era su voz, su rostro, era él quien realmente lo decía todo. Por más que estuviera en un enredo en el que tuviera que decir eso, todo lo dicho era demasiado.

De pronto Hikaru entró en la escena bajando por unas escaleras cercanas al sofá. Cuando vio a su hermano mirando fríamente a su novia casi horrorizada, no pudo más que confundirse.

-Jazmín. Kaoru. ¿Qué pasa?- miro a ella y luego a su hermano, el último respondió.

-Paso que tu noviecita vino a querer saber cosas que no le incumben, y le molestó que le dijera eso- ¿Desde cuando su hermano se portaba como un gélido engreído? Fue lo que Hikaru se preguntó, ciertamente no pudo más que ofenderse por la forma en que trató a Jazmín, no tenía ningún derecho. Pero al mismo no entendía el por que del comportamiento de su hermano.

-Ey, ¿Quién crees que eres para hablar así?-

-No, Hikaru. Déjalo. Si de verdad busca quedarse sin amigos, que así sea- Jazmín le dijo a su novio y luego se dirigió a su hermano- Por más buena que sea la razón por la que haces esto, créeme que no me va a ser suficiente, así que te doy lo que querías. Me voy- y así sin más, cumplió su palabra y se fue. Hikaru fue atrás de ella luego de dirigirle una mirada acusadora a su hermano, quien no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

* * *

><p>-Espera, Jazmín- dijo pero ella no se detuvo, así que la alcanzó y caminó a su lado- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-<p>

-¿Qué se yo? Lo único que sé es que tu hermano es muy idiota-

-Oook, pero no era por eso. ¿Segura que no sabes por que te habló así?- Hikaru sabía que debía haber una buena razón para todo eso, su hermano era alguien muy amable con quienes lo merecían, y no era posible que Jazmín hubiese hecho algo para ganarse su odio.

-No sé, no sé. No tengo ni idea de que se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza para hablar así, a mí y a Katia- suspiró y a Hikaru le llamó la atención algo.

-Momento. ¿A Katia también?-

-Si- fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Pero, ha- Hikaru se rió levemente- eso es imposible-

-¿Por qué?- Jazmín comenzó a calmarse y escuchar bien.

-¿Cuándo le hablo mal?-

-Ja. Hoy- respondió ella, no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Pero si ayer mismo el me dijo que hoy se le iba a confesar- Jazmín cambió totalmente su expresión a una muy aturdida y lo miró a los ojos varios segundos para comprobar que no mentía.

-¿C-co-cómo?-

-Eso. Kaoru me dijo que después de su salida juntos, lo había pensado bastante y estaba seguro de que le gustaba Katia- Jazmín no podía estar más desconcertada.

-Bueno dile que revise sus palabras, por que lo que le dijo no fue ninguna confesión… Momento- ahora comenzó a regular lo que su amiga le había comentado y se dio cuenta- Claro, es eso…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Katia me contó que después de lo que Kaoru le dijo, ella notó que Jade sonreía. Claro es eso. La muy enferma no podía aceptar que a Kaoru le gusté Katia e hizo algo para que él la obedezca y se porte así con todos- dijo todo con bastante ira.

-Puede ser. Pero ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho que sea suficiente para que él acepte portarse así?-

-No sé. Ciertamente Kaoru no es ningún idiota, y estoy muy segura de que ella también sabe eso, por lo que debió haber usado algo muy fuerte- los dos se quedaron pensativos por un momento. De pronto Jazmín desvío la vista hacia su novio y mirándolo de arriba abajo comenzó a tener una idea. Cuando Hikaru lo notó le preguntó.

-¿Qué?-

-Ah… ¿Consideras que Kaoru te aprecia mucho?- el gemelo se confundió.

-Eh, si-

-Puede ser que lo haya amenazado con hacerte algo a ti en especial. Pero me sigue siendo difícil pensar en que le dijo exactamente-

-Ahm ¿No piensas que su objetivo principal eres tú?-

-Si, obvio. Por eso, si te pasa algo, sufro yo y sufre Kaoru. Y con su comportamiento de cualquier manera sufrimos todos. Es… ¡Dios, que perra! La odio, pero ese plan es buenísimo- intentó calmarse y suspiró- No importa, tú y yo vamos a arruinar eso-

-Muy bien. Dime como-

-Sígueme- Jazmín lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo.

* * *

><p>-¿Me estás jodiendo?- el chico que lo preguntó recibió un almohadazo por parte de Katia.<p>

-Si te lo digo es por que es cierto, idiota-

-¿Pero por qué tienes que recurrir a la violencia?- preguntó enojado. Era un chico de cabello lacio, algo largo y de color naranja.

-Por que te la buscas-

-Bueno basta- dijo Natalie- Katia, mi primo vino por tiempo limitado, intenta devolverlo con vida-

-Ok- se quejó ella.

-Y Lucas, sé perfectamente que es difícil, pero haz lo posible por no enojarla-

-Está bien- dijo tranquilo.

-No necesita hacer mucho, su mera presencia me satura- comentó Katia y él la miro como ofendido. A pesar de eso se acercó a la rubia sin que ella le prestara atención por mirar a otro lado, y tomándola del cuello comenzó a frotar sus nudillos en su cabeza- ¿Qué haces imbécil? Suéltame- a pesar de su resistencia, el chico siguió molestándola contento. Cuando Natalie logró separarlos, si bien Lucas recibió bastantes golpes de Katia, ninguno fue con verdadera rabia.

-Tranquila, prima. Las dejo hablar ya que tanto molesto- Lucas miró acusador a Katia.

-¿Sabes que sí? Eres muuy molesto, gracias por irte y dejarnos en paz- le gritó la rubia mientras el repetía divertido "Si, si, si".

-Bueno ya. Ahora si quiero que me repitas lo que Kaoru te dijo- pidió Natalie.

-¡Ya te dije!- reclamó ella.

-¿Pero estas segura?-

-Pero mira si no voy a estar…- Katia empezó a hablar bajito enojada y pegándole con una almohada a su amiga, antes de acomodarse en la cama.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero tiene que haber una razón-

-¿Y yo que sé? Además no me importa si es lo que piensa o no, que se muera- a pesar de ello, Natalie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados en posición pensativa- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?-

-¿Segura que no te importa… Kat?- preguntó sonriente.

-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo en la cabeza que piensa que si me importa?-

_-¡Por __que __le __tienes __la __gran __baba!-_ gritó Lucas desde afuera. Apenas lo escuchó, Katia salió de la habitación y al segundo se escucharon golpes, quejas e histeriqueos. Sabiendo que ello iba a tomar su tiempo, Natalie se acomodó tranquila en la computadora.

* * *

><p>-Muchísimas gracias- dijo sonriente y educada Jazmín.<p>

-Por nada, princesa- le respondió un hombre alto de buen porte, piel oscura y sin cabello, pero de rostro muy amable.

-Te aseguro que solo será esta tarde-

-No hay problema-

-Adiós, Jeffrey- lo saludó Jazmín.

-Tío Jeff- pidió él con carita de perrito y ella rió.

-Tío Jeff- repitió y el hombre sonrió, luego le dio un beso en la frente y por último se despidió también de Hikaru estrujando su mano.

-Gracias, señor- dijo él, pero antes de soltarle la mano, el hombre señaló a ambos con el dedo, acusador.

-Cuidado- y ambos rieron.

-Claro- respondió Hikaru.

-Nos veremos, chicos- y finalmente se marchó. Jazmín se paró con una sonrisa triunfal frente a Hikaru.

-Muy bien, hay que traerlos- concluyó.

-Sep- respondió él y ambos sacaron sus celulares.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Katia volvió a la habitación (por alguna razón con un bate de béisbol en la mano), pero antes de decir nada su celular sonó. Natalie volteó a verla.<p>

-¿Quién es?-

-Jazmín, dice que vaya ahora al local de su tío negro- la castaña se extrañó mucho.

-¿Tío negro?-

-¿Qué? Es negro- reclamó la rubia- Bueno, me voy a verla entonces-

-Está bien, pero después te llamo para que me comentes el resto-

-Si, lo que sea. Nos vemos- se despidió.

-Chausito- dijo Nat.

_-¡NO __TE __DESPIDAS __ASÍ!-_ gritó Katia desde afuera, pero Natalie solo se rió.

* * *

><p>Kaoru estaba solo, mirando la televisión en su casa. Su estado era totalmente neutro, ya que hacía lo posible por no ponerse a pensar en todo lo que pasó últimamente. Pero de pronto su celular vibró. Se temía tanto que fuera Jade que le costó decidirse por tomarlo y ver que era un mensaje de su hermano. Sencillamente le daba una dirección para que fuera en ese momento. Sin embargo Kaoru no estaba de humor para nada, por lo que le mando que no podía y volvió a su programación.<p>

Al segundo su celular volvió a vibrar pero esta vez en tono de llamada. Nuevamente era su hermano.

"Malditos números gratis" pensó Kaoru y contestó de mala gana- ¿Qué pasa?-

-_Tienes __10 __minutos __o __te __va __a __ir __mal_- amenazó Hikaru y su hermano solo se molestó.

-¿Para que me quieres?- preguntó, el otro suspiró en el teléfono.

_-Ven, __ya-_ y así terminó.

-Ok- dijo pesado y se levantó para irse.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kaoru llegó a donde su hermano le había indicado no había absolutamente nadie, pero de pronto oyó un grito.<p>

-_¡Suéltame, __idiota!_- la voz le parecía conocida pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, bajó unas escaleras que lo llevaron a una habitación de ladrillos con nada más que un ventanal enorme y cierta persona adentro.

-¿Katia?- se extrañó demasiado, pero de pronto vio que su hermano estaba detrás de él.

-Sueeerte- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué estás? ¿Qué? Hikaru. No, momento. ¡Hikaru!- se desesperó y se pegó a la puerta de vidrio pidiendo que no con la cabeza, pero su hermano lo saludó y subió las escaleras, sonriente. Kaoru miró el piso apoyando la frente en la puerta y le dio un golpe con el puño en señal de bronca.

-Puedes decirle a tu hermano que le va a ir muy mal. ¡Lo mismo para la novia!- Katia habló hacia arriba sabiendo que Jazmín estaba ahí.

-_¡Jodete!_- le dijo desde arriba aumentando su ira.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Kaoru y Katia suspiró.

-A ver. Según ellos, no nos van a dejar salir hasta que admitas la razón por la que andas tan idiota últimamente- Kaoru se escandalizó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustado y ella solo enarcó las cejas en señal de que era obvio. Él hizo una exclamación en forma de quejido. La chica no dijo nada ni cambio su expresión neutral.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó y él la miro.

-¿Qué cosa?... No me pasa nada- contestó enojado y ella comenzó a cansarse.

-Si bueno. Me temo que esa razón no les va a ser suficiente. A ver…- Katia intentó calmarse para no golpearlo- Di de una vez lo que pasa y listo. No te van matar-

-No tienes idea- susurró para él mismo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Nada- respondió cansado.

-Kaoru solamente di la verdad. No pienso quedarme encerrada el resto de mi hermosa tarde, así que dilo- comenzó a sonar autoritaria, pero él sabía muy bien que debía oponerse.

-No hay ninguna otra verdad- él también había empezado a perder la paciencia.

-Dilo- volvió a amenazar.

-No es nada- dijo más fuerte.

-¡Kaoru por dios, si me odias solo dilo!- se enojó y comenzó a hablar prácticamente a los gritos.

-Tsk. ¡No es eso!-

-¡¿Cómo que no es eso? ¿Entonces qué es?-

-Es que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que…No puedo- decía él comenzando a esforzarse más por ocultar una cierta tristeza.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Es sencillo, ¡¿Me odias o no?-

-¡NO!- dijo finalmente pero eso no la calló sino que la desesperó más por saber la verdad.

-¡¿Y entonces qué es?- preguntó totalmente furiosa. Se le había armado un total desorden en sus pensamientos y ya no entendía cual era la verdad. No entendía que era lo que ocultaba si no la odiaba. Sencillamente no comprendía.

A Kaoru se le había formado tal nudo en la garganta que le dolía, mucho. Finalmente no pudo resistir más su mentira, y es que eso le causaba demasiado daño. Él no quería que ella siguiera pensando que él la odiaba, mucho menos quería sentirse odiado por ella. No podía más y de la manera que fuese, Katia tenía que saber lo que él sentía.

Por ese mismo sentimiento fue que Kaoru se dejó llevar totalmente y la besó. Tomó su rostro con las manos y se avocó a demostrarle lo que tanto se había guardado durante todo ese tiempo. Pero de pronto sintió rodar en su mano una lágrima. Recuperó algo de cordura y se dijo a sí mismo que no debía estar haciéndole aquello, por lo que decidió separarse y al mirarla, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

Por un segundo se sintió un idiota, sin embargo ella se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó con pasión. Lo cierto es que por mucho que intentara negarlo, Kaoru le gustaba. De hecho le gustaba mucho, ahora mismo se sentía totalmente estúpida por haber querido negar algo tan cierto. Pero ya no importaba por que de alguna manera él había comenzado a besarla, e incluso en ese momento seguía besándola. Eso le probaba que él sentía lo mismo, pero sus labios contra los suyos la perturbaban de tal manera que eso fue lo único que consiguió concluir.

Tuvieron que separarse un momento para respirar. Mientras se miraban de pronto Kaoru sonrió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Recordaba que…- la besó un segundo- hasta hace poco decías que no te gustaba-y siguió besándola, hasta que ella alcanzó a decir un leve "Te amo" que lo hizo sonreír.

La verdad es que en ese momento, Kaoru no podía sentirse más feliz. Aunque fuera por un momento, todos sus problemas se habían ido. Ahora mismo no pensaba para nada en Jade ni todo lo que debía hacer. Estaba más que contento besando a la chica que tanto quería, demostrándole todo lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

* * *

><p>-Awwww. ¡Yo sabía que tenía razón!- celebraba Jazmín.<p>

-Después dice que el lento yo- Hikaru se refería a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera ofendido, y Jazmín se rió. Parecía que nada podía arruinar el momento. Parecía.

Desgraciadamente, Jade estaba pasando frente al local y vio a Hikaru y Jazmín. En cuanto el gemelo se marchó por una puerta de ahí, se decidió entrar a hablar con la chica.

En cuanto ingresó, la enorme sonrisa de Jazmín se borró por completo. Si bien, Jade esperaba que la mirara con ese rencor que le causaba gracia, ella se veía más bien asustada de verla.

-¿Qué te pasa, mosquita muerta?- preguntó buscando pelea.

-Nada- Jazmín no podía dejar de pensar en que bajo ninguna circunstancia Jade podía ir a donde estaban Kaoru y Katia. Se movió hacia la entrada de las escaleras para taparle el paso. Jade la miro aburrida, pero la sorprendió empujándola de la nada y bajando las escaleras.

Gracias a Jade, Jazmín se había caído y lastimado un poco por lo que no pudo seguirla al instante. Pero Hikaru volvió a donde ella estaba y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo preocupado.

-Jade, ella… ¡Katia!- los dos se asustaron y bajaron corriendo.

* * *

><p>Jade notaba bien que Jazmín quería esconderle algo, era obvio. Así que cuando consiguió despistarla para bajar la entrada que intentó tapar, alcanzó a ver solo la puerta de vidrio y la abrió por impulso (no, realmente no estaba llaveada). Cuando se fijó bien, Kaoru y Katia se separaron, pero alcanzó a verlos besándose y eso la enfureció por completo.<p>

-Jade- Kaoru intentó calmarla, escondió a Katia detrás de él de forma protectora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó furiosa. En ese momento llegaron Hikaru y Jazmín pero era tarde. Sin embargo, Kaoru se decidió a hacerle frente de una vez por todas.

-Jade... No puedes andar por ahí controlando a las personas. De alguna manera, tienes que saber que no siempre puedes tener todo, y que si quieres que una persona te aprecie, no puede ser de esta manera- Jade lo miraba cuestionando y también algo confundida.

-Pero…- intentó replicar.

-De esa forma... solamente te vuelves alguien despreciable- esto fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella.

Si bien muchas chicas le habían dicho cosas peores, siempre las tomaba como simple chiste y envidia de parte de ellas. Pero de alguna manera, el que Kaoru lo dijera había sido totalmente distinto. Él era la persona más dulce que había conocido nunca. Y algo más raro pasó, por un segundo vio en la expresión de Kaoru al hermano de Jazmín, Sebastián. Y eso fue todo, notó como a excepción de Kaoru todos la miraban asustados de lo que pudiera hacer, no lo soportó más y salió corriendo.

En cuanto se fue, todos intentaron calmarse. Hikaru y Jazmín miraron a Kaoru.

-Kaoru… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jade?- preguntó preocupada Jazmín. El chico suspiró resignado.

-Dijo… que si no la ayudaba en su venganza… iba a liberar a tu padre- no quiso decir que más pasaría. Pero era obvio para todos. Las dos chicas se miraron horrorizadas mientras que Hikaru no podía despegar la vista de su hermano, muy sorprendido. Kaoru lo miraba seriamente pero luego decidió decirle- No. Nos vamos a encargar de que no pase nada, ¿Si?-

Hikaru parpadeó para volver a la realidad y vio la mirada decidida de Kaoru, ante lo cual sonrió y respondió con un certero "Si". Kaoru también sonrió y luego lo abrazó. Jazmín sonrió pero aún algo deprimida, mientras que Katia comenzó a pensar bien todo lo ocurrido y su expresión era algo temerosa.

Cuando los dos se separaron sonriéndose, Kaoru miró a Katia y le dijo: -¿Vamos?- pero la rubia se portó como asustada y estiró a Jazmín para que se pusiera frente a ella tapándola, pero la morena le reclamó.

-¡Katia!- los hermanos se rieron. Kaoru tomó a Katia del brazo para llevársela, pero por culpa de su oposición no tuvo más remedio que alzarla y llevarla aún pataleando.

Hikaru seguía riendo levemente cuando vio que Jazmín estaba algo deprimida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella lo miró de pronto.

-Ah, no es que… Argh, me siento culpable por esto- Hikaru la interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

-¿Qué dices? Nada de nada es culpa tuya. Esa chica está loca- pero esto no la convenció del todo.

-Bueno, pero…-

-Jazmín- la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara- Va a estar todo bien.

Jazmín al ver la mirada segura de Hikaru decidió aceptar lo que decía y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Él también sonrió y luego la besó.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kaoru finalmente se decidió por bajar a Katia para que dejara de reclamarle.<p>

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le reclamó la pequeña chica.

-Katia- la miró con reprimenda y ella suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Arreglar todo- respondió simple y sencillo.

-No hay nada que arreglar, y yo me tengo que ir por que tengo que…- aunque intentó ir, él la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Momento-

-¿Qué?- estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pero esto a él le era divertido- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me voy a poner a decirte ningún tipo de cursilerías si es lo que esperas- Kaoru cerró los ojos y le recordó.

-Katia, hace unos segundo me dijiste te amo- ella se quedó callada un momento, incómoda.

-Mentira- Kaoru se rió.

-¿Ah si?-

-¡Si! Es mentira, nada de lo que…-

-Dime que no te gusto- la interrumpió en seco y ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que dije. Dímelo y me voy-

-Pfff, por favor- se rió nerviosa- Obvio que…- como no lo decía, él se inclinó sobre ella, acercando su cara con una expresión que la desafiaba a seguir- que no… no…- lo miró como resignada y él declaró victoria.

-Aaaaah- intentó abrazarla, pero lo alejó enojada de que se burlara de ella.

-¡No cantes victoria! No significa que voy a salir contigo-

-¿Por qué?- usó expresión de perrito, jugando.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que te meto en una bolsa y te mando directo a china- Kaoru se rió.

-Ok-

-Y deja de reírte también- entonces él decidió probar otra cosa y comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ella. Katia estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él la interrumpió.

-¿Vas a decir que no?- ella miró bien sus ojos y su expresión, era claro que no la iba a dejar en paz, pero ella también suponía que no valía la pena oponerse. Decidió resignarse y dijo una última cosa.

-Me vas a complicar la vida- Kaoru sonrió satisfecho y finalmente volvió a besarla.


	16. Recuerdos imborrables

(N/a): Se ve una habitación cuadrada totalmente llena con pelotas de colores, de pronto se ve que algo se movía bajo ellas, cada vez más, y más, y más, y más… Y finalmente sale la autora de ahí: -¡ALOHA MUNDO! Volví. Sigo viva, sana y salva. Lamento mucho la demora, pero resulta que fui requerida para una misión confidencial, y que por tanto no puedo decirles a que me mandaron, ni quien me mando. Pero bueno, ya volví con el capitulo. Contestando reviews: A **Noemi-prosopon:** No niego que Kaoru fue débil, y que lo mejor hubiese sido seguir con la mentira, pero en ese momento quiso olvidarse de todo eso, siendo que no había muchas posibilidades de que Jade lo vea, se podía arreglar todo. Cuando la enfrentó, se puede decir que ya tenía pensado alguna solución, siendo que era difícil seguir con la mentira. Y es muy cierto, el abrazo de un arisco NO TIENE COMPARACIÓN xD. A **Yaci-chan:** Me alegra que también te gustara el cap. Y si gente, finalmente, la bandera KxK flamea feliz sobre su mástil sin miedo a elevarse en el viento! XD Ahora si, los dejo leer y comentar ^^

Por cierto, este cap tiene una parte de esta canción: htt p:/ww w.yo utube.co m/watch?v =8ktzxT9hdz4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**16-Recuerdos imborrables.**

-Mal, mal, mal-

-¡Basta, Seba! ¡Basta!- gritaba Jazmín ante el ataque de su hermano. Quien se dedicó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que la hecho de su cama, y entonces él se acostó tomando el control de la tele y cambiando de canal en busca de algo bueno que mirar.

-Eso te pasa por hacer pavadas sin pensar-

Jazmín se sentó mirándolo molesta- Yo nunca pensé que Jade iba a ser capaz de decir algo así, además no estuvo tan mal. La psicópata ahora se siente mal, y finalmente Kaoru y Katia están juntos- afirmó. En realidad, con haber solucionado el enorme problema que tenían todos encima, se sentía más que satisfecha.

-Igual pudo haber terminado peor. Tendrías que saber perfectamente que esa chica es capaz de mucho-

-Si, ya sabía. Pero todos la estábamos pasando suficientemente mal. Así que me siento orgullosa de haber solucionado eso-

Sebastián la miro acusando con la mirada, y Jazmín preguntó ¿Qué? Con la suya.

-¿Qué parte de pudo haber terminado mal, no entiendes? Está bien que todos andaban mal, pero la vida de alguien vale más-

-Bueno, pero ya te dije que yo nunca pensé que iba a ser capaz de eso-

-Y yo te dije que deberías saber que ella es capaz de todo-

-Está bien pero no soy adivina. Además ya está, si bien pudo ser peor, no fue. Está todo resuelto-

-Si ya sé. Pero te conviene pensar mejor la próxima vez- su hermana alzó una ceja- ¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres que piense taaan bien como tú cuando empezaste a salir con ella?- soltó ella sin pensarlo muy bien, ya que esto fue un golpe bajo para su hermano, quien la miro enojado y luego se levantó para irse. Jazmín suspiró, comprendiendo que no había hecho bien- Ah, Seba. No te enojes-

-Sabes que en esa época no era una loca todavía- decía, tomando una campera que estaba sobre un sillón, y abriendo la puerta para irse.

-Sebastián, espera- lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir- Por más que pudiera ser ofensivo lo que dije, no te puede seguir molestando tanto. Seba… No me digas que todavía sientes algo por ella- lo miró acusadora buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, ya que lo más probable era que no saliera la verdad de su boca.

-Mientras no te pase, nunca vas a poder entender del todo- volvió a intentar irse, pero fue detenido nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedo entender?-

-Nada. Eso es lo que no vas a entender-

-Y me va a costar mucho más si no me explicas-

-No es mi problema- dijo antes de soltarse definitivamente del agarre de su hermana, e irse afuera.

A Jazmín realmente le sorprendía el comportamiento de su hermano. A veces podía quererlo tanto, pero cuando él quería podía ser tan gélido que la asombraba su capacidad de transmitir su mal augurio tan imponentemente por todas partes. Aunque probablemente, lo que le sorprendía era como podía ocultar esos sentimientos cuando se comportaba como un niño que trataba de animarla, pero que por sobre todo buscaba protegerla.

Sencillamente no lo entendía.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, tuvo que tocar una sola vez para que un mayordomo le abriera. Entró a la casa como si fuera suya, y pasó por los pasillos, luego por una sala de estar donde justamente estaba Hikaru con la computadora portátil en su regazo. El mismo miro de reojo, y después volvió a mirar muy sorprendido y extrañado a la chica que solo pasaba en frente suyo como si nada.<p>

-Ey, por más que seas la novia de mi hermano. Puedes avisar que pasas, o saludar a tu cuñado cuando menos-

-Bueno perdón. Pero estoy acostumbrada a ser así. Mientras viva alguien conocido, cualquier casa es la mía- contestó sin ninguna preocupación, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-A ver, ¿Entonces desde ahora no puedo andar en toalla por la casa tranquilo, y a cualquier hora?-

-Haz lo que quieras. A mi no me importa, y me daría igual si te viera así-

-Che, espera. Está bien que soy más lindo que mi hermano, pero esos comentarios lo van a poner celoso- le señaló Hikaru. Pero Katia lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, muy confundida.

-Hikaru… son iguales-

-Yo soy más lindo- dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-Hikaru por dios, lo único que los diferencia es el pelo y la voz-

-Eh, y la personalidad-

-Sabes que hablo de lo exterior-

-Si, y yo soy más lindo-

-Si, claro. Si- solo dijo y siguió su trayecto, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Por eso yo tengo a la más linda!- le gritó en broma, y escuchó un silencio. Al segundo la vio bajando con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Por lo que empezó a reírse mientras Katia le arrojaba los almohadones que decoraban la escalera hasta que se le terminaron. Y finalmente volvió a subir para llegar a su destino.

La habitación de Kaoru.

Ella sencillamente caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y entró. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió directo a la mochila del gemelo, que estaba apoyada junto a su cama en el suelo. Kaoru la miro sonriendo extrañado, y sin entender muy bien el por que había llegado y entrado a su habitación de la nada. Sin avisar.

-¿Sabes que pude haber estado cambiándome o algo así?-

-Si, ya sé. Me da igual- respondió mientras seguía hurgando en su mochila, y Kaoru alzó las cejas.

-¿Va a ser así siempre?-

-Salvo que te mudes de país-

-Así que ahora tengo que llavear mi propia puerta, de mi propia pieza, ¿para cambiarme?-

-Puedes hacerlo en tu baño, ahí no voy a entrar por nada. ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó de una vez, el chico que no entendía del todo la presencia de su novia ahí. Katia sin embargo, ignoró su pregunta y se subió a la cama donde el gemelo estaba sentado haciendo su tarea, caminó hasta los cuadernos que estaban a su lado y se arrodilló cerca de ellos. Comenzó a revisarlos hasta que encontró su objetivo.

-¡Aquí está! ¿Ya lo terminaste?- se puso a mirar hoja por hoja la carpeta que había agarrado- Si, está todo- y ahora se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Viniste para sacarme el trabajo de historia?- le preguntó a Katia, quien quedo sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Si, no lo hice-Kaoru la miró acusador y ella reclamó- ¿Qué? No tuve tiempo-

-¿No tenías ganas de leer el libro?-

-No tenía ganas ni de mirar la película- su novio negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

-Deberías, está buena-

-Pfff-

-No insultes a Troya- levantó un dedo acusador.

-Perdón por no apreciar las películas de historia-

-No, es más por Diane Kruger*-

-Bueno- dijo enojada y él se rió.

-¿Qué? Aaah, yo no me voy a enojar si me dices que para vos es por Brad Pitt-

-¿Qué Brad Pitt? Si la miro va a ser por Orlando Bloom, en especial si me entero que aparece en cuero-

-Bueno- dijo ahora él enojado.

-Ah, ¿No que no te enojabas? vous êtes un menteur-

-Pero ese comentario estuvo de más. ¿Y qué fue eso otro?-

-Francés. Mi papá me obligó a estudiarlo. Entre otras cosas- Kaoru la miró con auspicia.

-¿Qué otras cosas?-

-Italiano, español* y el odioso ballet-

-Ooh, ¿Algún día puedo ver eso?-

-Sigue soñando, y, volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué tanto drama? Como si pudiera casarme con él-

-Habla por ti, yo puedo tranquilamente ir a Hollywood e invitar a Diane a cenar- declaró recostándose con las manos tras la nuca.

-Si, claro. ¿Y por qué piensas que te va a querer?-

-Por lo mismo que tú- dijo comenzando a acercarse.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo te quiero?-

-Tú- sonrió.

-Bueno, no estaba pensando bien-

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó seductor, comenzando a abrazarla.

-Si- finalizó Katia para luego envolver su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo por un rato.

* * *

><p>Sebastián caminaba por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos, y pateando una que otra piedra de vez en cuando. Pensaba en demasiadas cosas, la verdad. Ya que su hermana le había hecho recordar su pasado, pasaban por su mente muchos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Por tanto, buscaba de distraerse con cualquier cosa, aunque fuera con las estupideces que decían los televisores gigantes de las calles, con el paisaje que veía. Estaban en pleno invierno, por lo que los árboles estaban sin hojas, toda la gente pasaba con enormes abrigos, gorros y guantes. Veía las parejas que nunca faltan en ninguna parte ni en ningún momento, los autos con las ventanas cerradas.<p>

De la nada sintió, muy levemente, que algo cayo en su cabeza. Cuando se fijo bien, había empezado a nevar, pero por suerte era leve, así que siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo en especial.

Aunque iba a distraído, en un momento se detuvo dejando el pie en el aire, volteo la mirada y vio a una chica abrazando sus rodillas, recostada sobre la pared y llorando levemente. No estaba seguro, pero igual preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?- no entendía por que, pero siempre le había desagradado ver chicas llorando. Sin embargo, cuando la chica levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de quien era e inmediatamente dejo de sentir lástima- Ah, no. Estás bien- afirmó antes de irse.

-¡Espera! Sebastian…- Jade se levantó y como pudo, lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo. Le costó un poco mantenerse en pie por que había estado demasiado tiempo en esa posición, y sus piernas se sentían acalambradas.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Qué molesta- dijo como si estuviera harto. Jade bajó la mirada, insegura, pero volvió a mirarlo y de alguna manera, se sintió mejor al hacerlo.

-¿Puedo hablarte?-

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver?- preguntó molesto, pero suspiro cuando Jade gimió un poco como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

-Por que… necesito a alguien-

-Si, eso me doy cuenta. Cualquiera se da cuenta que no puedes estar sin joderle la vida a alguien-

-Por favor. Solo quiero que me escuches- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-No quiero- respondió soltando su mano para irse.

-¡Por favor!- ella se desesperó, lo tomó de los brazos y se apoyó en su pecho llorando, pero él actúo solo bajando los hombros con actitud pesada- Me siento muy mal- comenzó a respirar con dificultad pero dejando de llorar- Pero no sé que hacer- volvió a llorar, pero ahora más desconsoladamente. Sebastián por su parte miro la nada unos cuantos segundos, pensando detenidamente que debía hacer.

Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Mientras ella comenzaba a calmarse, pero sin separarse de él.

-¿Si te aguanto dos horas, no te veo más?- preguntó con semblante serio, mirando hacia el frente. Jade se separó un segundo y lo observo, él no desviaba su mirada, se veía bastante rígido, pero en su mirada conservaba una cierta dulzura.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió, respondiendo a su pregunta.

* * *

><p>Como era usual, tuvo que tocar el timbre una sola vez para que le abriera la puerta un mayordomo. Se lo agradeció y entró luego de pedir permiso. Buscó con la mirada, y como era de esperarse, lo encontró en la sala. Entró y se quedó recostada en el marco la entrada, observando con cierta reprimenda lo que su novio estaba jugando.<p>

-¿Sabes que eso es patético?-

-¡Toma!- exclamó luego de haber derrotado a un enemigo, para mirarla señalando con un dedo acusador- No te metas con el counter- su comentario hizo que Jazmín soltara una pequeña risa, y después fue a sentarse a su lado -¿Siempre vas a preguntar para venir, o tengo que empezar a andar presentable a toda hora?- preguntó confundiendo a su novia.

-Noo creo. ¿Por?-

-Tu amiga lo único que hizo fue tocar el timbre, después de eso nada más entró y se metió a mi pieza-

-Ah, que no te sorprenda. Si solías andar por tu casa con poca ropa o algo así, acostúmbrate- su comentario hizo que Hikaru suspire con pesadez, y ella rió.

-Bueno ¿Qué pasó, por cierto?-

-Nada. Una… pelea con mi hermano-

-¿Por?-

-Jade- dijo girando los ojos, y Hikaru sonrió, comprendiendo.

-¿Y?-

-Por mucho que odie decirlo, me da la horrible sensación de que a ese idiota, todavía le gusta ESA idiota-

-Eso es raro. Después de tanto tiempo, y viendo todo lo que pasó. ¿Sigue igual?-

-No igual. Pero parece que no se la puede sacar. Pero lo que más me enoja es que no me quiera decir-

-¿Y por qué? Es tu hermano-

-Si, pero Sebastián sigue siendo un libro muy cerrado con cosas "profundas"- Jazmín suspiró- Pero supongo que lo entiendo-

-¿Por?-

-Por lo de mi papá. Cuando se trata de alguien que querías mucho, a veces cuesta, sin importar que haga-

-En serio no sirvo para entender sentimientos ajenos-

-Siii, se nota- señaló ella y Hikaru la miró ofendido, pero Jazmín se rió y lo tomó de la cara para darle un beso.

En ese momento, Kaoru y Katia bajaron por la escalera y los vieron.

-Aww. Miren cuanto amor- dijo la rubia con ironía.

-Katia, tu remera está al revez-

-Mentira, estaba bien cuando llegué- respondió confundida mirando bajo su suéter.

-Mmmh ¿Por qué será que ahora está al revés?-

-Jaja- rió irónica al ver que su ropa estaba bien. Kaoru se rió pero luego preguntó.

-¿Se puede pasar o se va a poner no apto para menores?-

-Pregunta por ti. Yo quiero mirar la tele- dijo Katia yendo a sentarse en el sofá junto al que estaban los otros, para tomar el control y comenzar a buscar algo.

-Eh, deja ahí. Quiero que escuches esa letra y dime si no te recuerda algo- exclamó Jazmín para que su amiga se detuviera. Entonces todos comenzaron a prestar atención a la letra de la canción que sonaba (play video).

_Ella es el hada perdida_

_Que un día dormida en mi vida cayó_

_Sale del baño desnuda_

_Se prueba vestidos, no pide perdón_

-No me recuerda a algo- dijo Katia irónica.

-Arhg. Espera- pidió Jazmín.

_Ama los inconvenientes_

_Se enoja conmigo_

_Y me habla en francés_

_Baila como la princesa_

_Del reino neurótico de mi niñez_

_Ella dice beautiful_

_Suena como libertad_

-Hmm… a mi si me recuerda a algo- bromeó con sarcasmo Hikaru.

_Todas esas noches borracho_

_Creí encontrarla pero la perdí_

_Tuve que hacer algún duelo_

_Cortar mi deseo con un bisturí_

_Quise buscar en la gota_

_Del último whisky que nunca bebí_

_Tuve un amor anterior_

_En la noche después que te vi_

-Ooook. Si, me recuerda a nosotros- admitió Kaoru.

-Odio las casualidades- renegó la rubia, y los demás se rieron.

* * *

><p>-Ajá. Si. Claro- repetía con sarcasmo.<p>

-Es en serio- decía con tristeza.

-Ajá. Si. Claro-

-Sebastián. Es en serio- dijo enojada y seria.

-¿Qué dije?- preguntó con falsa sorpresa y ella lo miro con reprimenda.

-En serio me siento mal-

-Y dije si-

-Sabes que fue irónico, Sebastián. Me siento mal, pero no sé que hacer-

-¿Por qué irónico?-

-Deja de evadirme. Quiero solucionar aunque sea un poco, o voy cargar con esta estúpida culpa el resto de mi vida-

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?-

-Por que necesito tu ayuda-

-Mh. No. Esa razón no me alcanza- Jade suspiró.

-Bueno ¿Cómo te demuestro que estoy arrepentida?- Sebastián alzó una ceja y ella agregó con pesadez- Argh, y que nunca voy a volver a hacer nada-

-Toma esto- dijo al instante. Mostrándole su vaso.

-Estás loco- respondió de inmediato. Sabiendo que la bebida de Sebastián tenía gaseosa. Él recordaba que si algo odiaba ella en el mundo, era todo lo que fuera chatarra, por eso siguió mostrando su vaso. Jade empezó a negar con la cabeza pidiendo piedad con la mirada, pero él asentía con la suya indicándole que solo iba a acceder después de ello. Por esto fue que ella se resignó y tomó el vaso de Seba con una mueca de asco. Él apoyo el mentón en una mano mirando atentamente, hasta que ella llevó el vaso a su boca y comenzó a tomar lo que quedaba.

-Burbujas y burbujas, que engordan y que…-

-¡No te pongas a decir eso mientras lo tomo!-

-Entre peor te sientas tomándolo, más te voy a creer- Jade lo miró buscando provocar pena, pero terminó de tomar del vaso mientras Sebastián le remarcaba todo lo malo de tomar gaseosa. Se sintió como nunca cuando finalmente el contenido del vaso se termino- Muy bien- dijo él- Ahora cómprame otra-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te tomaste la mía- reclamó.

-Tú me hiciste hacerlo- él bajó la mirada.

-Pero yo quería- dijo en voz baja, en un tono que la hizo reír por el hecho de que le había provocado mucha ternura.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?- preguntó con humildad.

-Lo voy a pensar- dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

-¡¿Tomé gaseosa para nada?- le reclamó furiosa.

-Puede ser- respondió antes de salir, dejándola sin otra opción que quedarse ahí, terminando su café con expresión molesta.

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que realmente había hablado con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, se notaba que aún guardaba cierto rechazo hacia ella, pero a pesar de eso, siguió portándose como siempre solía ser, al mismo tiempo, ella también podía actuar frente a él sin ningún tipo de farsa, solo siendo ella misma. En ese momento recordó, que realmente ella había disfrutado el tiempo que pasó con él, y comenzó a debatirse el por que había actuado como lo hizo.

Por otro lado, Sebastián pasaba por una cierta crisis emocional. Le daba mucha rabia pensar en que el tiempo que pasó con ella, le provocó una certera felicidad. Realmente quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, pero sencillamente no podía evitar sentirse a gusto junto a ella. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera, Jade todavía le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Jazmín llegó a casa y comenzó a sacarse su campera para dejarla sobre el sofá, cuando el timbre sonó. Giró los ojos y abrió preguntando con reproche.<p>

-¿Otra vez saliste sin tu llave?-

-Sip- contestó con culpa. Jazmín sonrió y negó con la cabeza, abriendo paso para que su hermano entre.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

-En la Tierra-

-¿En qué parte de la Tierra?-

-En nuestra hermosa ciudad-

-Seba-

-¿Queé? No hice nada "inusual"- Jazmín lo miro con sospecha, ya que su respuesta no le resultaba convincente.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Nada raro?-

-No-

-¿Nadie raro?-

-Hmmm… ¡Noo te voy a decir nada!- dijo antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto, siendo perseguido por ella. Tuvo que escapar, sabiendo perfectamente que no servía para mentir, y mucho menos a su hermana de diecisiete años. Pero cuando logro llegar a su habitación, Jazmín consiguió meterse como para que él no pudiera cerrar la puerta aún forcejeando como lo hacía.

-¡Sebastián, dime que pasó!-

-¡Nada, es mi problema!-

-¡No me importa, déjame entrar!- reclamó y finalmente consiguió que él suelte la puerta resignado. Fue a tirarse a su cama y declaró.

-Me encontré con ella. ¿Contenta?-

-¿Con Jade?-

-¡No! Con Emma Watson- ironizó.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qu-qué? Ya mismo dices todo- Sebastián suspiró.

-Tsk, estaba llorando y la quise ayudar por que no la reconocí- Jazmín se sentó a su lado, atendiendo- Cuando me di cuenta quise irmd, pero terminó llevándome a tomar algo y se puso a parlotear que se sentía mal por lo que paso-

-Ese es el cuento más viejo que pude escuchar-

-Si yo también, pero aclaró que le daba bronca sentirse así, y me pidió que la ayude a solucionarlo, por que ella no sabía como-

-¿Y le dijiste que si?-

-La puse a prueba, pero igual no le respondí-

-¿Qué prueba?-

-La hice tomar gaseosa- Jazmín abrió tremendamente los ojos.

-¿Y la tomó?-

-Medio vaso. Y mientras yo le recalcaba todo lo malo de tomar gaseosa-

-A la mierda- dijo su hermana asustada- Entonces, ¿se supone que hagas algo?- finalmente, Sebastián se sentó normalmente, para hablarle mirándola.

-¿Por qué no le pones tú una prueba o algo de que está arrepentida, y…? no sé, decide tú. Yo no sé ni por que la escuché- admitió para tirarse boca abajo con la cara hundida en una almohada. Jazmín se quedó pensativa y luego se paró. Sacó su celular y envío un mensaje.

* * *

><p>Esta vez ni siquiera tocó el timbre, no tenía deseos de esperar nada. Entró y fue directo a la sala de estar, donde ya estaban los que esperaba ver (Jazmín, Hikaru y Kaoru).<p>

-Acabo de salir de acá. Quiero una buena razón para volver- reclamó Katia, arrojando su bolsa en el sofá y sentándose junto a Kaoru. Su amenaza iba dirigida hacia quien le pidió volver, Jazmín.

-Tengo una. Y se llama Jade- todos la miraron poniéndose serios de pronto.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?- preguntó Katia.

-No. Resulta que mi hermano, se la encontró, y ella dijo que quería remediar lo que nos hizo-

-Ay por favor- exclamó Hikaru.

-Jazmín ese es el cuento más viejo de la mala de la historia, para volver a hacer maldades- renegó Katia.

-Es verdad. ¿Cómo podrías saber que realmente está arrepentida?- cuestiono Kaoru.

-Sebastián hizo que tome gaseosa- todos excepto Hikaru alzaron una ceja con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kaoru.

-¿Se supone que eso nos debe convencer?-

-Hikaru, esa chica odia las "calorías y chatarras" más de lo que podrías odiar ser recolector de basura- aclaró Katia.

-Sep, y aún así se tomó medio vaso escuchando sus consecuencias. Cortesía de Seba- los demás comenzaron a mostrar una expresión de que eso los había convencido, muy mínimamente.

-¿Y qué? ¿La vamos a perdonar así nomás?- preguntó la rubia.

-No. No sé ustedes, pero yo la voy a perdonar personalmente después de que me cumpla un pedido-

-Si tú la perdonas, no tengo nada que hacer, Jazmín- dijo Kaoru y Katia lo miró sorprendida y enojada.

-Kaoru, por más que todas sus acciones tuvieran a Jazmín de objetivo, te uso de la peor manera para eso- reclamó.

-Si ya sé, pero al fin y al cabo, no pasó nada. Así que, si ella se redime sola, no tengo nada que hacer-

-Tú no tendrás, pero conmigo no va a quedar tan fácil-

-Katia, dudo que seas la mejor para reclamarle algo- le recalcó Jazmín.

-Ahora Kaoru es mi novio, y si él no hace nada, yo si-

-Katia- ella volteó a verlo- Yo estoy bien, no hagas nada. ¿Si?- pidió.

-Pe-pero. Ella. No… Argh, ok- exclamó cesando sus quejas gracias a la mirada de Kaoru, y apoyó el mentón en su mano.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo y rozando su mejilla con la mano.

-Si, lo que sea-

-¿Qué piensas pedirle tú?- consultó Hikaru.

-Ya van a ver- Jazmín tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. Llamó a Jade para que fuera a donde ellos estaban. La misma llegó hasta el salón luego de varios minutos, llevando su abrigo en el brazo. Todos la miraron inexpresivos cuando apareció, mientras que Jazmín se paró y fue hacia ella, quedando enfrentada, pero sin decir nada, ya que realmente buscaba en sus ojos el saber que estuviera arrepentida. Jade hizo un gesto para que dijera algo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para redimirme?-

-Quiero que salgas con mi hermano- estableció Jazmín. Todos en la sala la miraron desconcertados y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Katia preguntó:

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué salir con tu hermano va a hacer que me perdones?-

-Por que, sé muy bien que en el fondo él, lamentablemente, te extraña. Y si realmente estás arrepentida, quiero que lo hagas sentirse bien- explicó.

-Jazmín, la estás obligando a algo que puede terminar mal- le advirtió Kaoru.

-No totalmente. Por que sé que en realidad… lo quieres- dijo lo último cambiando su tono serio y monótono, a uno mucho más dulce- ¿O no?- Jade abrió la boca, pero sin poder articular ninguna palabra por unos segundos, y con una expresión atemorizada. Pero Jazmín la miro pidiendo que admita la verdad, por lo que ella bajó la mirada.

-No creo que él realmente me extrañe-

-Si lo hace. Aunque de cualquier manera no va a acceder tan fácil, así que vas a tener que pelear por ello- Jade la miro intentando convencerse de que eso era lo mejor -¿Lo vas a intentar?- finalmente, la chica asintió con un leve intento de sonrisa.

Jazmín en cierta manera le alegró que accediera. Ella estaba segura de que su hermano aún la quería, y que si Jade le demostraba que esta vez iba a cuidar su relación, al final todo terminaría bien para ambos. Por esa razón, estaba decidida a hacer que volvieran a juntarse.

* * *

><p>*Diane Kruger es la actriz que interpreta a Helena en la película Troya.<p>

*Siendo que la historia se desarrolla en Estados Unidos, los personajes hablan realmente ingles y por eso Katia estudió español.


	17. Traición

(N/a): Bueno gente, acá llego con un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Un episodio que van a amar muuuucho ^^ Quería empezar agradeciendo a **mariana escamilla** por agregarme a sus favoritos, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la historia, y me encantaría poder leer tus opiniones, que personajes te gustan o algún consejo, todo es bienvenido :) Contestando reviews, a **Yaci-chan:** Amiga, tengo razones para todo lo que hago y se que las vas a amar cada vez mas xD y te diré que si te gusta Seba, podrías usar ese amor para querer en un futuro lejano también a Jade (como me dijo Emilia, la perra que no comento el ultimo cap ¬¬) y si, es sabido que Seba, no se si perdonarla, pero que lo haría seguramente ;) y una ultima cosa, ¡deja de usar zorra como único insulto! Menos mal que sos argentina para enorgullecerte con la enorme variedad de insultos y usas solamente zorra -.- pero bueno, creo que con este capitulo vas a aprovechar más esa variedad, por que sabes que me gusta el drama y que nada sea tan fácil ^^ Con ese pequeño spoiler, me despido para que lean y me avisen que les parece.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**17-Traición.**

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó desconfiada Jade.

-Obvio que si, tú dáselo en la fiesta y, si es necesario, yo hago el resto- respondió Jazmín guiñando un ojo.

Jade asintió, aún insegura y se fue con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Se dirigió a su casillero para guardarla y luego directo a la cafetería. Compró una botella de gaseosa y finalmente llegó hasta su destino: Sebastián, estaba guardando algunos libros, de rodillas junto a su casillero cuando ella llegó.

-Hola- saludó sonriendo y Seba levantó la mano, Jade no comprendió del todo si fue en señal de saludo o de espera. Pero cuando él se levantó la saludo también.

-¿Qué onda?- preguntó sin ningún tono en especial.

-Te traje lo que te debía- dijo Jade tendiéndole la gaseosa.

En ese momento, Natalie pasaba cerca y se ocultó para observar con detenimiento la escena. Vio a Sebastián tomando la gaseosa que Jade le ofrecía, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar bien su conversación.

-Ah cierto, la gaseosa. También me debes un café- señaló mientras bebía de la botella.

-¿Por qué un café?- preguntó confundida y Seba alzó los hombros.

-No sé, quiero uno- respondió y Jade sonrió.

-Bueno, puedes acompañarme a tomar uno algún día- sugirió con una mirada algo pícara.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó como si hubiese sido alguna petición ridícula.

-Por qué, también tengo que disculparme contigo ¿O no?- le indicó ella, mostrando amabilidad y Seba se quedó mirando el piso pensativo.

-¿Tú me pagas el café?- se aseguró

-Ah, si- suspiró Jade.

-Ok, nos vemos. Tú pagas ¿Eh?- la señaló con un dedo acusador mientras caminaba de espalda, luego dio la vuelta para caminar normalmente mientras bebía su gaseosa. Giró hacia las escaleras y se encontró con la amiga de su hermana.

-Hola, Seba- saludó Natalie con naturalidad, él solo alzó la mano en señal de saludo, para no soltar su bebida. Nat lo observó irse y luego giró para ver a Jade, quien se había recostado por los casilleros un momento antes de marcharse también.

Fue entonces que ella salió disparada para llegar hasta donde estaba Jazmín, que iba caminando hacia la cafetería tranquila. Natalie llegó acelerada hacia ella para decirle lo que vio.

-Jazmín, menos mal que te encuentro- dijo recuperando un poco el aliento.

-¿Qué pasó, Nat?- preguntó tranquila.

-Acabó de ver a tu hermano, estaba hablando con Jade. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Jade?- cuestionó enojada.

-Ay, tranquila. Yo le pedí a Jade que hable con él- respondió y su amiga quedó atónita.

-¿Qué? P-pero que. Jazmín, ¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que Jade te hizo a vos, a Katia, a Seba y a Kaoru?- hablaba cada vez más rápido y molesta, pero Jazmín solamente respondía con pesadez.

-No, no tienes que. Natalie, Jade, sea creíble o no, está tratando de revindicarse. Yo le creo y la voy a perdonar si consigue hacer feliz otra vez a mi hermano-

-¿Cómo que hacer feliz?-

-Eso. Escucha, yo sé muy bien que a mi hermano todavía le gusta ella, y a Jade también él, así que quiero que todos terminemos bien. No solamente yo, y Katia, y…-

-¿Por qué piensas que a Seba todavía le gusta Jade?- pregunto ahora como preocupada.

-Solamente lo sé, Nat, tú deja que todo siga como va ¿Si?- dijo antes de marcharse. A veces ella podía cansarse más rápido de Natalie que de Katia, por alguna razón.

Por otro lado, su amiga quedó muy pensativa luego de lo que escuchó. Realmente no entendía para nada como fue el giro de los hechos, la última vez que escuchó de Jade, era Katia quejándose de ella y todos los problemas que dio. También sabía lo que ocurrió con Sebastián. No entendía como la habían perdonado tan fácil, pero ella no iba a dejar nada así. Inmediatamente, giró su camino y se dirigió directo hacia alguien en especial. Cuando llegó, lo saludó.

-Hola… Seba- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió. A veces le extrañaba por que esa chica aparecía de la nada a saludarlo. Natalie bajó la mirada, pero luego tomó confianza.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

* * *

><p>Jazmín llegó a su habitación y dejó su mochila en su cama, se dirigía a tomar un baño, cuando su celular la interrumpió. Suspiro y se giro para sacarlo de su mochila, miro quien llamaba y era Jade. Lo abrió para finalmente contestar.<p>

-Ey, ¿qué…?-

_-¡¿Jazmín que dijiste?-_ preguntó Jade, interrumpiéndola sobresaltada.

-Ay, cálmate. ¿Qué te pasa?-

_-Encontré en mi casillero una nota de Sebastián diciendo que ya sabe todo y que buen intento y que, y que. ¡¿Y qué hiciste?- _gritó desesperada.

-Yo no hice nada- respondió Jazmín preocupada- Para, ¿Cómo que buen intento?-

_-Eso dice, como si fuera que intenté jugar otra vez o algo así. ¡¿Por qué dice eso?-_

-No sé, a ver, espera. Ahí está llegando mi hermano, voy a hablar con él- concluyó y cerró el teléfono antes de que Jade gritará más de lo que había hecho. Se fue directo a la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano entrando, era evidente que estaba molesto, pero ella también lo estaba y mucho- Sebastián. ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?- preguntó confundida.

-Ah, ¿mi problema? ¿Qué, también querías que me quede como antes o te creíste que ella en serio cambió?- cuestionó enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices todo eso?- dijo extrañada.

-Ah, había sido que tu amiga es más viva que tú-

-¿Qué amiga? Sebastián, ¿Qué pasó?- ahora su tono era más autoritario.

-Tu amiga fue la que me contó la verdad, pregúntale a ella- exclamó antes de finalmente irse a su cuarto furioso.

Cuando Sebastián dijo amiga, la primera persona en la que ella pensó fue en Katia, de hecho no se le había ocurrido quien más podría ser. Fue a su habitación para tomar su celular enojada y marcar su número. Espero hasta que ella contestó.

-_¿Queeeé? Estoy a la mitad de un lemmon pie, Jazmín_- respondió enojada.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermano?- preguntó con un tono severo.

_-¿De qué?-_ cuestionó la rubia con el tenedor en la boca.

-¿Fuiste tú la que le dijo alguna estupidez sobre Jade?-

_-No hay estupidez que se pueda decir de ella, por que ella en sí es estúpida-_ señaló con obviedad.

-¡Katia, no juegues! ¿Qué le dijiste a Sebastián?- Jazmín comenzó a enfurecerse cada vez más, no podía creer que Katia se hubiese metido solo por que no podía perdonar a Jade.

_-¡No le dije nada! Deja de gritarme-_ reclamó.

-¿No fuiste la que le dijo algo de Jade?- preguntó confundida.

_-Ya te dije que no, ¿Qué pasó?-_ Katia empezaba a enojarse por que no entendía lo que su amiga tanto reclamaba sin razón.

-Jade me llamó por que encontró una nota de Sebastián, y cuando él volvió dijo algo de que "mi amiga" le había contado todo-

_-¿Todo, qué?-_

-No sé, como si fuera que Jade solamente iba a hacer lo mismo que antes o algo así-

_-Hm, no me sorprendería-_ dijo Katia.

-Esto es serio, sabes que no es así, y si tú no fuiste. ¿Quién le puede haber dicho algo como eso?-

_-Ah, claro. Piensa en mi como primera opción para culparme solamente por que la odio- _reclamó.

-Me pareció lógico, perdón- suspiró más tranquila, ahora sabiendo que la rubia no tuvo nada que ver.

-_Y dime. ¿Cuántas opciones de amigas te quedan?- _dijo, sin preocuparse demasiado por el asunto, en realidad.

-Es que realmente no se me ocurre ninguna, excepto…- Jazmín lo pensó y finalmente tuvo una buena idea de quien pudo ser, no la convencía mucho, pero era todo lo que le quedaba- Ya sé- finalizó para cortar la llamada.

Katia miró el celular y dijo molesta- Claro, no me digas nada- luego se dispuso a seguir con su labor de comer, pero escuchó que alguien llamó al timbre, y al rato, una mujer de avanzada edad y de expresión muy amable llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

-Señorita, la buscan a usted- le informó gentilmente.

-Argh, ya voy. Gracias, Nanni- dijo antes de levantarse para ir hacia la entrada. Donde le sorprendió ver que el visitante era su novio- ¿Tú a que viniste?- preguntó crédula.

-A recuperar mi trabajo- señaló con tono algo divertido.

-Ah cierto, tu trabajo. Espera aquí- le indicó antes dar la vuelta para ir por él.

-¿Por qué no te acompaño?-

-Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres encontrar a mi padre, menos que nos vea muy juntos- dijo y luego se perdió por alguna puerta. Kaoru suspiró y se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado. En ese momento entró la misma mujer que lo había atendido.

-Sírvase un poco de té, señorito. Se ve algo hambriento- dijo gentil.

-La verdad es que si, muchas gracias eh…-

-Dígame Nanni. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Si- respondió también cortés tomando una de las galletas que estaba junto al té.

-¿Cuál es su relación con la señorita?- preguntó de pronto y Kaoru no estaba seguro si decir la verdad o no.

-Es… mi compañera- la mujer rió levemente.

-Puede confiar en mi, señorito. Solo deseo saber un poco sobre la vida de ella-

-Ah, bueno. Si, es mi novia de momento- admitió sonriendo.

-Oh vaya, esa es una hermosa noticia. Yo sabía que algún día le llegaría, la señorita siempre fue arisca para aceptarlo, pero aún así yo se lo repetía en todo momento- Kaoru también se contagió de la dulce risa de Nanni. Pero antes de poder seguir, el timbre interrumpió su conversación. La mucama fue a atender y dejo entrar a Lucas, el primo de Natalie. Ambos se saludaron como si ella fuera su propia abuela y el su nieto.

-Oh, bienvenido de vuelta, señorito-

-¿Cómo estás, Nanni? Me alegra a verte-

-A usted señorito. ¿Le ofrezco algo?-

-No estoy bien. ¿Katia está?- preguntó él, y en ese momento, Kaoru lo miró algo extrañado, no sabía quien era, pero por su actitud con Nanni era posible que fuera algún primo de Katia o algo así.

-En seguida llega. Ya hay alguien más esperándola- Nanni señaló a Kaoru sentado en el sillón, quien interrumpió su té para saludar a Lucas con la mano, pero él solo lo miró borrando su sonrisa de pronto. Entonces la mucama lo interrumpió- Pase y tome asiento mientras espera, yo debo seguir limpiando- dijo dulcemente antes de irse.

-Gracias- respondió Lucas para acercarse a Kaoru -¿Quién eres?- le pregunto.

-Hm, hola- saludó soltando su té, luego se paró y se presentó pasándole la mano con cortesía para que la estreche- Soy Kaoru…-

-Ah, el novio de Katia- dijo Lucas como si eso fuera un crimen, y sin prestar atención a la mano que el gemelo le ofrecía.

-Ehm, si. ¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó intentando mantener la cortesía, a pesar de la evidente molestia del pelirrojo.

-No te interesa- respondió molesto- o mejor sí, por que voy a ser el que te deje solo- señaló, pero Kaoru rió con cierta ironía.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Mira, no sé de donde saliste. Pero Katia me conoce desde mucho antes que a ti, y yo a ella la conozco mucho mejor que tu…-

-Ah, entiendo. Eres el amigo de la infancia de Katia y piensas que te la mereces más que yo ¿No?- preguntó aún sonriendo. Lucas giró la cabeza y respondió también sonriendo irónico.

-Parece que entiendes fácil, me alegra-

-Si, soy bastante perceptivo. Y si, puede ser que tengas razón- dijo antes de tomar una galletita para comerla. El pelirrojo por otro lado se extrañó.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que puedes tener razón, de hecho, puede que muchos se la merezcan más que yo. Hice cosas bastante malas como para estar con ella ahora- Lucas iba a decir algo, y Kaoru lo interrumpió- pero- señaló- ella me perdonó y por ahora me corresponde, así que no lo voy a despreciar-

-A ver cuanto te dura- dijo amenazante. Pero en ese momento Katia entró con el trabajo de Kaoru en la mano, al ver a su amigo se extrañó.

-Lucas. ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó entregándole a Kaoru su trabajo.

-No, nada. Estaba saludando a tu novio-

-Ah. ¿Y qué? ¿Pasaste a saludar o quieres que te sirva comida?- nuevamente el pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el gemelo.

-La verdad no, me contaba que solamente pasó a saludar. Ahora que lo hizo, ¿por qué no salimos nosotros a caminar?- le preguntó a Katia y ella lo miro raro, mientras que él solamente miraba a Lucas con cierto aire de victoria, y él le devolvía una mirada bastante amenazadora.

-En realidad, yo pensaba que fuéramos a comer algo por ahí- le dijo a ella ahora sonriendo. Katia pasó su rara mirada de uno al otro.

-No voy a salir a ninguna parte con ninguno de los dos, tengo un lemmon pie que terminar- señaló antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Te acompaño- dijeron juntos y luego se miraron, ella volteó un momento y se sintió cada vez más rara con aquella situación, realmente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Jazmín iba caminando con paso fuerte y decidido, aunque en el fondo no estaba totalmente segura de que su teoría fuera certera. Pero al llegar frente a la puerta de la casa que buscaba, golpeó con confianza. Espero hasta oír que alguien abría. Fue Natalie, quien al verla no se sorprendió, su expresión demostraba que sabía perfectamente por que estaba ahí. Jazmín se dio cuenta, y esto le causo una cierta tristeza.<p>

-Nat, ¿Tú le dijiste a mi hermano todo eso de Jade?-

-Si, fui yo- aceptó sin culpa- Mira Jazmín, te voy a confesar una cosa y es la única razón por la que lo hice. Hay algo que nunca supiste de mi, pero yo… llevo años enamorada de tu hermano- Jazmín no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella confesión- Ah, ¿te sorprende? Obvio que te sorprende, por que ni tú ni Katia me prestan atención nunca. Y es por ello que no voy a dejar que vuelva con Jade. Por que ella nunca se lo va a merecer, no me importa lo que haga para revindicarse. Pero desde ahora, tampoco me voy a quedar callada, ya veré como, pero voy a conseguir a Sebastián para mi- estableció finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jazmín se quedó mirando el suelo, atónita. Por que lo que Natalie decía era verdad, ellas nunca le habían dado verdadera importancia en sus vidas, y lo cierto es que no se había fijado en ello hasta hoy. Era demasiado difícil para Jazmín entender como su amiga llevaba tanto tiempo gustando en secreto de su hermano, esperando a que fuera un buen momento.

…

Pero no importaba, por que ahora mismo Nat se había metido en algo que no debía, y ella iba a hacer que se de cuenta de su error.

Volvió a golpear la puerta hasta que su amiga abrió, la morena inmediatamente se introdujo a su casa.

-Natalie, tú no puedes arruinarle la vida así- dijo con algo de enojo pero un toque de su gentileza característica.

-¿A quién? No vas a hacer que quiera a Jade, Jazmín-

-No, ya sé. No a Jade si no a Sebastián. Amiga, tú no tienes idea de cómo estaba cuando volvió hoy a casa-

-¿Enojado? Que novedad- dijo con molestia en su tono.

-No, no solamente eso. Nat…- Jazmín buscó de usar la forma más dulce de explicarlo para convencerla, sabía que su amiga aún tenía algo bueno en el fondo que la iba a hacer reaccionar – Mi hermano en realidad sufrió mucho cuando ellos dos terminaron. Pero no solamente por como terminaron, si no por que él en realidad la apreciaba. Lo que pasó con ella últimamente le hizo recordar eso y le duele. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de recuperar esa felicidad, por favor, deja que regrese con ella- pidió con el tono más amable que pudo.

A pesar de ello, la expresión en el rostro de su amiga no cambiaba, pero algo en sus ojos le daba una cierta esperanza de que pudo hacerla entender.

-No. Y aunque Sebastián no sea mío, no voy a dejar que vuelva con Jade, jamás. Él se merece algo mucho mejor, y no va a ser difícil conseguir que se de cuenta- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar a Jazmín del brazo y sacarla afuera, para cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

-Ok- dijo Jazmín para ella, con tono de superioridad- Nat, sinceramente, te fuiste a la mierda. Y ahora… va a haber guerra- declaró antes de irse para comenzar a planificar todo.


	18. Accidentes

(N/a): Ok gente, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a subir un capítulo por semana :O jaja. Bueno, respondiendo reviews: A **Yaci-chan:** opino lo mismo que noemi, no insultes a los zorros, mejor usa perra ;) Sabes que disfruto mucho de saber que hago sufrir ^^ le da más sentido a todo, y te confieso que ese cap iba a ser totalmente distinto, mucho más fácil, pero justo cuando me senté a escribir se me vino esa genial idea y todo el drama que sigue, que no lo podía desperdiciar n_n la verdad no tengo intenciones de que Nat o Lucas sean odiados, menos Lucas, pero tampoco tan queridos, es algo complicado pero yo me entiendo xD A **Noemi-prosopon:** 1-Yo pienso lo mismo. 2-También pienso lo mismo ^^ 3-Como dije antes, no odien a Lucas please! 4-Sip, pobre. Habra que ver como esta por cambiar después de esta saguita ;) 5-Oh shit! con razón tanta lluvia alrededor de todo el país! 6-Un poco al carajo se fue en si :P.

Ahora, me despido y los dejos leer y comentar. paz!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**18-Accidentes.**

-Así que eso paso- respondió Hikaru.

-En serio, no puedo estar más de dos días en paz. Ahora me parece que sería más fácil arreglarles una boda antes que juntarlos- se quejaba Jazmín, con la mano en su frente y el codo en la mesa del restaurante en donde estaba tomando licuado con su novio. Hikaru la miro con cierta compasión.

-Jazmín. Te estás estresando mucho con todo esto. Yo digo que te relajes un poco- lo que decía era cierto, desde su perspectiva, ella estaba tomando todo demasiado personal y haciéndose ella misma un enredo. No decía que no le prestara importancia, solo que no tanta.

-Gracias, mi amor. Pero no es fácil, Sebastián es mi hermano, y bueno, casi lo único que queda de mi familia…- señaló pesimista.

-Si, lo entiendo- sonrío Hikaru, pero Jazmín notó que aún se mostraba un tanto deprimido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que últimamente le estaba restando demasiada importancia a su relación con él, seguro que hasta le era pesado escucharla en todos sus problemas. Y por ello fue que decidió algo.

-Está bien. Mira, por el día de hoy no voy a parlotear más de eso y por el momento, me voy a olvidar de todo. ¿Si?- esbozó una muy dulce sonrisa, y Hikaru apoyó su mentón en la mano mirándola fijamente, Jazmín volteó los ojos y preguntó incómoda- ¿Qué?-

-No podrás- soltó Hikaru y ella se ofendió, abriendo la boca.

-Ha, si puedo-

-No, no se te va a olvidar nada- esto hizo que ella se lo tomara más como un reto.

-¿Ah no? Vamos- tomó a su novio de la mano y se lo llevó afuera (n/a: si, pagaron el licuado xD).

Caminando impaciente y con Hikaru renegando que estaba cansado, llegó decidida a su destino.

-¿Un parque de diversiones?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Yo también me divierto, pero si el señor es muuuy maduro para estas cosas. Entonces me voy sola- jugó antes de intentar irse, pero él la estiró sujetando su mano y dándole la vuelta, le dio un besó, pasando sus brazos por su espalda. Jazmín lo correspondió, sonriendo divertida para sus adentros.

-Yo solamente quería estar contigo- señaló Hikaru cuando se separaron.

-Ya se, ya sé. Igual que tantos- dijo en chiste Jazmín antes de llevarlo de la mano hacia dentro del parque.

-Estás buscando pelea ¿No?- reclamó su novio.

-Yo solamente me divierto-

-De esta manera, vas a encontrar otra cosa-

-¿Ah si?- rió ella mientras que Hikaru llevaba su mando hacia el otro lado para abrazarla de costado y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, más cerca de su oreja para provocarle cosquillas.

* * *

><p>-Que lindo nudo- dijo irónico Kaoru- ¿Y tú no tienes alguna sospecha de quién pudo ser la que dijo eso?-<p>

-Nah, ¿qué sé yo?- renegó Katia apuntando su dardo para luego tirarlo, el mismo quedó muy cercano al centro.

-Que buena puntería- remarcó Kaoru sorprendido en cierta extraña manera.

-Te sorprendería cuantas cosas inútiles mi viejo me hizo hacer. Una es arquería, pero a veces me sirve-

-¿Puedo saber todas ya para no seguir sorprendiéndome?-

-No. Dudo mucho que me acuerde de todo ahora- señaló antes de volver a tirar un dardo que si dio en el blanco.

Para aclarar, ambos estaban sentados juntos en un sofá en la sala de descanso de la mansión Hitachiin. La misma tenía ese entre otros juegos de mesa y un par de playstations wi (n/a: la envidia de muchos -_-).

Luego de haber arrojado ese último dardo, Katia tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y se quejó.

-Estoy aburrida-

-Y por tu actitud presiento que a cualquier propuesta vas a decir que no tienes ganas- dijo Kaoru.

-Y no te equivocas-

En ese preciso momento, apareció detrás de ellos la madre de los gemelos.

-Oh vaya. Kaoru, no dijiste que estabas con compañía. Hace mucho que deseaba conocerte muchachita- dijo sonriente y en reproche la mujer antes de pasarle la mano a Katia y que ella la estreche.

-Pues aquí me tiene. Mucho gusto-saludó con desgana.

-Waw que manos tan delicadas- señaló observando detenidamente las manos de Katia.

-Te sorprendería cuanta fuerza tienen a pesar de su apariencia- bromeó Kaoru.

-¿Estás buscando sentirla?- lo miró seriamente Katia y él se rió.

-Descuida, no deberías preocuparte de sus comentarios. Pero…- dijo pensativa su madre. Kaoru reconoció totalmente su mirada.

-Mamá, no- dijo serio.

-Tú no seas tan aguafiestas hijo. Ven conmigo princesa, me gustaría mostrarte algo- pidió ella y Katia la miró con sospecha, pero al final la siguió.

Y realmente deseo con toda su alma no haberlo hecho.

-Aaaah, es tan hermosa- la cara de la mujer destellaba como ella sola y sonreía casi con lágrimas de emoción.

-Si… eh… te queda muy bien- acotó Kaoru, aguantando a duras penas la risa, cosa que enfurecía aún más Katia.

La pobre chica acababa de ser victima de la famosa diseñadora de ropa, que ahora mismo la usaba como modelo de una colección infantil, con demasiados detalles en blanco y rosado que solo aumentaban la ira de su pequeña nuera.

* * *

><p>Sebastián estaba mirando la tele, aburrido y solo haciendo zapping por no tener nada mejor. Pero al final se hartó de ello y decidió salir por un rato. Se dirigía al mismo lugar que solía ir para tomar solo un café. Sin embargo, tuvo un encuentro no muy deseado con alguien allí. No es que fuera la última persona que quería ver, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.<p>

-Hola Seba- lo saludó alegre Natalie.

-Hola- respondió restándole importancia y dirigiéndose directamente a pedir su bebida.

-¿Vienes aquí seguido?- preguntó la castaña yendo a su lado.

-Más o menos- contestó con desgana. Realmente no tenía deseos de hablar con ella ahora mismo. Finalmente ella lo notó, pero no comprendió exactamente lo que él quería.

-¿Estás enojado por lo que te dije?- cuestionó triste y él suspiró, mirándola.

-Si, la verdad es que si. No se tú, pero a mi no me gusta cuando quieren jugar conmigo- reclamó asustando un poco a su compañera.

-Lo lamento, pensé que era lo mejor-

-No dije que estuvo mal, no es eso lo que me molesta- comenzó a irse, pero de pronto se detuvo un momento y recordó algo- Ey, una cosa-

-¿Si?- respondió ella esperanzada.

-¿Por qué me contaste eso?... ¿Y cómo supiste todo?- preguntó con gran sospecha. Natalie miró hacia abajo, insegura sobre que responder. Y le costó aún más decirlo cuando Sebastián fue a pararse justo frente a ella para oír con cuidado su respuesta. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y eso la perturbaba un poco.

-Aah…- seguía sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Qué?- insistió, hasta que ella finalmente respiro profundo y se atrevió a decirlo.

-Por que… yo, quería que tuvieras algo mejor- fue lo único que dijo, una respuesta que a Sebastián le dio lo mismo, y dio la vuelta para irse –Espera- lo detuvo Natalie- Sebastián, yo también lo hice por mi- esa acotación lo confundió bastante.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es que yo… Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero… hace tiempo que…- se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos para decirlo- que me gustas- declaró.

Fue algo realmente repentino, y a Seba no le cayó nada bien. Era lo último que necesitaba, y además le resultaba muy extraño. Uno no se enreda todos los días con las amigas de su hermana. De cualquier manera no estaba de humor para nada, y no tenía motivación alguna para corresponderle, ya que nunca le había gustado ni nada parecido. A pesar de su humor, buscó de usar un tono sútil para contestar aquello.

-Va a ser mejor que lo olvides- fue su única respuesta. Una que la destruyó bastante por dentro, a pesar de que sabía o por le menos le era obvio que él nunca consideraría fijarse en ella. Lo vio salir del restaurante pero no quiso darse por vencida y lo siguió hasta afuera para detenerlo.

-¡Sebastián!- lo llamó, cosa que lo distrajo de darse cuenta que aún seguía en medio de la calle, hasta que pudo oír un ruido que lo sobresaltó tanto como a Natalie, fue una bocina.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó ella antes de arrojarse por instinto para empujarlo lejos-

Luego...

Vio un destello

Sintió un certero dolor

Y su mente quedo en blanco...

* * *

><p>Jazmín estaba volviendo a casa acompañada de Hikaru, sonriendo y habiendo olvidado totalmente todo lo que la había estado agobiando los últimos días, pero su felicidad solo duraría por esa tarde. Su teléfono sonó un par de cuadras antes de llegar a casa, vio el número y era su hermano, lo abrió esperando que le reclamara algo.<p>

-Ah, Seba, ya estoy llegando- se quejó.

-No. Jazmín, no estoy en casa-

-Ah bueno, ¿dónde estás?- ella no notaba bien que el tono de su hermano no era el normal, si no que casi no encontraba las palabras.

-Estoy… en el hospital- esto la sobresaltó mucho.

-¿En dónde? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Estás bien?- preguntó como la típica madre preocupada de más.

-Yo no tengo nada. Tu… tu amiga... Natalie, tuvo un accidente- esto la tranquilizó en parte y la hizo preocuparse por alguien más.

-¿En serio? Para, ¿tú por qué…?-

-Por que lo tuvo por salvarme a mi- esto último dejó a su hermana en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Cómo?-

-Estaba en la calle, casi me chocan y… ella me empujó…- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta enorme, mezcla de ira, bronca, y remordimiento, pero alcanzó a pedir una cosa antes de perder el habla- ¿Puedes venir?-

-Si, ya voy. Tú… cálmate- pidió Jazmín antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó muy preocupado Hikaru, la mirada de Jazmín solo era comparable a la de cuando se encontró con su padre, pero esta era una mucho más sorprendida que la otra.

-Natalie… Está en el hospital… por haber salvado a mi hermano- dijo mirando de un lado a otro y luego a su novio. El mismo se sorprendió bastante, pero reacciono pronto y paró un taxi para llevarlos a los dos deprisa hasta donde Sebastián estaba.

* * *

><p>-Espera aquí y ya regreso- pidió la madre de los gemelos antes de ir a buscar otro vestido. Katia le sonrío con ironía y después se acerco a Kaoru.<p>

-Kaoru, si tu madre me pone un vestido más, no voy a tener otra opción- le dijo al oído amenazante y presionando el brazo de su novio, el cual aún trataba de reírse lo menos posible. La rubia iba a reclamarle cuando sonó su celular, vio que la llamada era de Jazmín y pidió que por favor fuera algo para sacarla de aquel infierno.

-Jazmín, dime que quieres verme- rogó. Kaoru volvió a reír con su petición, pero cambio su expresión cuando la miro de vuelta y vio que su mirada ahora era preocupante, mientras escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía al teléfono -¿En serio?- preguntó y el gemelo comenzó a sentir cada vez más curiosidad por que decía- Si, si. Voy- dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Qué onda?-

-Ha- dijo Katia sonriendo solo por que no podía creerlo- Natalie está en el hospital… por haber salvado a Seba- ahora Kaoru tampoco podía creer nada de lo que ella había dicho.

-Ya regresé- anunció su madre entrando por el umbral, pero luego de ver sus expresiones preguntó -¿Pasó algo?-

-Nos tenemos que ir, mamá. Una… amiga, tuvo un accidente-

-Oh no. ¿No fue Jazmín verdad?-

-No, no es ella. Ya nos vamos- dijo cuando termino de juntar sus cosas y se llevó a Katia de la mano. Espero fuera del baño a que ella se pusiera su ropa y luego salieron en camino hacia el hospital más grande de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Jazmín y Hikaru llegaron hasta el piso donde encontraron a Sebastián junto a la puerta de la habitación en la que Natalie estaba. Cuando él la vio llegar, no pudo resistir más y buscó algo de consuelo. La abrazó de una manera que no hacía hace mucho tiempo. A Hikaru le sorprendió de alguna forma ver a Sebastian tan deprimido, también a Jazmín, pero ella comprendía perfectamente que su hermano estaba pasando por un horrible momento.<p>

Lo tuvo abrazado por un buen rato, no sintió en su hombro que él derramara una lágrima, pero sabía que por dentro si le dolía. Fue entonces que llegaron Kaoru y Katia a la escena.

Kaoru fue directo hacia su hermano para preguntar los detalles. Katia se dirigió hacia Seba y Jazmín, para darle un consuelo pasando su mano por su hombro en forma de aliento. Finalmente, él se despegó de su hermana, su cara era la de siempre, seria y sin emociones, pero sus ojos mostraban toda su tristeza.

Katia lo siguió consolando con la mano en su hombro mientras Jazmín entraba a la habitación para ver a Natalie. Dentro de la misma estaba Lucas junto a su prima, mirándola fijamente y sin desviarse.

Detrás de Jazmín entraron todos los otros, de a uno se pararon frente a la cama sin poder decir nada. Ella estaba dormida, sus brazos no estaban tapados, por fuera no se veía de hecho nada mal, solo tenía algunos rasguños con benditas que los cubrían.

Sin embargo, cuando Lucas desvío la mirada hacia ellos, vio a Sebastián entrando al último y caminó hacia él con paso furioso.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya- le reclamó empujándolo, él no hizo nada en su defensa, pero todos los demás lo pararon. Jazmín se puso frente a su hermano en forma protectora mientras Kaoru y Katia buscaban de calmarlo.

-Ey, ey. Para- dijo Kaoru tranquilo.

-Lucas no tiene caso- señaló Katia, pero aún así, el pelirrojo lo siguió mirando con ira y apartó violentamente la mano de Kaoru. Lo último que necesitaba era que él le impusiera algo que no le importaba.

-Lucas, no lo hagas- pidió algo débil Natalie. Entonces todos voltearon para ver que ella había despertado. Lucas corrió al lado de ella.

-Prima. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Estoy bien, no es nada… ¿Hablaste con papá?- preguntó recordando que ellos estaban de viaje.

-Si, dijeron que van a volver y llegan mañana temprano- respondió servicial.

-Gracias- en ese momento vio el reloj- Ve a dormir Lucas. Es tarde-

-No, no. Yo me quedo acá esta noche. Ya mañana vuelven tus papás- estableció decidido y ella sonrió.

-Gracias. Igual, quiero estar un rato sola- pidió tímida y esperando que su primo no se ofendiera.

-Está bien. Voy a preguntar como estás y vuelvo en un rato. ¿Quieres algo?-

-No, no tengo hambre- respondió. Lucas le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla antes de pararse. Todos los demás aún estaban ahí observando la escena. Sebastián no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento. En ese instante pasó por su cabeza lo que había visto, escuchó el grito de ella, una estruendosa bocina, luego sintió como ella lo empujó y la vio rodar una vez después del choque. Argh, ese sin duda era el menos alegre de sus recuerdos. Cuando Lucas se fue, Kaoru, Katia y Hikaru decidieron que era mejor irse también. Pero Jazmín quiso hacer el intento de hablar con su amiga.

-Nat…-

-Jazmín. Ahora no, por favor- pidió algo molesta, así que ella lo olvidó totalmente y se fue también. Natalie vio que Seba era el último en irse, sabía que no se quedaría, pero por dentro deseaba mucho que lo hiciera. A pesar de ello, solo se volteó para dormir más cómoda, rendida.

Sin embargo, Sebastián dio un giro inesperado, cerró la puerta. Natalie lo miró sorprendida, él suspiró y decidió acercarse a ella. Tomó asiento a su lado, donde Lucas estaba antes, y no pudo más que esperar y pedir que ella rompiera el silencio.

-Sebastián, no es tu culpa-

-Si es- dijo molesto- Yo soy el que tendría que estar ahí- ella lo miró sintiendo gran ternura por sus palabras. Realmente no se esperaba que él tuviera mucha consideración.

-Ni siquiera lo digas. Lo hice por puro instinto- dijo con una falsa humildad solo para impresionarlo o algo así.

-No, no fue por eso- remarcó él. Natalie lo miro sorprendida y cada vez más feliz de lo que estaba pasando, tanto que había olvidado el dolor que sentía –No lo hiciste por eso y lo sabes- ella comprendía perfectamente que él se refería a su confesión justo antes del accidente. Su alegría seguía en aumento, y también sintió como su temperatura subió gradualmente cuando él apoyó su mano al lado de ella dudando, y se acercó indeciso, hasta que finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para besarla.

Natalie no podía describir la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, un momento que había esperado tanto. Pero para Sebastián era muy distinto, él en realidad con comprendía por que estaba haciendo eso, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado respecto a ella… ¿Lo hacía por pena? ¿Por culpa? Nada de eso le sonaba bien, pero de alguna manera aún sentía que estaba haciendo lo que debía.

* * *

><p>Jazmín aún esperaba afuera de la habitación a que su hermano saliera. Todos se habían ido, incluso Hikaru luego de que ella insistiera en que volvería con Seba. Pero este se estaba tardando, así que decidió abrir la puerta con todo cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido. Y por suerte lo consiguió, asomó su cabeza sin que lo notaran y quedo en total shock cuando vio la escena que tenía enfrente. No podía creerlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía creer o comprender que su hermano estuviera besando a Natalie.<p>

Sin embargo una voz que la llamaba la hizo salir de su shock, cuando cayó en la cuenta de quien era la dueña de esa voz, cerró la puerta rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido. Volteó y dirigió una mirada de horror hacia ella.

-¿Sebastián está bien? Vine tan rápido como pude- dijo Jade poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Eeeeeeh…- Jazmín no encontraba palabras por que pensaba todo lo que podía en como alejar a Jade de allí.

-¿Está adentro? ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó sobresaltada y abrió la puerta de pronto a pesar del grito de Jazmín.

-¡NO!- advirtió pero era tarde y puso sus manos en la boca, Jade abrió la puerta, vio la escena y cerró de golpe. Sebastián y Natalie sin duda la escucharon y se interrumpieron para verla.

Cuando vio que era, Seba se paró de inmediato y caminó hacia fuera. La castaña lo miró salir de la habitación con gran tristeza por que aún le preocupara más ella.

Al salir Sebastián, Jazmín lo miró muy asustada por la reacción de Jade y Jade se quedó moviendo la boca, intentando hablar, formular alguna palabra, pero lo único que hizo al final fue salir corriendo.

Él no salió detrás de ella, estaba demasiado confundido como para perseguirla, no tenía ni idea de que podría decirle al fin y al cabo.

Jade llegó hasta su casa, entró a su habitación y se arrojó a su cama llorando. Asumiendo por completo que lo había perdido.

Mientras, Jazmín miraba fijamente a su hermano pidiendo una explicación. Pero él solo la tomó del brazo, decidiendo que era hora de ir a casa.

Al rato, Lucas entró a la habitación de Natalie, acompañado de un doctor, quien se dirigió directo a revisarla.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita?- preguntó.

-Bien, solo unos raspones. Pero si me duele un poco cerca de la cintura- señaló.

-Es por que allí fue donde se produjo el golpe. Tuvo suerte en realidad, bastante de hecho. No tiene nada grave, ni ningún hueso roto o eslince. ¿Puede intentar sentarse para ver que tan fuerte fue el golpe?- pidió.

-Si- obedeció y puso sus manos a los costados para que sirvieran de apoyo. Levantó y enderezó su espalda lo suficiente para estar sentada, no sintió gran dolor en donde fue el golpe, pero había algo que era mucho peor que eso- Ay- exclamó y miró sus piernas impresionada.

-¿Qué pasó?- se apresuró Lucas a pasar su mano por su espalda para ayudarla, pero no era ese el problema.

-Lucas, no las siento- indicó ella, y tanto su primo como el doctor no comprendieron.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el médico.

-No siento mis piernas- Natalie comenzó a desesperarse y a respirar agitada, mientras su primo buscaba calmarla, y el doctor intentaba detectar el problema- Lucas, no siento mis piernas. ¡No las siento! Lucas, mis piernas- la castaña comenzó a llorar desconsolada abrazando a su primo, pensando en que debió quedar inválida. ¿Qué pasaría si era así? Si tenía que comenzar a andar en silla de ruedas, si nunca más podía caminar. Todas estas ideas la desesperaban cada vez más y la hacían derramar más lágrimas.


	19. Trampas

(N/a): ALOHA! Ok aquí me tienen trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa, única y incomparable historia. Bueno, contestando reviews: A **Yaci-chan:** Bueno ya sabes que me cague de risa con tu comentario, tanto que no se que responder, pero voy a hacer un intento. Primero, lamento los daños causados pero ya mejoraras. Me alegra que empieces a pensar en lo que te pedí, la escena en el hospital ya la hablamos, pero también te doy algo de razón, lo de Katia fue algo del momento, a mi también me hizo reír mucho , y por último, me alegra que te gustara el cap ^^. A **Noemi-prosopon:** Y si mujer, imagino que varias habrán pensado lo mismo, pero ya verás como sigue. Y nadie, ni siquiera yo, le desea eso a Natalie estoy segura. Seba estuvo bastante mal, hay que decirlo, pero bueno, si los personajes no fueran salados no habría tanto drama :P lo de Katia ciertamente ni lo pensé, no pasó por mi mente ese minúsculo detalle, y me alegra que te esmeres en hacer que llueva, por lo menos duro, aunque ya volvio el sol de mierda -_-. Bueno, ahora me retiro para que lean, besitos y ojala que disfruten el drama! ^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**19-Trampas.**

Natalie seguía desesperada por la situación. Le era imposible calmarse por más cosas que su primo o sus padres le dijeran. En ese momento el doctor estaba analizando los estudios que le habían hecho mientras ellos esperaban a oír los resultados. Todos estaban muy nerviosos y pidiendo que no fuera nada malo.

Finalmente, el médico entró a la habitación con una sonrisa que les daba esperanzas a todos.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, señorita. Se puede decir que lo único que sucede es que tiene una parálisis temporal ya fuera por algún golpe en un punto estratégico o por el shock de lo sucedido. Pero esto no debería durar más de…- hizo algún gesto como calculando- tres días, es posible que ni eso. Así que puede calmarse por el momento-

Todos suspiraban más que aliviados, y Nat derramó un par de lágrimas más de felicidad mientras Lucas la abrazaba.

Sus padres se apartaron un momento para consultar algunos detalles más con el médico, aunque para ella eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Oíste? Va a estar todo bien, prima. Tranquila- le sonreía.

-Si, escuché. Gracias, Lucas- lo hizo acercarse para darle un beso de agradecimiento en la frente.

* * *

><p>Kaoru caminaba tranquilo siguiendo la ruta hasta la casa de Katia. Pasaba por los caminos de una plaza en medio del centro. Estaban ya en primavera así que se podían apreciar toda la enorme cantidad de flores, árboles y cualquier planta que adornaba el lugar. Y lo que no se dejaba de ver en todo el perímetro, como siempre, eran las parejas sentadas una en cada banco, haciendo que solo 1 de cada 5 o este vacío o tenga a un grupo de amigos.<p>

Pero entre toda esa naturaleza y amor, había un arbusto en especial cuyas flores eran pequeñas pero muy lindas. A Kaoru le llamó la atención algo en particular, en medio de todas esas flores, había una que parecía un tanto apartada de las demás.

-Tú me recuerdas algo a alguien muuuy especial- comentó para si mismo en broma, tomando la flor que además de estar apartada, no era rosada como las otras si no más bien blanca e incluso era más pequeña, cosa que lo divirtió bastante y decidió llevársela, ahora tenía un chiste nuevo para su novia.

Siguió su camino pero de pronto chocó con alguien por andar distraído.

-Uy, per… Ey-reaccionó cuando vio bien a la chica, quien lo miró de arriba abajo antes de saludar un tanto incómoda.

-Hola- dijo Jade.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?- le habló y ella lo miró confundida, volteó para verificar que no había nadie y luego preguntó.

-¿Yo?- esto lo hizo reír bastante.

-Bueno, tengo amigo imaginario, pero no está en frente de ti- bromeó, pero ella seguía insegura de poder hablarle naturalmente.

-Nada, vine acá para… despejarme- respondió y con eso llamó la atención del gemelo.

-¿De qué? A ver- se sentó en un banco que estaba junto a ellos y casualmente estaba vacía (la magia de un fanfic)- Cuenta- dijo señalando con la mano el lugar a su lado.

-Pero… yo, no…-

-Ah vamos, no pasa nada- sonrío y con ello le dio confianza a ella para sentarse y contarle su problema.

-Ahmm… Bueno, traté de hacer lo que Jazmín me pidió y... gracias a eso, supongo que me di cuenta que a mi en realidad me gustaba… Sebastián- lo observó detenidamente para asegurarse de no estar hablando de más, pero él no hacía más que escuchar paciente- Pero… después vino todo esto del accidente, y cuando me fui a visitarlo, por que pensé que era él el que estaba mal, lo encontré… besando a…- Kaoru entendió a quien se refería así que decidió interrumpirla para que no empiece a ponerse mal.

-Ok, a ver, a ver- comenzó a pensar bien en que decirle.

Cerca de allí, alguien caminaba yendo por la ruta para ir al hospital a visitar a Natalie. Estaba un tanto distraída tratando de todas las formas posibles sacarse la imagen de ella misma usando toda la patética colección de su suegra. Argh, en serio odiaba el rosado.

Pero de pronto encontró algo que sin duda la distraería de ello, vio cerca y de espaldas a Kaoru y Jade hablando. Se sorprendió mucho pero decidió más ocultarse detrás de un árbol cercano y escuchar su conversación.

-Mira, Natalie ciertamente le hizo un favor a Sebastián, pero no cualquier favor- señaló Kaoru

-Si, eso lo entiendo…-interrumpió Jade.

-Y no sé si te lo dijeron, pero a esa chica también le gusta Seba- esto fue un shock para ella, lo cierto es que eso es algo que Jazmín no había alcanzado a decirle.

-Pero, ella… ¿Qué? Entonces… ella fue la que le dijo eso…- comenzó a caer en la cuenta de todo.

-Bueno, el tema es que, supongo que Sebas o decidió compensarla, o quizá… ahora le gusta Natalie de alguna forma- concluyó, pero se dio cuenta que haberle dicho eso no fue muy buena idea, por que Jade puso una mirada más que deprimente-No, mira- intentó reponerse- yo te recomendaría que mejor averigües bien que pasó. Si él estaba cediendo contigo no me parece muy lógico que ahora de la nada guste de Natalie- por desgracia era obvio que esto no la consoló del todo.

-Está bien- de pronto lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo demasiado por parte de él después de todo lo que había hecho- Ah, Kaoru yo, en serio, me disculpo por todo lo que te hice pasar, yo…- mientras ella seguía hablando Katia aún escuchaba su charla y hacía caras imitándola solo que más ridículamente, pero luego la miró de nuevo enfurecida, tanto con ella como también con el idiota de su novio que se prestaba para consolarla después de todo lo que pasó.

-Yaaa, no importa, ya pasó- dijo tranquilo para calmarla. Ella se sintió tan feliz con que la hubiera perdonado que le dio un abrazo –Ok, ok. Ya está, no me vayas a mojar la ropa- comentó en chiste, pero lo cierto es que no le parecía buena idea, sobre todo si se diera la casualidad que Katia pasase cerca. Jade de hecho lo comprendió y se separó, para luego pararse.

-Muchas gracias- dijo antes de marcharse luego de que Kaoru le hiciera un gesto de despedida.

Luego de que ella se fuera, él se paró y recordó la flor que había encontrado, tocó sus bolsillos y no la encontró, pero por suerte la vio sana y salva en el piso. Se inclinó para tomarla cuando alguien se paró frente a él. Subió la mirada por curiosidad y no le gustó lo que vio.

-Ouh- exclamó.

-Ooouuuuh- dijo Katia en parodia pero enojada y Kaoru se paró, aunque sin mirarla, haciendo una cara que expresaba que sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba.

-Ahm… Para ti- le tendió la flor tratando de sonreír, pero su sonrisa era ciertamente ridícula.

-¿Por qué no se la das a tu amiga especial?- preguntó ella con una sarcástica cortesía y él suspiró.

-Haa, no es eso-

-¿Ah no? Una persona normalmente no anda por la vida abrazando a quien amenazó con matar a su hermano ¿Sabías?- habló y él no dijo nada por que en el fondo sabía que no debía ser tan flexible, pero ella lo miró ordenando que dijera algo para revindicarse.

-Ay, ya sé, ya sé. No pasó nada, es que… soy buena persona- puso su mejor cara de perrito pero no le sirvió.

-Tu buena persona no te está llevando a ningún lado, que-ri-do- reclamó antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

-Nooo, no te enojes- pidió él abrazándola por detrás.

-No me… no, Kaoru- trató de zafarse pero fue para peor.

-No te enojes, no te enojes- repitió sin soltarla y dándole besos en toda la cara jugando, mientras ella seguía oponiéndose, hasta que lo miró rendida- ¿Ya te desenojaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa ganadora que la hizo enojarse más, le dio un golpe en el pecho pero luego siguió su camino tomándolo de la mano para que la siguiera, cuando él llegó a su lado, Katia abrazó totalmente su brazo haciéndolo sonreír- ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó burlón pero decidió no seguir cuando ella le mordió el brazo en respuesta.

* * *

><p>No la iba a tolerar mucho más, por muchas razones que tuviera para hacer eso, no es divertido en ningún sentido almorzar con esa mirada tan fija encima. Llevaba así desde que se levantó, pero él se negaba totalmente a hablar. No era por ninguna razón en especial más que por que no sabía que decir, no tenía forma de explicar lo que pasó, ni él mismo se entendía. Pero en serio no iba a soportar mucho más tiempo esa mirada fija.<p>

-¿No piensas almorzar?- finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Cuando me expliques que pasó- contestó Jazmín, y Sebastián suspiró haciendo su plato a un lado, comenzó a pensar que podía decirle para explicarse. Pero como no encontró palabras, la observó para verificar que aún tenía la mirada fija, efectivamente si y esperaba de inmediato una respuesta. Así que él se decidió por intentar escapar.

Se levantó de golpe pero Jazmín corrió detrás de él y alcanzó a agarrarlo de la cintura, pero él la volteó haciendo que caiga al sofá. Ella no lo soltó por lo que él cayó junto con ella, primero en el sofá y después al piso donde ella quedó sobre él acorralándolo.

-¡Sebastián! Dime ya mismo que fue lo que pasó-

-¡¿Qué sé yo? No te digo nada por que ni yo sé que me pasó!- reclamó él, pero eso la sorprendió y enfureció más, tomó una botella de crema que estaba en la mesa, mientras él se sentó para intentar escapar de vuelta. Por suerte ella alcanzó a detenerlo presionando la tapa de la botella varias veces y haciendo que volara alrededor, pero por su cercanía la mayoría de los chorros iban directo a lo que apuntaba: la cara de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué haces?- se quejó él.

-¡¿La besaste por que te gusta o no?-

-¡No me gusta!- contesto y ella volvió a tirarle crema.

-¿Lo hiciste por lástima?-

-¡no sé! Creo que- respondió.

-Admití que estuvo mal- ordenó.

-Pasa que ella…- quiso explicarse pero volvió a sentir crema que chocaba con su rostro- ¡Lo que hice estuvo muy mal!- exclamó finalmente rendido.

-¡YA SÉ!- gritó ella para darle el último disparo de crema.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Katia llegaron juntos al hospital. Subieron, entraron a la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a Natalie en silla de ruedas. Ambos se quedaron congelados al instante, pero Katia reaccionó pronto.<p>

-¡¿QUÉ M***** TE PA…?-

-¡Estoy bien! Katia. Es solamente temporal, no pasa nada- intentó calmarla al instante.

-P-p-pero…-

-No pasa nada- dijo Lucas apareciendo de pronto, y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia- el doctor dijo que no durara mucho- sonrío.

-Eso está bueno, no pasa nada- interrumpió Kaoru pasando su brazo por su cuello para alejarla, gesto que hizo que Katia lo mirara raro, Lucas enojado y con ese ambiente, a diferencia de su despistada amiga, Natalie notó al instante lo que parecía pasar allí.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó la castaña.

-Ah si, ten- su primo le tendió la factura que ella le había pedido, luego tomó la que era de él- ¿Quieres?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-Sabes perfectamente que odio todo lo que tenga mermelada- reclamó Katia.

-Ah, vamos. No te va a matar, come- empezó a jugar con ella intentando pero sin verdadera intención de lograr que se coma la factura, mientras Natalie se reía y Kaoru decidía no hacer nada. Pero tenía que admitir que le cayó bastante mal cuando Lucas lo miró con sonrisa de aprovechado, lo que lo hizo decidirse por interrumpir.

-Kat. ¿No tenemos que irnos ya?- preguntó crédulo separando a su novia del pelirrojo. Esto comprobó totalmente la teoría de Natalie: Kaoru estaba celoso de su primo y su primo de él. Y aunque ella no tenía intenciones maliciosas, le era especialmente divertido ver al gemelo celoso.

-¿Se tienen que ir ya? ¿Quieren que Lucas los acompañe?- preguntó Natalie con expresión de perrito.

-No, en reali…- la rubia intentó pero no puedo terminar de explicarse.

-Si, teníamos algo pendiente ¿No, mi amor?- sonrío Kaoru. La forma en que él se refirió hacia ella la hacía querer vomitar y no entendía, por más vueltas que diera, que carajo le andaba pasando a su novio últimamente, empezando por que él sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba que él fuera empalagoso y por sobre todo frente a sus amigos.

Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto y por mirarlo estupefacta, no consiguió darse cuenta de que Kaoru ya se había despedido y ya la estaba llevando hacia la puerta donde chocaron con Jazmín y Hikaru.

-Ey. Wow, Katia ¿que es esa cara?- preguntó Jazmín y ahora la rubia dirigió su mirada aún desconcertada hacia ella.

-No entiendo que le pasa- dijo en un tono prácticamente desesperado.

-¿Cómo estas hermanito?- saludó Kaoru.

-Todo bien ¿Tú en que andas? Arrastrando a tu novia por ahí- señaló Hikaru.

-Nada, nada. Íbamos a dar una vuelta-

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Katia.

-Siiii. Nos vemos- se despidió el gemelo y finalmente se la llevó de la mano, mientras ella miraba a su amiga pidiendo auxilio, y Jazmín se reía con su expresión. Luego, ella y Hikaru entraron a la habitación.

-Santa madre de Jackson ¡¿Qué te pasó?- soltó preocupada y Natalie la miró crédula –No bueno, ya sé que pasó, pero ¿por qué eso?- siguió alterada y su amiga suspiró con pesadez.

-Es temporal- dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Temporal?- preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- cuestionó Jazmín, Lucas iba a responderle pero Natalie lo interrumpió.

-Poco. Ahm… todavía faltan… algunos estudios- inventó de la nada, por lo que su primo la miro preguntando pero sin hacer ninguna expresión que lo delatara.

-Pero ¿Cuánto es poco? ¿Días? ¿meses?- siguió interrogando la morena.

-Jazmín. No sé, pero no es para preocuparse- respondió Nat.

-Tranquila- Hikaru pasó su mano por el brazo de su novia para calmarla, se veía más que tensa con toda la situación, y es que ella sabía que si Seba se enteraba iba a ser para peor. Pero cuando sintió la mano del gemelo decidió tomarlo con calma.

-Está bien. Espero… que te mejores pronto- mencionó insegura. E iba a decir más, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, así que nada más se rindió y se sentó cerca de ella, para hablar de alguna otra cosa- ¿Cómo te tratan aquí?-

-Bien, por suerte-

-¿No tienes nada más aparte de la parálisis?-

-Rasguños y un ligero golpe-

-¿Dónde te pegó el auto?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Si-

-¿Cuándo te van a dar de alta?- dijo Jazmín.

-Debería estar en casa después de almorzar-

-Ya veo-

-Con permiso- pidió el médico antes de pasar- Tendré que pedirles que se retiren un momento- agregó gentil. Y todos comenzaron a salir.

-Después te veo- se despidió la morena y su amiga solo le dio un intento de sonrisa como adiós.

-Que te vaya bien- saludó Hikaru para retirarse junto a su novia. Pero cuando salieron afuera, Lucas se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ey, tú- llamó y ambos se dieron vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- preguntó Hikaru viendo que lo miraba a él.

-Imagino que eres hermano de… Kaoru-

-Bueno, si. Es mi gemelo- lo cierto es que le resultó divertido que le preguntara algo que se notaba a simple vista.

-Si, se nota. Es que no me fije hasta ahora- señaló Lucas- ¿También eres el novio de Jazmín?-

-Sep- respondió.

-Me alegro, no me contaste nada- ahora el pelirrojo se refirió casi como un reclamo a la morena.

-Ah, perdón. Es que pasó mucho desde que llegaste ahora que me doy cuenta. Lucas, él es Hikaru. Hikaru, él es Lucas, es primo de Natalie y amigo nuestro. Vive en Nueva York así que solamente viene de visita cada tanto- los presentó a ambos.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Hikaru.

-Si, igual. Me sorprende la casualidad de que tú estés con ella y tu hermano con su mejor amiga- bromeó Lucas.

-¿Nunca te fijaste lo pequeño que es el mundo, querido?- dijo Jazmín divertida y los tres se rieron levemente- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Avisame si pasa algo- le pidió.

-¿A ti o a tu hermano?- preguntó parte en broma para en serio, pero ella se tornó totalmente seria de pronto.

-A mi- respondió. Él le guiñó un ojo indicando que estaba todo bien, Jazmín le sonrío y luego tomó la mano de su novio para irse.

* * *

><p>-Lindo día ¿No?-<p>

-Quiero que me expliques ya que mierda te anda pasando- exigió Katia.

-¿A mi? Nada ¿Por qué? ¿Viste que lindo día?- el gemelo siguió evadiendo la pregunta.

-Kaoru por dios. Dime ya mismo que te pasa o te juro que me voy- amenazó la rubia, pero no le sirvió de nada.

-No me pasa nada- insistió pero ella lo miró retorcido. Luego se dio cuenta de algo en común que tenían todas las veces en que su novio se portó raro y sacó una pequeña y rápida conclusión.

-Ok. Si dices que no te pasa nada, no te pasa nada. Mejor vas a caminar solo y yo vuelvo al hospital-

-¿Por qué al hospital? Yo te acompaño- dijo siguiendo a Katia que prácticamente estaba trotando de vuelta a donde estaba su amiga.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de ir sola. Ve a caminar- señaló tranquila.

-No, voy contigo. Así después te acompaño a casa-

-Lucas me puede acompañar. Tranquilo, ve a disfrutar del fresco-insistió ella.

-¿Por qué él si puedo ir yo?- esta pregunta confirmo lo que ella creía, por lo que volteó con expresión de haber hecho un enorme hallazgo -¿Qué?- cuestionó él.

-Estás celoso- exclamó Katia.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nooo-

-Nooooo- exageró ella- Ay por dios, Kaoru. Todo este tiempo fue eso. Jajaja- comenzó a reírse burlona mientras él sonreía derrotado.

-¿Por qué es tan divertido?- cuestionó un poquito molesto.

-Awwww. Por nada…- intentó contener la risa para no puedo evitar volver a carcajear- por nada más que por que pensaste que a mi me podía gustar Lucas, jajajaja. Ay por dios, Kaoru, te pusiste celoso del que menos tenías que- señaló dejando de reír.

-Ey, yo no sé eso- reclamó él.

-Bueeeeno. Tengo que admitir que besa bastante bien- bromeó.

-¿Perrrrrrdon?- dijo casi enojado lo que la hizo reír aún más.

-Por favor. La simple idea de Lucas y yo me es tan patética. Kaoru, te pido encarecidamente, si vas a ser celoso, que sea de cualquiera menos de él-

-Bueno, eh- renegó falsamente molesto, lo que a ella la hizo sentirse mal por él pero sin dejar de lado la gracia que le hacía lo que pasó. Por eso, lo tomó del rostro para darlo vuelta, luego lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó. Kaoru confiaba totalmente en ella, pero de cualquiera manera lo alegraba saber que no había posibilidad de que le gustara Lucas.

A pesar del momento, el gemelo recordó algo que hubiese preferido seguir olvidando, y que era la verdadera razón por la que se dirigía antes a la casa de Katia…

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.<p>

-Si, ya…-

-¿Tu hermano no te dijo nada?- Jazmín suspiró.

-No realmente. Ni él entiende que pasó, pero me aseguró que ella no le gustaba. Así que, nuevo problema- comento pesada- pero ya. Ahora eso no importa. Vamos a disfrutar un rato del parque antes de que me salgan canas- bromeó. Luego se aferró al brazo de Hikaru, quien le dio un beso en el cabello- Me gusta mucho como sigue toda la decoración por acá. Pensar que ya estamos en primavera, y falta prácticamente nada para terminar la escuela- miro a su novio sonriendo, pero él no parecía tan contento ahora- Y este va a ser nuestro último año antes de empezar la universidad- siguió observándolo, pero aún lo veía… incómodo. Gracias a ello recordó algo- Por cierto, te olvidaste de decirme lo que me querías contar cuando fuiste a casa. ¿Qué era?- finalmente él reaccionó, recordando lo mismo que su hermano.

-Ah eso. No, bueno… la verdad…-

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

-¡¿VAMOS A QUÉ?- gritaron los dos juntos.

-Ay, chicos. Por favor, no crean que a mi no me afecta o que quiero esto. Pelee con todos los de arriba, se suponía que esto iba a ser definitivo hasta que terminaran su escuela al menos. Pero no pude hacer nada- respondía con gran tristeza la madre de los gemelos.

-Ja. O sea que ¿Qué? ¿Tenemos tres meses para despedirnos de todo?- reclamó Hikaru.

-Mamá ¿No hay forma de que nosotros nos quedemos?- cuestionó Kaoru.

-Créanme que lo intenté, pero no pueden vivir en un país distinto al de sus padres hasta que hayan cumplido la mayoría de edad- fue su respuesta, y ambos se miraron deprimidos, para luego caer más que molestos en los sofás que cada uno tenía cerca.

-¿Francia?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Así es- contestó su madre.

-¿Y no podemos volver hasta dentro de un año?- agregó Hikaru, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Así es. Solo podrían hacer un par de visitas durante sus vacaciones- intentó decirlo como un consuelo, pero no sirvió en realidad, y verlos así de deprimidos le era muy feo. Ella entendía perfectamente cual era su mayor problema- Ay chicos, por favor. Es solo por un año, luego de eso pueden intentar con una universidad o un trabajo, y podrán mudarse aquí sin problemas-

-Eso no nos sirve de consuelo, mamá- reclamó Hikaru.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero es todo lo que puedo decirles…- suspiro- Será mejor que les digan a ellas cuanto antes- sugirió antes de dejarlos solos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Tirados en los sillones, con un brazo sobre la cara, y con la expresión más deprimente que se podía apreciar solo en la mitad de sus rostros.

-¿Cómo… carajo se lo voy a decir a Jazmín?- preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Cómo mierda piensas que yo se lo voy a decir a Katia?- cuestionó Kaoru en voz más alta y su hermano se levantó de su lugar.

-Yo se lo voy a decir ya- propuso el mayor.

-¿Y piensas que vas a hacer capaz?-

-Mejor ahora que nunca, hay que usar el tiempo para despedirse- señaló, pero luego de decir eso, lo invadió más bronca de la que ya tenía, y golpeó una pared en su camino hacia fuera. Su gemelo se levantó luego de eso, y decidió que en verdad si era lo mejor.

Fin del flasback.

* * *

><p>Hikaru realmente no quería hacerlo, pero cuando la miro un momento, se dio cuenta que tenía que decírselo, no le gustaba ocultarle nada.<p>

-Bueno, yo…- quiso seguir pero lo interrumpieron.

-¿Jazmín?- dijo de la nada un muchacho rubio, alto y lindo. Quitándose los anteojos negros para mirarla mejor -¿Jazmín Stewart?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ahm, si- respondió confundida, y el chico se alegró bastante.

-Oh, vaya- exclamó estrechando su mano ansioso- Vi tu presentación por allá en febrero. En la fiesta. Te busqué desde entonces, pero no pude encontrarte- comentó y eso la confundió más, también a su novio.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué me buscabas? Y… ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó tras notar el extraño acento del chico.

-Oh si. Estoy aquí por un tiempo, todavía conservo el acento ¿Verdad? Me llamo Paolo, vengo de Roma. Mi padre me envío hasta aquí por que quería que encuentre a su próxima gran estrella-

-¿Estrella?- cuestionó Hikaru.

-Oh, disculpa. Mucho gusto- ahora Paolo también estrechó su mano- Si, estrella. Es dueño de una disquera y yo lo ayudo tanto como puedo. De hecho también soy un artista, hago algunas presentaciones a veces. Tenía una compañera, pero ella renunció. Dijo que quería seguir como solista, no lo sé. Por eso vine a America a buscar a alguien nuevo-

-Espera. Eso quiere decir que… ¿Quieres que yo la reemplace?- preguntó más que ilusionada con la posibilidad.

-Es lo que yo quiero. Pero en verdad la opinión de mi padre es la que vale. Yo estaba convencido de que debías de ser tú cuando te vi en aquella fiesta. Averigüe tu nombre pero eso fue todo- de pronto se interrumpió por que su celular sonó. Lo tomó y contestó. Comenzó a hablar en un idioma que ninguno de los entendieron- Tengo algo pendiente. Mira, si te interesa ven a esta dirección esta misma tarde, a partir de las 5. ¡Chao!- exclamó mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su nombre, teléfono y dirección, para luego irse corriendo mientras aún hablaba por teléfono.

-Oh por dios. ¿Puedes creer esto?- le preguntó a Hikaru muy emocionada.

-Es increíble, en verdad- comentó feliz por ella, pero aún pensando en lo que debía decirle. Sin embargo, decidió no arruinar el momento, y esperar hasta el próximo día- ¿Quieres que vaya a verlo contigo?-

-No, está bien. Te contaré todo apenas vuelva. Ah, espera a que se lo diga a Sebastián- siguió diciendo muy contenta con lo que acababa de pasarle.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que planeas, prima?- cuestionó Lucas a Natalie.<p>

-Yo…-suspiró- Lucas te voy a confesar algo. El chico al que yo salvé, el hermano de Jazmín, Sebastián-

-Si, lo conozco- señaló molesto para que ella solo continuara.

-A mi… me gusta- esta verdad lo sorprendió bastante- Y desde que todo esto paso, él ahora es distinto conmigo. Y estoy muy segura de que apenas termine, todo va a ser como antes, y no quiero que se termine, por eso… necesito que me ayudes a que crea que esto va a durar más tiempo-

-Ay, prima. No me parece para nada que…-

-Si, lo sé, pero vamos. En serio me gusta, y me hace muy feliz que ahora se fije en mi, no quiero perder eso- pidió. Lucas estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea, pero no podía decirle que no cuando la veía en ese estado. Había arriesgado su vida por que le gustaba, además, el brillo en sus ojos también le hacían ver que en serio deseaba aquello por absurdo que fuera.

-Ok, ok- cedió al fin y Natalie se alegró mucho.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Kaoru y Katia estaban llegando a la casa de la rubia. Estaban por despedirse cuando oyeron algunos ruidos fuertes desde adentro de la casa. A Katia por su parte le pareció reconocer una voz femenina que venía desde allí, no le parecía nada probable pero la mera posibilidad de que fuera quien creía la hizo entrar de inmediato muy curiosa y para su enorme sorpresa, si era quien creía.<p>

-¿Mamá?- preguntó de pronto con un tono mezcla de alegría, tristeza y confusión.

-Yo sé quien soy- reclamó ella antes de devolver su cigarrillo a la boca. Cuando entró, Kaoru se sorprendió bastante de quien era aquella mujer rubia, de cabello corto y ropa llamativa, no joven pero si comparada con quien estaba a su lado. Un hombre canoso pero algo calvo arriba de la cabeza, con traje elegante.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué viene contigo, Katherine?- preguntó el hombre enojado y señalando a Kaoru, aunque también casi asustándolo con su tono tan severo.

-No importa, papá. Mamá ¿por qué…?- Katia intentó averiguar el por que de la presencia de su madre allí, pero ella misma la interrumpió mirando a Kaoru.

-¿Es tu novio, hija? Es lindo…-

-No él…- ella no quería que su padre supiera de él, pero también sabía que eso podría molestar al gemelo.

-No, solamente… es mi compañera- respondió él a pesar de lo que ella creía.

-¿Estás soltero? A puesto que piensas que mi hija es linda, deberías intentar salir con ella. ¿No parece un angelito?- señaló su madre.

-Pero que osadía- reclamó el hombre de traje- Es por eso que no puedes cuidarla, Katherine es muy joven para tener ese tipo de relaciones- fue lo que dijo, pero la madre le sopló todo el humo de su cigarrillo en su cara.

-Y tú muy viejo para preocuparte por tu peinado, pero nadie te dice nada- se defendió la mujer- Ahora, tú, Katia. Ve a recoger tus cosas, rápido-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- reclamó su padre.

-El trato fue que ella viviría un tiempo contigo, si era feliz se quedaba, y si no me la llevaría apenas volviera. Me atrasé por varias cosas pero estoy acá, ella no es feliz, nos vamos- concluyó.

-¿Quién te dice que ella no es feliz? Tú nunca podrías cuidarla como se debe-

-Eso me importa muy poco, Katia dile a tu padre la verdad- le dijo a su hija, poniéndola frente a frente con su padre. Incluso a Kaoru le era difícil mirar mucho tiempo a ese hombre sin asustarse, no entendía como Katia, por muchas cosas que fuera, sería capaz de enfrentarlo.

-Dime hija. ¿Acaso quieres regresar con tu irresponsable y descuidada madre?- preguntó cortés pero firme y severo. A ella le tomó un rato reunir valor suficiente para decir la verdad que se guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al final, con algo de miedo aún, lo consiguió.

-Si- fue finalmente su respuesta. Firme y segura, lo cual, como se esperaba, enfureció a su padre.

-Así que eso es. Todos estos años dándote toda esa educación para que termines siendo igual que tu madre. Si así va a ser, mejor que se vayan las dos. No tengo por que perder más tiempo- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse con paso fuerte y tras dar un discurso en tono feroz. Mientras la madre de la rubia seguía haciendo gestos rídiculos.

-Ya está, todo listo. Ahora hija, busca tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó preocupada.

-No te vas a mudar de ciudad, solamente de casa. Anda, ve rápido, que te tengo una sorpresa, y entre más tardes en arreglarte, más vas a tardar en verla- fue lo último que tuvo que decir para que Katia sonriera aliviada, y se fuera corriendo a su habitación para buscar todo lo que le pertenecía. Había pasado tan rápido, pero en verdad quería irse de inmediato.

-¿Va a estar todo bien?- le preguntó Kaoru a su madre.

-Aaaah, yo sabía. A mi no me engañas muchacho, si sales con ella solo dilo- le sugirió bromeando, pero él no se atrevió del todo a responder con la verdad, así que la mujer decidió solo contestarle- Si, va a estar todo bien. Yo sabía que su padre nunca la apreció como una hija, por lo menos, no como a una de esta época. Por eso ella está contenta. Ella me adora, descuida yo la cuidare bien- esto hizo que Kaoru se alegrara bastante de todo lo que acababa de pasar en prácticamente un segundo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó emocionada.<p>

-Que si hubieras omitido Roma, diría si-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó molesta a su hermano.

-Si dice que el padre es de allá, es por que es obvio que quieren llevarte hasta ahí. No tendría problema si consigues esa oportunidad aquí, pero no voy a dejar que te lleven a otro país- fue la conclusión de Sebastián y Jazmín no podía creerlo.

-Aja. Tú no tienes derecho a elegir sobre mí-

-Cuando nos quedamos sin padres, no nos fuimos a un orfanato ni nada por que yo ya era mayor de edad y podía cuidarte, hasta que tú no seas mayor, las decisiones importantes son mías, y como dije, no les voy a dejar que te lleven a otra parte- finalizó, amable pero dejando en claro su decisión.

Como suponía, Jazmín se enfureció y fue a su cuarto decepcionada. A él le parecía algo muy bueno, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión si iban a separarlos. De cualquiera manera, se olvidó del asunto y decidió que era mejor ir a resolver otros temas que tenía pendientes.

Llegó hasta el hospital, y se encontró con lo mismo que los demás. Aunque su reacción fue peor que la de los otros.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

-Oh, la silla. Ahm, es solo temporal. Pero... va a durar un tiempo- respondió Natalie.

-¿Cómo que un tiempo? ¿Cuánto?- siguió interrogando acercándose para sentarse en la cama junto a donde ella estaba.

-Aún… no están seguros. Pero… creen que un mes - respondió insegura. Esto fue un golpe feo para él, pensaba que iba a ir bien dentro de todo, pero esto era peor que casi cualquier herida que podía tener. Se pasó la mano por la cara, preocupado.

A la castaña le fue muy tierno verlo así por ella, no se resistió más e impulsivamente lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. Él le correspondió aunque de mala gana, al fin y al cabo, venía a acabar con ese problema, pero lo que ella acaba de decirle ahora no lo dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, decidió que peor era no terminarlo.

-Espera- dijo tomando sus manos y cortando con el beso.

-¿Qué?-

-No me estás ayudando- afirmó –Ahm… necesito tiempo. Es eso- esto hizo a Natalie sentirse un tanto culpable por aprovecharse de la situación.

-Está bien. Lo siento- se disculpó. Sebastián quiso decir algo más, pero se molestó y decidió solo irse.

Trató durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa, despejarse. Pensar con claridad. Pero fue imposible. Más aún cuando vio lo que lo esperaba junto a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido, alarmando a la chica junto a su puerta, quien se paró de inmediato.

-Vine, a decir algo importante- contestó Jade. Sebastián suspiró, se esperaba muchas cosas, pero ninguna le gustaba.

-Está bien, escucho- respondió, y ella no dudo en que debía decirlo y ya.

-Yo solamente, bueno… sé que tienes bastantes problemas, que todo esto no es fácil, pero… Tenía que decirte que me gustas- lo miro fijamente y él a ella, dándose cuenta de que no mentía- a pesar de todo quería que sepas eso- espero por un momento alguna respuesta, pero no consiguió nada más que una lastimera mirada- pero solo eso. Solo decírtelo, aparte de ello, no tengo nada más que hacer o decir- fue lo último que dijo, espero unos segundos más y se fue. Se fue más que deprimida por no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta, por que él no dijo nada de consuelo, tampoco la persiguió.

Nada.

Pero él quería. En realidad quería poder ya mandar todo al diablo e ir a buscar a quien realmente apreciaba. Si embargo, su consciencia no lo dejaba en paz.

Ya era suficiente, tenía demasiados problemas. Tomó la decisión de que solamente cuidaría de Natalie mientras estuviera en ese estado, pero le diría la verdad y apenas todo terminara, iría con quien quería de verdad. Tras esto fue que tomó rumbo de nuevo al hospital.

A penas llegó fue directamente a la recepción, preguntó quien era el doctor encargado de Natalie, le dijeron su nombre y donde buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, le preguntó lo que necesitaba saber.

-Doctor. Necesito saber algo. Usted tiene una paciente, que ahora mismo esta... inválida- tartamudeó- Necesito saber exactamente cuanto va a durar esto- el doctor observó entre los papeles que tenía.

-Imagina que te refieres a Natalie… Carson-

-Si, ella-

-Bueno, lo cierto es que ya la di de alta. Ahora mismo debe estar en casa. Por otro lado, su parálisis está estimada solo para unos… tres días… como máximo una semana- concluyó antes de sonreír, ordenando sus papeles y yéndose.

Sebastián se quedó ahí paralizado.

Entonces…

le había…

¿Mentido?

* * *

><p>Na: quiero agregar, este cap, es la prueba total de que la mentira tiene patas muuuuuuuuuuy cortas xD


	20. Conclusión

(N/a): Aloha, soy Luna G y te apuesto una pata de mono a que me extrañaste, a que estabas esperando este capítulo, a que ibas a suicidarte si no subía otro capítulo, a que te alegra que vuelva, a que estás leyendo esto, a que tu corazón está latiendo, a que tu mamá es mujer, a que la letra F de tu teclado tiene un pequeño relieve, a que sabes leer, a que pensas que estoy loca y a que no me podes ver :D

Jajajaja ok ya sé, fue un chiste bastante malo, pero bueno, esos son los que perduran xD Por otro lado, aquí me tienen, trayéndoles el capítulo que seguía, en tiempo y forma, como siempre, ya que en mi carácter tan impecable no podía retrasarme...

Ok, tal vez me tardé un poco, pero BUENO CHE! Acá estoy! Sigo viva, no se alegran por mi? :D Bueno, veo que no, pero les traje el capítulo :) Claro, ahora aplauden ¬¬

Jajaja, bueno ya, contesto la review pendiente y los dejo leer. **Yaci-chan:** Ok, amiga. Sé que no tengo excusas, pero también se que te alegra mucho que yo vuelva ;) Como sabras, me maté de risa con tu comentario tan delirante, espero que sigas con vida para leer este capítulo, ya que lo hice especialmente para desearte FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS, FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS A TUUUUUUUUÚ! XD Es que me atrasé, tu cumple ya pasó, así que esto sería entonces un regalo de no cumpleaños :D Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, acá te dejo una imagen de Johnny Depp en cuero para compensarte: prim /wp-conte nt/upl oads/201 1/10/joh nny_de pp4.j pg Ya estás contenta? me alegro ^^

Bueno, ahora los dejo leer en paz, espero que les guste el capítulo y no me maten (si es que quieren que continúe :P)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**20-Conclusión.**

Kaoru llegó con una horrible aura depresiva a su alrededor. Entró a la sala y vio a su hermano en el sofá leyendo… bueno, más bien, haciendo el intento de distraerse con una revista pero sin mirar nada en realidad.

Hikaru al escuchar que su hermano llegó, volteó a verlo y por su actitud era obvio lo que pasaba.

-Adivino. No pudiste decirle a Katia que te vas- concluyó. Kaoru que iba a sentarse en otro sofá, bajo la cabeza y se sentó un rincón abrazando sus piernas- Ey, está bien que te moleste, pero no actúes como Tono- pidió Hikaru asustado.

-¿Tú le dijiste?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que de la nada apareció un tipo de dijo que quería contratarla para algo-

-¿Contratarla?- preguntó curiosos Kaoru, ahora si, sentándose en el sofá frente a Hikaru.

-Si, como cantante-

-Vaya, que bueno-

-Lo sé. Estaba muy feliz. Ahora debería estar arreglando todo con ese tipo-

-Ya veo-

-Y ¿cuál es tu excusa?-

-Apareció su madre de la nada, y ahora Katia va a vivir con ella, en algún lugar, no sé. Lo único que hice fue ayudarla con las maletas, y después me fui-

- ¿Se separó de su padre? Imagino que eso la alegro-

-No tienes idea de cuanto- Kaoru sonrío, recordando lo linda que ella se veía con su enorme sonrisa, la cual trataba de disimular un poco, mientras subía sus valijas al taxi y hablaba con su madre, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas. Ciertamente, nunca la vio tan emocionada. Pero luego recordaba el tema principal - Argh, tengo que decirle que me voy- se quejó tirándose en el sofá.

-No me hagas acordar. Yo no tengo ni la más puta idea de como decirle eso a Jazmín- reclamó y tiró la revista que estaba leyendo sobre su cara.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien- pensó- está en la cocina, acaba de entrar, su próximo movimiento seguro será ir al sofá para mirar televisión. Estoy segura- concluyó para si, mientras cuidadosamente abría su ventana para no hacer ruido. Pisó el césped del patio en silencio, volvió a cerrar su ventana y cuando se aseguró de que nadie venía, caminó en silencio hasta la puerta de atrás y finalmente consiguió salir sin ser descubierta.<p>

-Intento de escape número 17, exitoso- sonrió. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente como para estar segura de que ya estaba libre, aceleró el paso extendiendo su sonrisa. Finalmente Jazmín había conseguido escaparse a su entrevista, luego de ser descubierta varias veces por su hermano, quien le impedía irse.

Sin embargo, en ese momento le llegó un mensaje que decía: "Siga participando" y provenía del número de su hermano.

-Ouh- exclamó y entonces sintió que Sebastián definitivamente estaba detrás de ella.

A los pocos minutos, el hermano mayor caminaba a su casa, cargando a su hermana como un saco, mientras ella lloraba de forma ridícula, reclamando, y con las miradas de toda la gente que pasaba encima.

-Sebastián, suéltame o juro que soy capaz de lastimarte aunque no quiera-

-De vez en cuando podrías entender lo que significa no-

-Listo- pensó ella- Me voy a sentir mal y estaré castigada una vida, pero tengo que hacerlo- se decidió ella. Al comienzo dudó un poco, pero finalmente tomó a su hermano por la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, ambos cayeron y ella aprovechó el momento para escapar en medio de una nube de humo. Por suerte, pasaba cerca un taxi vacío, y ella prácticamente se arrojó adentro diciéndole al conductor que acelere.

-Muy bien. Tú lo quisiste- Seba solo se rindió y regresó a casa, ya la haría pagar después.

Jazmín por otro lado, tal y como pensó, se sentía algo mal por su hermano. Pero estaba decidida a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad tan fácilmente. Tal vez podría hablar con Paolo para que ella hiciera su trabajo sin dejar su país.

Cuando llegó al lugar que él le había indicado, era una oficina bastante elegante. Él la atendió apenas llegó ya que la estaba esperando.

-Bienvenida, pequeña- la saludo

-Gracias, Paolo. Para haber venido de visita, estas bastante instalado acá-

-Ah, si. Es que de hecho mi padre tiene varias sucursales, esta es una de ella, donde tiene a cargo a un buen amigo-

-¿No piensa cedértela o algo por el estilo?- preguntó curiosa por si eso la ayudaría a quedarse en su país.

-Ja ja ja, no. Él ya tiene destinada para mi una en Roma. Ahora, respecto a la oferta que te hice…- hizo una pausa para escucharla a ella.

-Ah si. Bueno, hablé con mi hermano y surgió un problema. Él dice que puedo aceptar siempre y cuando no deba irme del país, debido a que yo no tengo padres y el único encargado que tengo es él, tengo que limitarme a lo que me pida- explico buscando de que él le diera alguna solución.

-Ya veo- ese tono no le gusto mucho a Jazmín – Bueno, lo cierto es que quería que pudiéramos ir a Italia, pero si eso es un problema, puedo probar hablar con tu hermano, y si aún así no accede, supongo que podrías comenzar tu carrera acá, y si te va bien, luego empezarían las giras- sonrío, y Jazmín se puso muy contenta.

-Sería hermoso si podemos hacer eso, si es así acepto totalmente- respondió ella y ambos rieron juntos.

* * *

><p>Hikaru iba caminando hacia la oficina de Paolo, ya que Jazmín le había enviado un mensaje pidiendo que la buscara. Pero como andaba medio distraído, choco por error con una chica.<p>

-Perdón- se disculpo él.

-¡Fíjate por donde…!- la chica iba a reclamarle, pero al verlo se quedo en silencio, ya que al verlo lo encontró increíblemente atractivo. Lo cierto es que él también notó que ella era una chica muy dotada, no muy alta, pero era delgada, rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes y con una figura muy esbelta, que resaltaba más con la ropa que ella llevaba.

-Disculpa- repitió, y entonces ella reaccionó moviendo la cabeza.

-No, no hay problema- esbozo una sonrisa muy amplia y blanca- No te preocupes, no perdí nada- dijo señalando el helado que llevaba en la mano y riendo muy dulcemente.

-Está bien, bueno, nos vemos- se despidió Hikaru, pero ella lo tomó de la mano parándolo.

-¿Cuál es el apuro?- preguntó triste- ¿Tienes que visitar a tu novia o qué?- sonrío confiada pasando su mano por el hombro del gemelo.

-De hecho, si, así que tengo que irme- respondió quitando su mano de su hombro y retomando su camino. Ella se sintió muy decepcionada, y decidió pararlo de vuelta con algo.

-Espera…- pidió pero se calló de golpe. Cuando Hikaru volteó ella estaba tendida en el piso buscando levantarse. Fue de inmediato en su ayuda para levantarla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-No, creo que me lastime el tobillo-

-¿Puedes pararte?- se sentía más preocupado por llegar muy tarde que por atender a esa chica, siendo sincero.

-No creo, agh. ¿No podrías llevarme a la oficina de mi hermano, por favor? Esta en la próxima cuadra-

Hikaru dudo, pero como estaba cerca aceptó. Le sorprendió descubrir que era el mismo lugar donde debía encontrarse con Jazmín, quien estaba hablando felizmente con Paolo en la sala de espera, hasta que vio a Hikaru llegar cargando una chica.

-Hikaru ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto preocupada cuando vio que esa chica parecía estar herida, pero al intentar acercarse a ayudarla, recibió una mirada que le heló todo el cuerpo por parte de la rubia.

-Isabella ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Paolo, tendiéndole los brazos para ayudarla.

-Si, no es tan grave. Por suerte este chico me ayudo- sonrío traviesa hacia Hikaru, quien se sintió incómodo con esa mirada más la mirada enojada de Jazmín encima.

-Vaya, gracias, ehm…-

-Hikaru- dijo el gemelo a Paolo.

-Hikaru, gracias por ayudarla- repitió el italiano- ella a veces es muy torpe-

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Jazmín.

-Si, es la mejor modelo de la compañía, y también es mi hermana- Hikaru y Jazmín se sorprendieron por ello, pero de hecho notaron entonces que ambos eran bastante parecidos.

-Perdón por molestarte, Hikaru- resaltó su nombre Isabella, y él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Hikaru a su novia.

-Si, vamos- respondió ella.

-Adiós, Hikaru- se despidió la rubia.

-Si, adiós- respondió él, para finalmente marcharse con Jazmín, quien se despidió de ambos solo con la mano. En cuanto salieron del edificio, Isabella borró su sonrisa y tomó a Paolo de su corbata.

-¿Tú conoces a esa chica, hermanito?-

-Si, es posible que sea una futura cantante de la compañía. ¿Por qué? Y ¿no te habías lastimado?-

-Ay, por favor, necesitaba hablar más tiempo con ese chico. ¿No ves que es hermoso? Y lo quiero para mi- dijo furiosa y decidida.

-Bueno, lo dudo. Jazmín es su novia ahora-

-Ay no me digas eso, vos dijiste que ella podía llegar a trabajar para nosotros. Mándala lejos, haz algo que la aleje de él y yo hago el resto-

-La verdad justo estábamos discutiendo el problema de que ella no puede irse del país, si quieres separarlos, vas a tener que hacer otra cosa-

-Bueno, no importa. Como si con mi apariencia no pudiera conseguirlo fácilmente. Ya se me va a ocurrir algo, pero ahora, quiero me des todos los datos que tengas sobre esa chica. Tiene que haber una cosa que me ayude a tenerlo para mi- concluyó la pequeña rubia.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes? Me sorprende tanto el tipo de personas que uno puede encontrarse por la calle- Jazmín miraba a su novio muy seriamente, pero él no lo entendía del todo.<p>

-¿Qué? Ay, por favor. No tienes idea de lo que fue cargar con esa chica, fue la cuadra más larga de mi vida-

-Si, se nota-

-Te lo digo en serio, es muy hueca. En la vida me cayeron bien ese tipo de personas. Es más, un par de años atrás siempre las hacía llorar o cosas así-

-¡Hikaru! ¿Eso por qué?-

-No preguntes, yo y mi hermano tenemos un pasado oscuro-

-¿Kaoru también? Por dios, eso si que no me lo creo-

-Bueno, gracias- señaló y Jazmín rió- Por cierto, ¿Arreglaste algo?-

-Sep, Paolo dice que va a hablar con Seba y si no lo convence, voy a trabajar acá con otro manager-

-Ey, que bueno-

-Si, ah y mira, me regalo entradas para que vayamos todos a una fiesta de la empresa la próxima semana- dijo mostrando los boletos que sacó de su bolsillo.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo?- Katia se sentó en el sofá detrás de ella, con una expresión totalmente desilusionada.<p>

-Si, lo sé, lo sé. Perdón. Nunca creí que te encontraría con novio cuando volviera, pero es que no puedo hacer nada. David tiene todo allá, yo no puedo quedarme. Pero todo depende de vos, hija. Puedes quedarte en este departamento hasta terminar la secundaria…- comentaba su madre.

-No es así, y lo sabes- replicó la rubia- No es tan simple mamá, que yo sepa, legalmente no puedo vivir sola hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad-

-Bueno…- hizo un gesto de querer proponer algo descabellado, pero intentando que no sonara así- podrías mudarte aquí con él-

-Él tampoco es mayor de edad, no cambia nada-

-Oh, vamos. Pensé que era más grande que tú. Agh, que pena hija- la mujer se sujetaba el rostro tratando de pensar en alguna solución.

La situación era que ella había conseguido un nuevo marido en el país donde residía últimamente , y tras conseguir un hogar fijo, fue a buscar a su hija para llevarla consigo. Pero al descubrir que ella había hecho lazos fuertes con las personas a su alrededor, en especial Kaoru, se presento un problema con el que ella no contaba. Pero por desgracia no podía quedarse con ella y traer a su marido, ni ella podía quedarse allí sola. Su idea era llevársela apenas terminarán las clases, para lo que solo faltaban dos meses.

-Voy a hablar con ellos- dijo Katia con la mirada perdida.

-¿Vas a pedirles ayuda?- preguntó Laura.

-Si, hablaré con Jazmín y después… con él- estableció, su madre la miro unos segundos, luego le acarició la cabeza y le sonrío.

-Confío en que sabrás arreglar las cosas, y tomar la mejor decisión para ti. Para algo eres mi hija- entonces la abrazó para reconfortarla.

* * *

><p>Sebastián caminaba rápidamente hacia la casa de Natalie. Había pasado una semana desde que ella salió del hospital, pero seguía diciendo que no podía caminar, teniéndolo a él a su cuidado. Sin embrago, él sabía que eso ya había terminado. Cuando llegó, entró por una puerta trasera que según ella, solo se cerraba de noche. Entró sin pedir permiso y llegó a la sala, buscando de sorprenderla de tal manera que quedara revelada su mentira.<p>

-Lucas, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Natalie, apareciendo por otra puerta. Caminando.

Al ver a Sebastián, se quedó helada, buscando algo para explicarse, ante el chico que la miraba fijamente, de una forma que la intimidaba.

-Yo…-

-No me digas. Pasaste por un milagro o algo así ¿No?- dijo para después darse la vuelta.

-No, espera. Sebastián, yo no…- dijo corriendo hacia él y poniéndose en frente.

-No digas que no me mentiste, por que no te ayuda en nada. Cualquiera sea tu razón, tienes diez segundos para pensarlo y pensarlo bien- impuso

-Perdón- fue lo único que pudo articular, para luego comenzar a llorar- es que yo… yo solamente quería estar con vos, por que me gustas, en serio- cuando no obtuvo respuesta, lo miro para ver su expresión, estaba serio y la miraba fijo.

-No digo que te rindas cuando no puedes conseguir algo, pero tomarlo por la fuerza lleva a cosas peores que simplemente no tenerlo. Y no sé si sabías, pero creo que te dije que no me gusta que me mientan-

-Lo sé, es que yo… no sabía que hacer, y… quería ver si podía conseguir gustarte también-

-Yo preferiría buscar a otra persona, que insistir en una relación donde el otro no te quiere de verdad. No es lindo- dijo seriamente, y ella se sintió muy mal al notar que él estaba haciendo referencia a su experiencia con Jade.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que ella puedo decir, tras darse cuenta de que él tenía mucha razón, y de que ella le había causado nada más que problemas- ¿Puedo compensártelo?- pidió casi en susurro.

-No. Ya fue suficiente- terminó cortante, y volteó para irse.

-Sebastián- lo detuvo, pero él solo se quedo de espaldas a ella- ¿podemos quedar bien?- fue su última petición.

-Me da igual- terminó la conversación, dándole a Natalie un poco de esperanza antes de irse. En el camino se cruzó con Lucas, quien al verlo irse se preocupó un poco.

Entró a la casa y como sospechaba, vio a Natalie muy deprimida, parada en medio de la sala. Asumió que él la había descubierto, así que fue a abrazarla como consuelo. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que él decidió cortar la tensión y bajó sus manos a su cintura para hacerle cosquillas. Su prima era en extremo sensible a esto así que básicamente se puso a saltar pidiéndole que parara.

-Ríete, ríete- repetía Lucas para hacerla sentir mejor.

-No, no quiero. Lucas, ¡basta! Jajaja- contra su voluntad, la castaña comenzó a reírse.

-Ahí está mejor. Tranquila. Seguro que después se va a arreglar todo- el pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, realmente la había hecho sentir mejor.

* * *

><p>Estaban ya en la fiesta de la empresa Jazmín, Katia, Sebastián y los gemelos. Todos estaban sentados en un círculo de sofás acomodado en una parte de salón que estaba totalmente lleno de gente. En el grupo estaban todos de un espléndido humor, y comentando chistes o anécdotas de manera despreocupada en cuanto todo lo que había pasado. Lo cierto es que esperaban pasarla bien y no arruinar el momento, al fin y al cabo era una fiesta.<p>

En medio de eso llegó Jade y saludó a todos un tanto tímida. Seba se paró y se fue de pronto, dejando a la recién llegada desconcertada, pero cuando esta miro a Jazmín, ella le indicó severa que lo siguiera de inmediato. Jade tardó unos segundo en caer, ya que no tenía idea de que decirle, de cualquier manera lo siguió y detuvo a medio camino.

-Seba- lo llamó tomándolo de la mano para que parase.

-Vos también me gustas- dijo de él de la nada al voltearse, y ella se sorprendió por esa confesión tan repentina. Lo miró fijo mientras él sonreía levemente – No te lo pude decir hasta ahora por que tenía problemas, pero ahora que estoy libre, ya te puedo contestar- explicó al ver que ella no reaccionaba, luego la tomó de la mano y Jade finalmente reacciono y se rió.

-Jaja. ¿Así que estabas atrapado?- preguntó recobrando su mirada y actitud confiada.

-Uff, apresado y torturado- bromeó él y la chica volvió a reírse.

-¿Y qué, te tenían loco?-

-Si, aunque no de la misma forma que tú-

-Si, suelo provocar ese efecto- comentó creída, luego le dio un golpe a Sebastián en la frente y él se quejó – Eso fue por dejarme esperando tanto tiempo-

-No puedo creer que me pegaste. ¿No sufrí bastante ya?- se quejó.

-No. Y ahora me debes un beso por cada día que te tardaste- dijo tomándolo del cuello.

-Perdóname, tú me debes un café, y ahora me debes uno por cada día de atraso-

-Tú vas a pagar primero-

-No, tú- amenazó él.

-Tú-

-Tú-

-Tú vas a pagar primero- impuso Jade.

-No, te toca primero-

-Bésame ya, idiota- dijo ella.

-Yo no sigo órdenes, te beso por que quiero- aclaró Seba.

-Ajam- ironizó y finalmente ambos se besaron sonriendo. Tal y como era antes, solo que ahora los sentimientos de Jade eran sinceros y lo demostraba. Fue un beso sin límites y algo que ambos deseaban desde hace bastante ya.

Por otro lado, Natalie y Lucas llegaron finalmente a la fiesta saludando a todos, quienes los recibieron sin problemas a pesar de lo sucedido, como dije, era una fiesta y no iban a dejar que se arruine. Se sentaron en donde consiguieron lugar en medio de ellos, pero de pronto la castaña alcanzó a ver a Sebastián y Jade a lo lejos. Por supuesto que se sintió mal, pero sabía que era mejor así.

-Natalie- escuchó que la llamaron y volteó para ver, cuando notó que tenía a uno de los gemelos de cada lado y a su primo detrás. Hikaru y Kaoru le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y su primo en su cabeza, para animarla y ella se rió.

-No te preocupes- pidió Kaoru.

-Estamos disponible media jornada- bromeó Hikaru.

-Si quieres, un día nos olvidamos de que somos primos- dijo Lucas en chiste.

-Si es para que no andes con cara fea, puedo prestarte mi novio- comentó Jazmín y luego bromeó – Y Katia también-

-Habla por vos, él es mío- dijo la rubia enojada haciendo que los demás se rieran. Al final, todos la pasaron bien en esa fiesta, tras haberse sacado un peso más de encima y haciendo a un lado los problemas.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mentira xD Pero el último capítulo está muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho más cerca de lo que se imaginan :P


	21. Si no te hubiera conocido

(N/a): Ey. ¿Como andan? No les pregunto si me extrañaron, por que no pasó mucho tiempo, pero... ah no paren, tenía el calendario al reves. Jejejeje, ok, me atrasé un poquito lo sé... pero bueno ey! por fin les traje el último capítulo, NO SUFRAN MÁS! :D Le agradezco mucho a los que lo favoritearon y dejaron su comentario. A mis fieles lectoras que tanto me hicieron reír, Noemi y Yaci, gracias amigas son lo más! Y ahora si, me dejo la cursileria y los dejo leer. GRACIAS!

Ps: Esta es la canción que me había inspirado en un principio: John Secada y Shanice- Si no te conociera (If I Never Knew you en inglés, del soundtrack de Pocahontas, alta peli, menos la secuela -_-).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**21-Si no te hubiera conocido.**

Jazmín estaba tirada en su cama, enojada y aburrida. Luego de la fiesta, vino la época en que debía cumplir con su castigo de no poder salir ni recibir visitas por un tiempo, así que no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer. Pero de pronto su celular sonó asustándola con el ruido que empezó de la nada en medio del silencio. Se fijo en el número y era de Katia.

-¿Qué?- atendió sin ganas.

-_Bueno, hola ¿eh?-_ se enojó la rubia.

-Estoy muy aburrida, si no me llamas para decirme como terminar con mi castigo, prefiero seguir haciendo nada-

_-Y después te quejas de mi mal humor. Llamo por algo mucho más importante para que sepas. Te lo diría en persona si no fuera por que no quiero hacerlo en el colegio y por que no puedo esperar a que termine tu castigo…-_

-Ok, me está empezando a sonar feo. ¿Qué pasó?- se sentó en su cama preocupada.

-_Siéntate y escucha atenta-_ entonces Katia comenzó a relatar el problema que su madre le había planteado hace ya una semana.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS?!- saltó de golpe Jazmín enfurecida.

-_Por eso no quería decirte en el colegio. El problema ahora no es que me voy, por que ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que yo quería era que lo sepas, pero más que nada…-_ se quedó callada por que le avergonzaba lo que diría.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inquieta.

-_Quiero que me ayudes en como puedo decirle a Kaoru-_

Jazmín de pronto entendió su preocupación, si había alguien que no era buena con las palabras al momento de decir algo importante, esa sin duda era Katia. Por lo que estuvo un buen tiempo dándole consejos para prevenir prácticamente todo tipo de reacción o preguntas que él pudiera tener. Hasta que finalmente parecía que su amiga se sentía más confiada en decirle esto a su novio.

-_Gracias-_

-No puedo creer que te vas- dijo finalmente.

-_En realidad, era lo que yo quería. Antes de conocer a Kaoru en realidad. Ahora no estoy tan segura-_

-¿Es posible que yo te entienda mejor que tú misma?-

_-¿Por qué?-_

-No es que ya no quieras estar con tu madre, recorrer el mundo y demás. Si no que por sobre eso quieres estar con él-

_-Ok, esta conversación ya se fue muy a lo cursi. Mejor hablamos después. Ve a comer unas papas con mucha sal mientras-_

Jazmín río un poco – Te voy a extrañar amiga-

-_Nos vemos- _se despidió con un tono melancólico.

-Adiós- colgó y tiró el celular en la cama con cara triste. Le costaba pensar en que su mejor amiga se iría a un lugar tan lejano.

Luego escuchó el celular de su hermano sonando, pero cuando lo escucho contestarlo, lo ignoró y volvió a su cabeza.

-¿Hola?- atendió Sebastián.

-_Hola, ehm, Seba…_- este se sintió muy extraño cuando reconoció la voz de Hikaru.

-Eh, ¿No te equivocaste de número?-

_-Ehm, no. Tenía que pedirte un favor-_ el chico se sentía cada vez más raro, pero suponía que debía ser algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?-

_-Necesito que por una tarde le quites el castigo a Jazmín-_ soltó el gemelo, y esto enojó un poco al hermano mayor.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-_Necesito decirle algo muy importante, y no puedo esperar más tiempo-_

-¿Importante? ¿Y qué es más importante que hacerla aprender a no escaparse de mi para ir a ver un tipo al que no conoce bien y que tranquilamente podría haber…?- empezó a soltar todo junto, pero Hikaru lo interrumpió.

-_Me voy-_ dijo de la nada, dejando a Seba confundido –_Lo que pasa es que voy a mudarme a Europa en menos de un mes y tengo que decírselo ahora- _finalmente Sebastián entendió por que el gemelo estaba tan preocupado, así que decidió concederle su pedido.

-Está bien. Yo le digo- dijo apenado.

-_Voy a estar en el puerto-_

-De acuerdo- y colgó. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para informarle la noticia –Tú, vístete y ve al puerto, ahora-

-¿Qué?- dijo Jazmín atónita.

-Tu novio llamo, dice que tiene que decirte algo. Ahora anda-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó desentendida.

-Si yo pudiera decirte no te dejaría ir. Solo va a ser por hoy, así que vete-

Jazmín seguía confundida, pero decidió hacer lo que su hermano le decía.

* * *

><p>Hikaru estaba con los brazos sobre la cerca de madera desde la cual se veía el río con todos los barcos. En su cara no había más que bronca, estaba enojado con demasiadas cosas. Había pasado más de un mes desde aquella fiesta, más de un mes desde la última ocasión en la que estuvo alegre por un largo tiempo. En ese último tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas que él daría mucho por sacar de su cabeza: Luego de la fiesta, Jazmín estuvo castigada sin que él pudiera verla más allá del horario escolar, lo cual no era mucho tiempo en verdad. También, ella andaba ocupada ya que lo único para lo que salía era para los ensayos que realizaba con la ayuda de Paolo para su primera presentación al público como el nuevo miembro de la empresa Italiana. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar por teléfono, y de cualquier manera no podía decirle la noticia de que se iría si no era en persona, y ahora estaba a menos de tres semanas de partir. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no un evento que ocurrió en la fiesta sobre el cual Jazmín no estaba al tanto.<p>

Flashback:

Hikaru estaba entrando al baño, cuando alguien salio de adentro repentinamente y choco con él.

-Uh, disculpa- hablo Paolo.

-Ah, no, está bien. Por cierto, Paolo. Ya que estás acá, te quería agradecer por la oportunidad que le diste a Jazmín. Ella está muy contenta, y te aseguro que no te va a decepcionar-

-Oh, no hay problema con eso. Pero sabes, ahora que mencionas eso, tenía deseos de pedirte un favor, para ayudar a Jazmín, por supuesto- mencionó el italiano.

-Si- respondió Hikaru.

-Bueno, como sabrás- pasó su brazo por los hombros del gemelo, hablando más en confidencia -Jazmín recién está iniciando su carrera, y tengo la seguridad de que le va a ir muy bien. El problema es que a muchos les cuesta acostumbrarse a esas cosas, sobre todo cuando viene tan rápido. Y bueno… creo que para ella va a ser mucho más llevadero, no tener que preocuparse por una relación en ese momento- miro a Hikaru sonriendo con naturalidad, mientras él procesaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Me estás pidiendo… que termine con ella?- preguntó seriamente, empezando a sentir una cierta sensación de odio.

-Yo te lo sugiero, por que si a ella no le va bien por preocuparse más de ti que de su trabajo, la culpa de que yo la despida va a ser solo tuya-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- amenazó Hikaru dando un fuerte paso adelante.

-Tranquilo, ¿no te das cuenta de que tengo razón? Además, si la vas a extrañar mucho, Isabela está interesada en ti- seguía sonriendo de lado, lo cual molestaba aún más al gemelo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó más enojado.

-Ok, quizá eso no, pero te digo, Hikaru: piénsalo, y verás que tengo razón. Mejor que lo notes ahora, que cuando sea tarde- le guiñó un ojo, para después irse, dejándolo mirando la nada y pensando.

Fin del flashback

Luego de esa fiesta, Hikaru se tomó mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, y luego de bastante reflexionar, se dio cuenta de que aunque no la dejara y todo marchará bien, Paolo demostraba que seguramente seguiría amenazándolo o la despediría de cualquier manera. Así que muy a su pesar, decidió planear una forma de terminar con ella, sin que ella sospechara nada. A causa de ello, fue que se alejo de ella de la forma más sutil posible.

También, para contribuir con su plan, aunque no fuera parte de ello, Isabela comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a él. Hikaru realmente no quería involucrarse con ella de ninguna manera, pero decidió que eso lo ayudaría a tener una razón, más que falsa, pero una razón al fin, por la cual la dejaría.

-¡Hikaru!- gritó Jazmín, haciendo que el gemelo finalmente despertara y la mirara -¿Por qué tan distraído? Llevo llamándote desde un kilómetro atrás- le reclamó Jazmín, pero cuando él no respondió, empezó a notar una mirada extraña que daba una sensación de…

Nada, era tan extraña que no veía nada y eso la preocupó -¿Por qué me llamaste tan de la nada?- preguntó seria.

-Por que yo…- se quedó un rato mirándola, fueron unos segundos que en el silencio se hicieron bastante largos, hasta que él se animó a decirlo, usando el tono más frío que obtuvo –No quiero seguir con esto-

Jazmín no entendió para nada que quiso decir, o más bien sí, lo cual la ponía más confundida aún -¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Ya me escuchaste- hablo en tono de reclamo, casi asustándola, así que suspiro –No me gusta más esto, como va todo. Ya no hablamos nunca. Siquiera nos cruzamos en el colegio. Ni tampoco te preocupas mucho en llamar-

-Estoy castigada, Hikaru- dijo severa –Si no nos encontramos mucho es por que mi hermano no me deja, ya lo sabes-

-No es solamente eso, por si fuera poco te pasas felizmente todos los días con ese italiano…- siguió hablando de las cosas que llevaba un buen tiempo preparando.

-Paolo, y si estoy mucho con él es por que es la persona que me va a ayudar a tener una vida- exclamo de la nada, pero luego se arrepintió al pensarlo bien y se tapó la boca.

-Bueno, gracias-

-No quise decir eso- dijo enojada.

-De cualquier manera no importa, si él va a ser más importante para tu "vida", entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer contigo-

Jazmín no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Sabía que Hikaru podía ser inmaduro, pero nunca imagino que podía portarse tan idiota. Todo lo que le había reclamado le daba ganas de golpearlo. Aunque en el fondo, sentía que esas razones no eran suficientes ni las verdaderas por las que él se decidiría a terminar.

Pero su pensamiento cambió totalmente cuando alguien llegó.

-¡Cielo!- cantó una voz chillona. Isabela apareció por detrás de Hikaru, lo tomó de la cara para voltearlo y lo besó sin ninguna vergüenza, pero Hikaru la alejó agarrando sus muñecas –Que raro encontrarte por aquí- entonces volteo a Jazmín, a quien en realidad ya había visto un metro atrás -¿Y ella? Creí que ya le habías dicho-

Jazmín estaba a nada de estallar en fuego –Ell… ella… ¿qué?- trató de respirar mientras la rubia sonreía burlona.

Hikaru se quedó serio mirando a otro lado, pero luego decidió hablar y mirarla –Si- respondió sin problemas.

La chica estaba cada vez más cerca de matarlos. Que quisiera decir que la dejaba por ella ya era bastante pesado, pero aún más que eso era pensar en que la anduvo engañando.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó entre dientes.

-No es así- respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Ah ¿no es así? Bien, bien. Perfecto. Sigue con tu vida tranquilo, total, el amor siempre está ¡en los pechos grandes!- le gritó, por no usar más palabras peores, y luego se fue caminando con una nube de furia alrededor.

En ese momento fue cuando Hikaru peor se sintió. Por su cabeza pasaron las imágenes de todo lo que acababa de pasar. La expresión de Jazmín, su tono de voz, rebotaba en su cabeza y le daba una sensación horrible. Ahora es cuando más deseó arrepentirse de todo, gritar su nombre, correr tras ella, decirle que era todo mentira, si no la convencía, la besaría hasta conseguirlo, o lo que fuera.

En un instante saltó para perseguirla, cuando ya casi no la veía. Pero Isabela reaccionó y lo sujetó del brazo.

-Mi amor. ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó haciéndose la deprimida. Entonces Hikaru se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver a Jazmín. Pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro entre la gente, en el punto en donde ella se había ido, pero ya no estaba.

-¡Suéltame! Y aléjate de mi vida- dijo con furia tras haber liberado su brazo, dejando a la rubia atónita.

* * *

><p>Katia estaba preocupada esperando por Kaoru en su apartamento nuevo. Preocupada por que todavía no fue capaz de decirle que iba a marcharse, pero decidió que definitivamente ese día lo haría. Su madre iba a estar fuera hasta el próximo día, así que tenía tiempo, solo le faltaba el valor para poder decirlo… ojala fuera más fácil, ¿por qué las cosas tienen que…?<p>

Ya iba a comenzar a insultar al mundo entero cuando Kaoru tocó a la puerta. Entonces ella se sobresaltó, caminó hacia la puerta, pero se quedó un momento apoyada sobre ella, entristecida por lo que pasaría.

Del otro lado, Kaoru tampoco estaba mejor. Igual que todos, no había dicho nada sobre su futura mudanza y decidió que era su última oportunidad. Pero en verdad prefería mantener las cosas como estaban. Pensaba tanto en ello que no notó que Katia se estaba tardando en abrir.

La rubia finalmente se dio cuenta de que por poco y se dormía ahí mismo, así que decidió abrir la puerta de una vez, pero no sabía que lo hizo en un momento no muy indicado. Kaoru estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo de bronca a la puerta cuando ella abrió. Por suerte se dio cuenta, aunque justo cuando su mano rozaba la nariz de su novia.

-Uuuuuuuuh- exclamó asustado por lo que pudo pasar y alejando su mano. Katia que había cerrado los ojos en un susto, los abrió de vuelta y lo miro enojada.

-Ese puño llegaba a darme, y te juro que llegabas a tu casa ¡VOLANDO!- gritó furiosa.

-Perdón- se disculpó preocupado. Aunque luego de un momento eso le causó gracia y comenzó a reírse levemente, hasta Katia suspiró y también sonrío, entonces lo invitó a pasar.

A Kaoru lo sorprendió lo elegante que era el lugar, evidentemente su madre estaba saliendo con alguien de mucho dinero.

-¿Qué querías?- preguntó secamente la rubia sentándose en un sillón. Kaoru dio la vuelta y al verla sentada fue a su lado. Respiró hondo antes de empezar, pensando bien en las palabras que había preparado.

-Mira, bueno… pasa que mi madre, ehm. Como sabes, es diseñadora, y entonces… digamos que ella, consiguió un empleo ¿entiendes?- Katia asintió mirándolo como si él fuera un idiota, de hecho se estaba portando como tal –y bueno, como ella es nuestra madre, y la que está encargada de mi y mi hermano, Hikaru ¿recuerdas a Hikaru?-

-Kaoru ¿te molestaría terminar ya?- dijo enojada, en parte por que odiaba que este dando tantas vueltas para hablar, pero también por que estaba nerviosa y en cierta manera quería decirle la verdad pronto.

Kaoru suspiró y decidió decirlo directamente –Me voy a ir en tres semanas- la rubia lo miro confundida.

-¿A dónde?-

-Europa- dijo cerrando un ojo, esperando ya su reacción.

-¿Qué parte?-

-Francia- ¿eso importaba después de Europa? Pensaba él.

-¿Qué ciudad?- preguntó Katia más alterada.

-Paris, capital de la moda, que novedad, ¿en serio eso tiene importancia?-

-No, Kaoru- intentó pararlo.

-No sé si es parte de tu reacción, pero me parece que con decir que me voy hasta Europa ya es bastante para que te sientas mal-

-No es eso, Kaoru-

-Bueno, no es que estás obligada a sentirte mal, si por ahí yo no soy tan importante-

-Kaoru-

-O quizás con tu carácter prefieres enojarte y golpearme-

-Kaoru- seguía tratando de hablarle.

-Tranquila, pégame, ya me lo esperaba-

-¡Kaoru!-

-¡Ya se que me lo merezco por que tendría que haberte dicho antes!- cuando ella subió la voz, él también comenzó a hacerlo.

-¡Kaoru, para!-

-¡Pero es que no me animaba, por que sabía que te ibas a enojar, aunque es lo mismo ahora que…!-

-¡KAORU!- Katia lo tomó del rostro para que la mirara y dejara de hablar, ya la tenía harta –Yo también me voy a Paris-

El gemelo la miro atontado -¿Cómo?- se acomodó mejor para mirarla de frente. Katia empezó a respirar más tranquila y hasta un poco alegre.

-Mi madre, ella…- comenzó a sentirse más feliz dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba –ella se casó con un hombre que vive allá, y quería que me mude con los dos a Paris-

-¿O sea que…?- Katia lo miró sonriendo –¿los dos…?- ella asintió -¿vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad?- preguntó finalmente alegrándose de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ella le respondió que si, se sintió extremadamente aliviado y feliz que todo eso.

Ella comenzó a reírse, sacándose todos los nervios afuera, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando Kaoru iba a besarla en la emoción del momento, recibió un golpe un el estómago.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó adolorido.

-¿Te vas en tres semanas y recién ahora ibas a decirme?- se quejó Katia.

* * *

><p>Jazmín abrió la puerta enfurecida. Sebastián estaba en la sala esperándola, aunque la verdad, no la esperaba tan pronto… ni tan no triste.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundido. No se suponía que esa noticia la hiciera enojarse.

-¡Hay gente que solamente le importa la apariencia!- gritó antes de dar un sonoro portazo y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Pero, él, tú, y… ¿Qué?- Seba no entendía absolutamente nada, y empezó a preguntarse si había escuchado bien lo que Hikaru le dijo al teléfono.

* * *

><p>-¡Paolooooo!- Isabela entró lloriqueando a la oficina de su hermano, quien no le prestó nada de atención.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó aburrido y sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

-Hikaru me gritó, y me dijo cosas feas, y dice que ya no quiere verme, que no quiere salir conmigo- se quejaba de la manera más infantil e idiota posible.

-Que pena, vas a necesitar otra obsesión- respondió. Isabela se quedó con la boca enormemente abierta y enojada.

-¿O sea que no vas a hacer nada por mí?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Despídela. Despide a su pequeña e ingenua noviecita- exigió.

-No- dijo seco.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?- la rubia se entristeció.

-No, tú no me estás ayudando, Isabela- finalmente su hermano la miro –Jazmín tiene gran talento, yo creo que va a ser muy buena para la empresa. No voy a despedirla por un capricho tuyo, así que mejor busca otras formas de vengarte que no la involucren- sin embargo eso hizo que ella se diera cuanta de la verdad.

-Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Te gusta no? La chica esa. Piensas salir con ella ahora que pasa más tiempo contigo que con él. Imagino que estás al tanto de que terminaron, es más… ¿no habrás sido tú el que organizó todo eso?- preguntó sonriendo con vanidad y haciéndolo reír.

-De hecho si. Esa chica parece interesante. Sería una muy buena publicidad si la hiciera mi novia- sonrío mirando la nada y pensando –pero de cualquiera manera no planeo nada por ahora- afirmó volviendo a sus papeles. Isabela decidió olvidar el asunto solo por eso, y por que de cualquier manera su hermano ya lo había castigado lo suficiente.

* * *

><p>Kaoru llegó a su casa prácticamente saltando, estaba por decir algo alegre para luego contarle a su hermano lo que pasó, pero cuando entró a su cuarto tuvo que guardárselo. Hikaru estaba en una esquina golpeando su frente varias veces en la pared, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que cometía errores idiotas. Kaoru suspiró y se fue hasta él.<p>

-Hikaru, Hikaru, basta, ya. Ven- ordenó arrastrándolo lejos de ahí.

-Nooo, déjame seguir en paz- se quejó.

-Cuando llegas a ese punto es por que ya hay que hablarlo. Vamos, siéntate- finalmente consiguió sentarlo con él en la cama para hablar -¿Qué hiciste?-

-Ah, gracias. Nunca vas a preguntar que me pasó ¿eh?- reclamó.

-¿Te pasó algo o hiciste algo?- preguntó entonces, su hermano iba a decir algo a su favor, pero suspiró y se rindió.

-Hice algo-

-Si, ya sé. Ahora dime que-

-No- Kaoru se molestó.

-¿Cómo que no?-

-No quiero, por que después vas a preguntar y preguntar, no te voy a decir nada-

-Y si no me dices nada, tampoco vas a solucionar nada. Habla ya-

-No-

-Hikaru- reclamó.

-No te voy a decir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no- Kaoru comenzó a cansarse.

-Te conviene decirme ya-

-Mejor si te vas- seguía negándose con cara de muerto, y finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba.

-Bueno, ya que te va tan bien, te dejo solo para que arregles todo con tus tan perfectos medios- fue lo último que dijo y después le pegó en el brazo, pero Hikaru solamente se dejo caer en la cama mientras su hermano se iba.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron. Hikaru nunca le dijo a nadie lo que había pasado, mientras que Jazmín pudo decírselo a Katia luego de varios días, la rubia se lo contó a Kaoru quien trató de razonar con su hermano, pero este ni escuchaba ni le decía nada de lo que había pasado en realidad. Kaoru sabía que su gemelo no dejó a Jazmín por Isabela, eso era lo menos creíble que podía decir, sabía bien que ninguna de las razones que le había dado a la chica eran verdad, pero lo enfurecía no poder descubrir las reales. Al comienzo se enojaba, pero luego comenzó a preocuparse de que sus motivos fueran algo peligroso, aún así no puedo obtener la información que quería.<p>

Sebastián veía como su hermana en ningún momento dejaba ver como se sentía, y lo único que hacía era concentrarse en su presentación. No le dijo lo que Hikaru le había dicho por teléfono ya que pensó que fue solo una excusa convincente para que él la dejara salir. Tampoco Katia llegó a decirle a Jazmín que los gemelos se iban, ya que creyó que ella lo sabía, y también olvido hablar de ello tratando de arreglar su rompimiento.

Y así el tiempo siguió pasando, hasta que llegó el día en que todo pasaba: Jazmín se presentaría en el mismo momento en que su mejor amiga y los gemelos se irían. Katia y ella ya se habían despedido antes de que Jazmín tuviera que prepararse para su espectáculo, y lo demás siguió como estaba pensado.

* * *

><p>Jazmín estaba en un camerino en donde la estaban maquillando para salir. Paolo entró un momento para darle ánimos.<p>

Mientras, Seba y Jade esperaban sentados entre el público, de los cuales algunos aún estaban llegando.

Por otro lado, Katia estaba llegando con Kaoru al aeropuerto, viendo como su madre hablaba alegremente con la de los gemelos.

-Esas dos juntas me dan mucho miedo- se quejó la rubia, y su novio se rió.

-No me imagino lo que nos espera- bromeó, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando volteó hacia atrás y vio a su hermano caminando con el peor de los humores –Espera- le dijo a Katia y caminó hacia Hikaru –Muy bien, es tu última oportunidad de decirme que fue lo que pasó, y en serio- amenazó.

-Fue Paolo- soltó su hermano de golpe, Kaoru se sorprendió, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, pero Hikaru evidentemente no lo toleraba más –Paolo dijo que si no la dejaba, la iba a despedir- finalmente el mayor dijo la verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Katia acercándose -¿El italiano te amenazó? ¿Por qué?- Hikaru iba a responder cuando su gemelo lo interrumpió.

-Para quedarse con ella- Hikaru se confundió –No me digas que no pensaste en eso. Obviamente quería que la dejes para él quedarse con ella- el gemelo se quedó pensativo, pero luego suspiró.

-Lo que fuese, ahora es cosa de Jazmín decidir su vida- fue lo último que dijo y luego se adelantó para entrar. Kaoru y Katia se quedaron mirándose.

-Llámala- dijo él inmediatamente.

-No tengo crédito, y no me va a contestar si se esta preparando-

-Ten, llama a Seba- le prestó su celular para ello.

Seba y Jade estaban hablando cuando ella sintió su celular vibrando, lo tomó y contestó -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sorprendida de que Kaoru la llamara.

-_¿Tú? Me dijiste que era el número de Seba, para, ¿y por qué tú tienes el número de ella?- _se quejaba la rubia con su novio.

-¿Qué quieres, rubia? Estoy en medio de un teatro. Habla ya-

-_Argh, tienes que correr y decirle a Jazmín que Hikaru la dejó por que Paolo lo amenazó. Dile que está a punto de irse y tiene que despedirse ya mismo de él-_ Jade se quedó atónita con todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Muy bien, ya voy- respondió y cerró su celular. Le explicó eso a Seba y ambos fueron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el camerino donde estaba Jazmín.

Entraron de un golpe y casi se cayeron, por estar escapando de la seguridad, a quien Jazmín le dijo que se fueran tras aclarar que eran sus amigos.

-¿Qué vinieron a hacer?- preguntó muy sorprendida de su visita.

-Jazmín- Seba intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Respira, mi amor- le decía Jade, quien no estaba mejor.

-Ya, hermana, tienes que ir a reconciliarte con tu novio, ahora-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú precisamente, me estás diciendo que vuelva con Hikaru?-

-No te pongas a discutir- se quejó Jade –Katia nos llamó, dijo que él no te dejo por Isabela ni nada de eso, fue culpa de Paolo, él lo amenazó con despedirte-

-No me importa- impuso Jazmín.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No me interesan sus razones, si él no es capaz de pelear un poco por mi, entonces puede irse con la que quiera- dijo seria para luego darles la espalda y caminar hacia su vestido.

-Está por irse- exclamó fuerte Sebastián, y entonces su hermana se quedó inmóvil –Está a punto de irse a vivir a Paris, si no lo vas a perdonar es cosa tuya, pero cuando menos podría ir a despedirte- Jazmín se quedó estática y luego miro a Seba anonadada.

* * *

><p>Kaoru estaba hablando con Katia, cuando notó a su hermano parado viendo hacia la ventana, distraído pero sobre todo deprimido como nunca. El gemelo suspiró y se acercó a él.<p>

-¿En qué piensas?-

-Pensaba… en que debería hacer si viniese… pero luego recordé que eso no va a pasar-

Kaoru miro un reloj cercano, y pensó en que si no había venido ya, lo más probable es que no viniese. Y esto lo hizo sentirse aún peor por su hermano. Ciertamente deseaba poder hacer algo más, pero si Jazmín tomó la decisión de no venir, no podía obligarla.

* * *

><p>El telón se abrió, las luces se encendieron y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. En ese momento apareció Paolo, sonriendo y caminando hacia el público comenzó su introducción.<p>

-Les agradezco a todos por venir, la verdad es que esta es una noche muy especial. Es el momento en que yo voy a presentar al público, a una persona que esta a punto de cambiar su vida. Ella es una chica con un gran talento que debe conocerse y por eso se las traigo, ella es Jazmín Stwart. ¡Denle un gran aplauso!- aclamó muy contento. Sin embargo, Jazmín no aparecía –Parece que la asustaron un poco- bromeó para disimularlo. Sin embargo no veía ningún rastro de ella, hasta que un hombre corrió hacia él nervioso y le dijo algo al oído.

Paolo se quedó mirando la nada, con la peor mirada que podía tener.

* * *

><p>-Ey, Hikaru. Nosotros vamos a subir ya ¿Quieres venir o vas a hacer algo más?-<p>

Hikaru miro el reloj, faltaban como veinte minutos, pero decidió ir de cualquier manera.

Afuera del aeropuerto, Seba dejo el auto frente a la entrada donde Jazmín bajo corriendo mientras él y Jade dejaban el auto en otra parte.

-¿No va demasiado rápido?- preguntó Jade preocupada.

-Si, es una idiota, si se cae no llega- dijo Sebastián como en reproche y luego avanzó.

Jazmín corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban e incluso más. Subió unas escaleras y entonces localizó al gemelo.

Hikaru, Kaoru y Katia caminaban hacia la entrada, cuando escucharon un ruido extraño y al fijarse, prácticamente vieron una nube de humo que se acercaba, para cuando notaron que era Jazmín ella ya se había abalanzado sobre Hikaru y prácticamente rodado con él.

Kaoru y Katia miraban asustados como ella arrastraba al chico inconsciente a otra parte.

-Argh, por eso odio cuando se enoja- comentó Katia aterrada.

Jazmín llegó a un lugar más privado en donde puso a Hikaru frente a ella mientras él seguía tocando su cabeza por el dolor.

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas al no decirme algo tan importante?!-

-No puedo creer que te me tiraste así- se quejó él.

-¡Contéstame!-

-No fue mi culpa, ¿por qué no le reclamas nada al italiano?-

-Por que no me importa lo que él dijo, Hikaru mi novio eres tú-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Mandar personalmente todo el futuro que tenías por un romance caprichoso?- Jazmín se quedó mirándolo atónita.

-¿Así que eso éramos? ¿Un romance caprichoso?- Hikaru suspiró.

-No-

-Dime la verdadera razón por la que no dijiste nada- exigió ella.

-No sé- respondió él, pero Jazmín se hartó y lo abofeteó llorando.

-¡Dime por qué, Hikaru! Ni siquiera te preocupaste en buscar alguna otra salida, si yo valía tan poco para ti dímelo ahora, pero no inventes excusas idiotas- él se quedó callado, mirando el suelo. Jazmín volvió a enojarse -¡Dímelo!- gritó.

-¡Por que soy un diota!- gritó también Hikaru furioso –Soy un idiota. ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¿Qué soy un inmaduro y no tengo idea de cómo arreglármelas, que cuando se me presenta un problema no sé que hacer? Bueno, ya lo escuchaste, yo no sirvo para pensar las cosas ¿Está bien?- concluyó y Jazmín guardó silencio.

-Por supuesto que lo eres- le dijo más bajo y ambos se quedaron mirándose enojados hasta que ella no lo soportó más y lo besó. Saltó hacia él abrazando su cuello y Hikaru le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura. Fue sin duda el beso más intenso que tuvieron hasta el momento. Los dos juntos se arrodillaron y se sentaron en el piso mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente. Realmente en ese momento deseaban más que nunca poder quedarse así, hasta que recordaron que necesitaban respirar, entonces se abrazaron, quedando en silencio. Hasta que Jazmín decidió hablar.

-¿Vas a hablarme?- preguntó y luego lo miró triste.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- preguntó para confirmarlo, acariciando su pelo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Duraron varios minutos allí, hasta que Hikaru vio que ya era hora de abordar el avión, a pesar de que realmente no quería irse, por lo que observaba el reloj de muñeca con ira. Jazmín notó esto y preguntó:

-¿Ya es hora?-

-Quisiera que no- respondió él. Ella lo miro y luego juntó sus labios con los de él una vez más.

Hasta que Jazmín se paró y luego Hikaru con ella. Caminaron hasta la fila tomados de las manos, y vieron a Kaoru y Katia sentados en una banca, esperando por ellos. Ambos se pararon cuando los otros llegaron frente a ellos. Jazmín primero miró a Kaoru, quien sonrío y le guiñó un ojo, ella rió un momento y luego lo abrazó para despedirse.

-Cuídala bien- dijo Jazmín –que ella es todavía una niña- bromeó mirando a Katia y el gemelo se rió.

-Ja ja- dijo la rubia enojada y su amiga sonrío, luego la abrazó fuertemente para despedirse.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Jazmín.

-Yo también- respondió Katia y luego soltó a su amiga para irse finalmente a la fila junto con su novio.

Hikaru puso su mano en la cintura de Jazmín y ella lo miró. Sonrío y luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él la tomó de la cara para darle otro beso, ella volteó para abrazarlo, acercándolo tanto como podía, mientras él acarició toda su cara y su pelo, pensando en cuanto extrañaría poder hacer eso. Cuando se separaron, él le dijo:

-Por favor cuídate, pero sobre todo… confía en mí- le pidió mirándola a sus ojos cristalinos que ya estaban llorando. Ella asintió, juntaron sus labios una última vez y luego Hikaru tuvo que irse. Giró un momento y le sonrío. Cuando ella lo vio, le devolvió una sonrisa que lo puso más contento, hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, Sebastian y Jade, que en realidad llevaban unos minutos viendo de lejos, se acercaron a ella. Seba puso su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando Jazmín volteó el tenía los brazos abiertos para ella.

-Aprovecha ahora que es gratis- bromeó su hermano, y ella se tiró fuertemente sobre él, llorando tanto como podía.

* * *

><p>Pasó un año<p>

"_Confía en mi_"

Perdón, Hikaru

_Perdóname_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado muchas cosas ese último tiempo. Demasiadas para ellos.<p>

Los primeros dos meses fueron dolorosos, pero pasaron rápido. Entre llamadas, mensajes y demás. Se arreglaban como podían, sabiendo que solo tenían que esperar. La ilusión y la esperanza los mantenía bien. A él no le iba nada mal, ni en el colegio, ni en las posibilidades que consiguió cuando descubrió su vocación. Lo mismo fue para Kaoru y Katia, quienes ya habían viajado bastante acompañados de la madre de la rubia. Hikau creía que a Jazmín también le iba bien, la vio un par de veces en televisión. Internet ya la conocía bastante, y las revistas comenzaban a notarla. Él pensaba que ella había encontrado otras posibilidades. Claro, eso fue lo que le dijo.

Sin embargo un día descubrió que esas posibilidades no eran nada nuevo, y sobre todo que no las había conseguido como había dicho.

El día en que ella decidió desparecer de su vida.

Hikaru estaba en casa, cuando paso frente al televisor y vio a su novia… a Jazmín. Ella no le había contado que volvería a aparecer. Según la noticia, iba a dar un anuncio importante. Fue entonces que lo vio.

Paolo apareció al lado de Jazmín y ella misma anuncio su relación. Todo lo que había conseguido hasta entonces fue por que había vuelto con él.

Y no se lo había dicho.

Fue después del anuncio que el gemelo no consiguió volver a contactarla. Busco todos los medios, no hubo manera. Se había borrado totalmente, y con él. El mismo tipo que casi logra que ellos se separaran una vez, ahora lo había conseguido.

Kaoru y Katia también habían visto el anuncio y tampoco podían creerlo. Luego de eso no encontraron manera de consolar a Hikaru. No tenían ninguna posible explicación para darle, y no había forma de contactar con Jazmín.

Y el tiempo, como siempre, pasó. Siguió su curso sin hacer cambios. Despreocupado por supuesto de la vida de todos.

¿Por qué debería diferente?

* * *

><p>Jazmín no solo había perdido el contacto con Hikaru, Kaoru y Katia. Luego del anuncio, nunca volvió a ver a su hermano. Su vida se había convertido en una mentira, y cuando la obligaron a descubrirla, no estaba preparada para recibir las consecuencias ni quería hacerlo. Sabía que Seba ahora haría su vida, tenía a Jade. Lo mismo con Kaoru y Katia, ellos eran felices.<p>

Pero luego estaba Hikaru.

Sabía bien que todos merecían una explicación, pero no podía dársela. Paolo se había convertido en el dueño total de su vida. Él controlaba todas sus acciones, sus palabras, su apariencia, podía hacerla pasar lo peor con solo decirlo, y ella lo sabía. Lo único que Jazmín rescataba de él es que no estaba realmente interesado en ella como mujer, que ni una sola vez había intentado tomar ventaja. Sin embargo, ahora su vida era un infierno. Especialmente luego del anuncio, ella no era capaz de parpadear sin que él lo supiera.

Con el tiempo le fue dando más libertad, pero para ese entonces ya no tenía en que usarla. Afuera no había nada para hacer, había perdido a todos los que le importaban, y no le gustaba la idea de caminar siendo fotografiada o perseguida, gracias a la fama que Paolo le había dado. De la peor manera posible, pero no había escape. Por lo que simplemente se resigno a seguir su vida.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un año. Y se notaba. Era un día especialmente triste para ella. Ese era el día en el que ellos debían reencontrarse. Pero claro, no después de lo que había pasado. Aún así, ella decidió que quería salir, luego de mucho tiempo. Salio sola a las calles de una ciudad de su país que desconocía en verdad. Sin embargo, se vistió y camuflo tanto como pudo.<p>

Cuando saco un pie afuera, se dio cuenta de lo bien que podría hacerle. Las calles alrededor de su hotel eran tranquilas. Camino un rato, pasando por un parque en el cual ocupó una banca. Estaba mirando el cielo, cuando algo entró en su ojo. Hizo lo posible por quitárselo debajo de los anteojos que la ocultaban de mostrar quien era. Fue entonces que vio frente a ella otro hotel con un restaurante que la hizo notar que tenía hambre… de hecho, se dio cuenta que había comido muy poco todo ese tiempo y que lo necesitaba. Así que camino hasta el frente y se sentó en una mesa, esperando a que la atendieran.

Fue entonces que alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-¿A quien engañas?- le dijo una voz masculina que la sobresaltó demasiado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no tenía idea de que sus ojos pudieran abrirse tanto –Te reconocería hasta con máscara- comentó Hikaru.

Ella no sabía que decir. ¿Qué diablos hacía ÉL ahí?

El gemelo le indicó que lo siguiera y luego solo caminó. Jazmín en ese momento deseó poder decir que no, pero no lo pensó para nada cuando se paró y lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones, en las que obviamente él se alojaba, y en la que hablarían mucho más tranquilos. Bueno, si la conversación que seguramente tendrían fuera algo tranquilo.

Jazmín decidió sentarse en el sofá que había en la habitación y lo miro fijamente.

-Escucho… todo lo que quieras decirme- sabía muy bien que todo lo que él le reclamaría, se lo tenía merecido y mucho más.

Pero Hikaru se quedó mirándola. Era distinta. Era muy distinta a la chica que él amó. Esta Jazmín tenía una mirada fuerte y fría, víctima de haber pasado mucho mal. Su cuerpo era mucho más delgado y su piel estaba más blanca. Tenía más maquillaje del que quisiera y ninguno de sus cabellos estaba fuera del lugar. También su ropa, se veía mucho más seria y adulta del estilo alegre y femenino que ella solía usar.

El silencio se había alargado, pero ella seguía esperándolo a él.

-¿No pudiste llamarme?- fue como empezó.

-No- respondió secamente Jazmín.

-¿Por qué? ¿No merecía ninguna explicación? Al menos, la oportunidad de disuadirte, de hacerte cambiar de opinión- cuestionó enojado. Ella bajo la mirada, y asintió con mucha pena.

-Si, por supuesto que si. Te la merecías y mucho- dijo.

-¿Y entonces?-

-No podía-

-Te estoy preguntando por que- dijo severamente.

-Por que…- Jazmín empezó a respirar mal –Por que…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que con escucharte hubiera cambiado de opinión- respondió mirándolo fijamente y muy deprimida –Nada más con escucharte, hubiera hecho alguna locura. Pero no pude-

-¿No pudiste pelear por nosotros?-

-¡Tú no sabes nada Hikaru!- le reclamó parándose y llorando –Tú no tienes idea de lo que fue todo este tiempo. Fue una tortura y yo no podía hacer nada. ¡Nada! ¿Realmente crees que no lo hubiera intentado? Paolo es un enfermo, y tiene demasiado poder, yo no podía oponerme. Después de que me escape de la presentación y lo deje en ridículo, por verte a ti, se volvió loco. Se adueñó de todo lo que yo tenía, perdí toda libertad. No había acción o palabra que yo pudiera hacer sin que todos a los que amo sufrieran las consecuencias-

Hikaru la miro fijamente y la escuchó muy atento, escucho con paciencia todo lo que ella le decía ahora. En realidad, imaginaba que era eso lo que había pasado, lo que no le quitaba razones para enojarse, pero realmente no podía hacerlo, no viéndola como estaba en ese momento. Estaba completamente destruida y él lo sabía. Por que él también lo estaba.

-Todo este tiempo fue horrible. No podía ver a mi hermano, a mis amigas, no podía verte ni escucharte, escribirte, no había nada que pudiera hacer sin que él lo supiera. Trate de seguir con mi carrera guardándome todo lo que tenía. Y ahora de la nada, apareciste- se quedó viéndolo en silencio un rato -¿Por qué viniste?-

-Por ti- respondió él acercándose a ella. Pero Jazmín lo empujó sin nada de esfuerzo en realidad.

-No, Hikaru. Por favor. Tengo que irme-

-¿Vas a dejarme ahora que estoy acá?-

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Yo te perdí y me lo merezco. Perdí todo lo que tenía y no puedo recuperarlo ahora- señaló ella deprimida, pero esperando a que él le diera la solución que no existía.

-Si puedes- dijo volviendo a acercarse, ignorando sus vagos intentos por alejarlo.

-No, por favor- pedía ella, pero sabía que en el fondo, lo que menos quería era volver a alejarse de él. Y Hikaru también lo sabía.

La tomó de la cara y la besó. Fue cuando Jazmín peor se puso, por que aunque quisiera ya no podía resistirse. El gemelo recordó cuanto extrañaba aquel contacto. Era caprichoso y lo sabía muy bien, sea lo que fuera que podía pasarles en ese momento no le importaba, tampoco le importaría si ella tratara de resistirse, cosa que por suerte no sucedía. Jazmín lo abrazó por el cuello y él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, buscando la forma de acercarla más aunque era imposible. Si algo sabían en ese momento y lo demostraban, fue cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto les hizo falta todo ese tiempo poder volver a verse, tener al otro como en ese momento, como fue antes.

Antes… antes de eso.

Eso, eso.

Paolo.

Antes de Paolo.

Fue entonces que Jazmín recobró la cordura y se separó de él.

-Espera- pidió empujándolo ahora con más fuerza, pero Hikaru ya no podía detenerse, no ahora que la tenía allí –Hikaru- pedía ella, pero él no la escuchaba y seguí besándola –Basta, por favor- finalmente logró separarlo de ella por un momento –Hikaru, es en serio, yo no puedo estar acá. Podría ser muy peligroso-

-No lo es- dijo él.

-Si, si es…-

-No, no entiendes- señaló dejándola confundida –Te estoy diciendo que en verdad no es peligroso-

-¿Qué significa eso?- realmente no entendía nada.

-Llevo varios días acá. Yo ya había descubierto lo que Paolo te estaba haciendo y ahora mismo… el padre de Jade lo está arreglando todo- Jazmín no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba y lo miraba atónita -¿No sabías del poder que tiene su padre sobre la guardia Nacional? Es mucho mayor al de Paolo y su familia extranjera. Recuperaras tu vida, Jazmín. Te lo prometo- aseguró él y finalmente le dedicó su más sincera sonrisa.

Entonces Jazmín cayó en la cuenta de todo. Lo que él decía, era verdad. Realmente, volvería a ser como antes. Todo por lo que había pasado en ese tiempo finalmente terminó y al final podía volver a sonreír.

-Jazmín. Te dije que confiaras en mí. Yo no dejaría que algo te pasara por que… no se que hubiese sido de mi…

Si no te hubiera conocido…-

* * *

><p>A veces la vida nos da oportunidades<p>

A veces más de las que merecemos

Pero que al final ayudan

Y ahora mismo

Todos ellos tienen lo que en el fondo siempre quisieron

Hacía falta un sentimiento que los hiciera darse de cuenta de que lo querían

**Fin**


End file.
